GuessWho
by Slashluv21
Summary: Sora always believed the rich are snotty and should be avoided. Little did he know that someone rich(but not snotty) was assigned to his dorm! For Sora, the world just stopped spinning. GuessWho comes along! But Sora finds himself warming up to him...SoRiku.
1. He Comes

**Disclaimer: ****Sadly, and this is very hard to say, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (sniffs) **

**Opinion: If it was my decision, Kairi would have been dead. She would have been stabbed simoutaniously nonstop, then shipped off to another dimension out of this world. In simpler words, screw her. Riku belongs to fact, I think the real reason why Riku extended his hand in the game was to secretly ask Sora telepathically, "Let' s ditch that bitch and go have some 'fun'." But then again. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (sniffs) **

**Rating: Rated M for kissing, language, possible sex, drinking, smoking, reference of drugs, steroids, and Kairi in a bathing suit(shivers). I think it's mostly rated M for the bathing suit. I'll have nightmares on that one. So BEWARE. **

_**Sora **_

I sat in lunch with my best buddies. Most of them were in student council with me, so we were discussing the profits of the school. "So we got $850 from that DJ party," I summed up."And $34 from that box top fundraiser," Roxas added. I added it on my clipboard. I looked up and found Kairi giggling to herself and twirling her hair. I question that girl.I snapped in her face. "Kai, Kai. Kai! KAI! KAIRI!!!" I shouted. She jerked and regained her focus. I tsked her. "What is it that is possibly more important that what we are doing?" I asked her."Her life," Xion answered. They all laughed, even I cracked a smile.

Kairi sighed. "I'm sorry, there's just this super hot new student and ohmygod he is fine," Kairi explained.I raised an eyebrow. "And exactly who is this '_fine_' new student?""Riku something, starts with an M I think," she answered."Oh, that Riku?! You mean that rich kid who's movin' in?! I love that guy!" Olette agreed. And they both squealed.

"Rich?" I asked. They both stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah, so?" Kairi asked.

I laughed. "Rich people are jsut snotty and rude and have everyone else do their work for them. If you aks me, they should be avoided at all costs. No exceptions." I tapped my head with my pen. "That's obviously a no-brainer," I finished. "Sora, maybe not everyone is like that," Xion said.

"Axel is what?" Kairi asked, craving gossip. Namine' sighed but stayed silent.

"Nothing," Xion replied, sliding down her seat.

Then we dropped the conversation.

I walked back to my dorm after school finished. I had to count up all the savings, earnings, and income we student council had from our fundings. Then I have to subtract the expenses and-

I stopped dead in my tracks.

There's a bunch of suitcases on my floor.

There's a bunch of suitcases on my floor.

On my floor.

On MY floor.

MY floor!

I don't share a dorm!!!

I dropped my stuff and ran out the door. I ran all the way to the lobby manager. I kept on ringing his bell. She looked up from her glasses. I still kept dinging it. She put her hand over mine and stopped me.

"I see you need my attention," she said in a monotone voice."Oh really, how'd you know?' I asked genuinely."Lucky guess," she answered, and looked back down at her paperwork."There's soemone else's stuff all over my dorm, and I don't share mine. I need to know what's going on," I explained."You jsut got a new shipment. And because you're the only dorm room that's available, we put the new student in yours."

"But-"

Another guy with silver hair walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, but I don't know where they put my stuff..." the silver-haired boy asked."It's in your dorm, the one with the gold door," the lady answered."Thanks," the boy said, and walked away. I hope the lobby manager knew that there was more than one gold door. Mine had a gold door too.

THe lady turned to me and sighed. "Look, we'll handle you later, I gotta sign these papers confirming the new student's stay here," the lady said.I pursed my lips and stomped back to my dorm. I remember asking them when I moved here 3 years ago to not share a dorm-

I froze. A boy with a yellow jacket with short sleeves and a zipper and some jeans stood next to a suitcase and staretd to unzip it.

And he had white hair.

It's the white haired man.

_Beware the white haired man. _

He had green eyes, and a pale face, but I didn't care."Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked up and smiled crookedly."I'm Riku," he said. I froze. The Riku.

_Beware the rich white haired Riku man. _

"Um...usually when someone says their name you say it back," he reminded. I stood still. "And you shake their hand." I blinked my way back to earth and narrowed my eyes.

"So, you're that new Riku guy," I looked around. "I don't remember being anybody else," he agreed.

"Don't be sarcastic with me!" I shouted. Riku raised his eyebrows. I walked over to him, his face was so close. "Lay off my stuff, you rich kid. Let me tell you this, there's no butlers here to do your work, and I'm not your slave. You have to clean the room every second and fourth Saturday of the month, and you will do our homework. Unless you want me to take ti to different matters," I said through gritted teeth. Riku smiled. "What's so funny?!" I asked.

"I don't mind you being that close to me," he told. I blushed, and walked over to my bed. I still had to fix it. I get annoyed with messed-up beds. Makes the whole room look dirty. Riku sighed and sat on the lfoor, examining me.I blinked and faced him."Can I help you?" I asked, a little rudely.

"Nothin."

Suddenly there was a huge bang on the other side of the walls, and it kept continuing. I sighed. _They're_ at it again."Uh...don't you hear that?" he asked."Yeah, and don't you see me?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Quit looking at me. Your face is burning into me."

"What?" he asked.

"Oh my god, YOU'RE KILLING ME WITH YOUR UGLINESS."

"What the freak dude I-"

"QUIT LOOKING AT ME YOU PERV!"

"What do you have to look at?!" Riku fired back. I looked down. Oh yeah, I have my clothes on. I narrowed my eyes."You're through with this one. But I won't let you touch me, rich boy," I warned."Oh, so this is what this is about?" Riku asked with a was another bang. I walked over to the wall and banged my fist on it. "Hey, knock it off! Why don't oyu try keeping your dick off the headboard!!" I shouted. Then I glared at Riku. "You may be living in this dorm for awhile. But not for long. I wll get it back. You will rue this day, rich kid. YOU WILL RUE IT." And with that, I left. Why?

To watch more iCarly of course! 8-)

**Commentary: **

**Slash: Um...hi. I know you are reading this but....I kind of have some--**

**Riku: Sup peoples. **

**Slash: Oh shut up. Stop acting liek you'rei nnocent. Watch. In the next chapters, people will know who you really are. **

**Sora: HA! **

**Kairi: Ohh, boys! I hope you don't mind. I brought some of my pals over. Do you mind? **

**Slash: I mind. **

**Kairi: COME ON IN! **

**Slash: Hey! **

**Selphie: Ooh, look, bedrooms. And beds! **

**(Plays "Let's Get It Started" as backround music) **

**Cloud runs up the stairs with Leon up to bedroom. **

**Slash: HEY! THAT'S MY ROOM! **

**Runs up stairs and wiggles knob. **

**Slash: YOU LOCK ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM! AND THOSE ARE NEW BEDSHEETS! **

**Crash! **

**Slash: THAT'S MY PROJECT! **

**Riku: on glass? **

**Slash: NOBODY ASKED YOU! **

**Crash! **

**Slash: THAT'S MY MOM'S NEW VASE! **

**Selphie: Wasn't me. It was gravity. **

**House alarm goes off. Then Aerith walks out covered in black spots, coughing.**

**Aerith: You're going to need a new stove. And a fridge. And maybe a kitchen. **

**Slash: AAAHHHH! How could you possibly put a kitchen on fire when electricity is off!? **

**Riku: That's what happens when you're smoking hot. **

***glares* **

**Sora zooms by them, laughing hysterically. **

**Slash: Alright, who gave Sora the Red Bull? **

**Wakka: ...I thought it would give him wings. **

**Slash: Don't you know Red Bull doesn't give you wings?! It just gives you a reson to be locked up in a stray jacket? **

**Selphie: When are we going to get to the part when I find out Tidus is bi? **

**Slash: Shut up you're giving out spoilers! **

**Kairi: Or when I find out Riku likes Sora and not me? **

**Riku: What?! **

**Slash: Freakin shut up!!!! **

**Leon and Cloud walks downstairs. **

**Leon: Yo, you didn't give us enough lines to have more sex. Could you write some more scenes? **

**Slash: Stop! You're ruining it for the readers! **

**Cloud: And I don't want Axel to cheat on Roxas. **

**Slash: AAHHHH! SHUT. UP!!!!!! **

**Yuffie: And--**

**Slash: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***explodes***

**They all look down at burnt Slash. **

**Riku: I guess...that's the end of the chapter now. **

**Everyone shrugs and walks away. **


	2. Learning The Truth

**Author's Note: Uh...sorry about the commentary. I'll be sure to keep them out next time. And maybe if you were smart and felt something bad was going to happen, you stopped reading before you got the spoiler. And I was thinking about making Kairi die off. I wonder...**

**Rating: Unless you have short term memory loss, jusst go back to Chapter One and read the rating. Because I do NOT want to have memories about Kairi and that bathing suit. Sorry. **

**Riku: I'm hot! **

**Slash: GET OUT. **

* * *

**_Kairi_**

I finished showering and walked out of the steaming shower with a towel wrapped around my body and hair(making sure it was a bit loose for the boys). Then I strutted to the closet and jerked it open. I clapped my hands, and my fav song started to play.

Teeth by Lady Gaga.

_Don't be scared. _

_I've done this before. _

_Show me ya teeth. _

Hmm...I thought, and started to try on clothes.

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat! _

_Show me ya teeth. _

One by one, I kept changing in front of a mirror. First wearing a poofy dress.

No.

Then me in only a bra and a thong.

Mmm...maybe.

Next in a bathing suit.

Smexy.

Then in a red shirt and some baggy pants.

How do I even have that?

_Tell me something that'll save me. _

_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied! _

A yellow strapless short top showing some of my smexy belly with denim short short miniskirt ad yellow heels.

I like!

_Help me men now show me your thing! _

Just a little make-up there and...

Perf!

There was a knock at my door.

And this surprises me how?

I strutted over to the door and looked through the peep-hole. There was Riku. I gasped, quickly fluffed my hair, and opened the door.

I smiled and showed my newly whitened teeth. "Yes?"

Riku smiled. "You're Kairi, right?" he asked.

Inisde, I was hopping up and down because the hot new boy knew my name and was standing at my door.

Possibly to have sex with me.

I mean, who wouldn't want this body?

Before I could answer, some really hard rock maxed me out.

_I just close my eyes _

_And I'm already there! _

_iTS ALREADY TOO LATE! _

_I know its nothin but lies_

_But they sound so sincere! _

I groaned. It was Xion of course, that Goth girl who's my friend but sometimes annoys me. I can't believe she's my roommate. "XION! WHAT IS THAT AWEFUL SCREAMING!" I shouted over the music.

"DEADBOLT. iTS BY THRICE, WHICH IS LIKE...MY FAVORITE BAND, YOU KNOW?" she shotued back, and froze when she saw Riku. She walked out with pajamas. How embaraasing. Oh well. I turned back to Riku. "You needed me?" I reminded.

Riku's eyes slid over to Xion's, who just blinked and went to sit on the couch. "That's just her, I guarantee you, go ahead and try, she's not gonna leave and you can't make her," I assured.

"What makes you so sure?" Riku asked.

"Let's just say paying a professional benchpresser can't do the job either," Kairi whispered. Xion smirked at the memory.

_"You sure you can do this?" Kairi asked. _

_"Yes. Give me girl. Me handle girl," the benchpresser said. Kairi pointed to the dorm door, and walked in the room. 2 minutes later they heard a bang sound and the professioanal walked out,her body curved in many wrong places. _

_"Excuse me, me go find hospital," the benchpresser said, and slowly walked away. Next thing you know it, Xion walks out, eating strawberry ice cream on a cone. She looked at eveyrone, who was staring at her with widened eyes. _

_She shrugged. "I thought she would take my ice cream," Xion explained, and walked away too. _

I shivered at the memory, then walked Riku over to the kitchen and shut the door, where you couldn't really hear the creaming.

Well, muffled sreaming is better than pure screaming.

"Yeah?" I asked, battering my eyelashes, which were 10x the volume thanks to Maybelline, New York.

"So, you know Sora, right? He's your best friend."

I opened the fridge and pulled out a Red Bull. "How do you know?" I asked innocently. Maybe he liekd me so much he wanted to know all about me and everyone who was associated with me.

"Nothin," Riku mumbled, getting flashbacks of reading Sora's journal.

"Well, yeah, we're like, totally tight. Because that's just how I am. I'm a very nice, friendly, enjoyable person to be with and just loves _sleeping_. _In_**,(you don't know how hard it was to write that! becuz we all know how Kairi's an evil bitch**)**"** I hinted, especially emphasizign the sleeping in part.

".BI!" Riku shouted really quickly.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Did I jsut here, _is he bi?" _I exclaimed. Riku bit his bottom lip and looked down.

"_Is he bi? Is he bi? ARE YOU BI?" _I asked insanlely. This can't be right. H's supposed to be my true lover. my knight and shining armor. The one I'm supposed to hold hands with at school to show off to Selphie, my secret arch-nemesis but in public, my friend. The one I can lean all my 36C boobs all over on a night. HE CANNOT, DO THAT, WITH SORA!

"Well, I'm not exactly bi."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he just wanted to know all about Sora too because he knows me. And he just wanted to be sure I'm not friends with no bi's. I took a sip of my Red Bull to calm me down.

"I'm gay."

I spit my Red Bull out to a pic of Selphie flahsing the peace sign with sunglasses out. Oh well, that won't be wasted. I thought it was me.

But back to matters, WHAT?

This means he has no interest in me, I can jigggle my boobs all around him he won't even flinch like most boys do. I can give him a little bootie dance and he won't even care. Hell, I can take off my clothes right now and tease him, HE WON'T. FREAKIN. MOVE!

"Y-you're, y-...you're g-g-gay?" I stuttered.

"Yep."

"Which means like, you don't like girls?"

"Yep."

"And you don't like going to the bathroom with explosive bombs?"

"Eh, sometimes."

"That's cool."

There was a long pause.

"Uh...so...you like Sora?" I asked. My "Teeth" song finished, and was replaced by "Revolver" by Madonna(I'm in love with her).

"Yeah, basically. You know, everyone else knew I was gay, they didn't mind. I mean, how could you not tell? I even had the rainbow lanyard(**what is with people today about rainbow colors? everyone thinks your gay when you have rainbow on now, that stinks. i luv rainbow**)."

I gulped. "So...this means you like...Sora?" I stuttered-asked. He nodded with a smile. I took a deep breath.

For my best friend.


	3. Locked In

**A/N: Hello, guys. I got some good news and some bad. Good news, I'm going to be updatin faster. Plus, people been asking for commentairies in every chapter. So...(gulp), I'll take one for the team and let them come in my mind. Bad news, Kairi wore a bathing suit. **

**(GASP) **

**Yep, I said it. Now I shall-**

**Riku: Sup. **

**Slash: Who let you in here! **

**Riku: Aerith said you're going to answer some PMs and review questions. **

**Sora: Ooh! Can I help?(sees Riku)Oh. **

**Aerith: Let's get this show on the road! **

**_Where's the story? _**

**_-Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac_**

**A: Well, uh. I think you're reading it. :) **

**_How did he end liking Sora if in the previous chapter they were like...uhmmm fighting? Can you explain that please? _**

**_-Mekyoi _**

**A: One thing. Love at first sight. **

**Riku: Total cliche', Slash. I thought you could do better. **

**Slash: Shut up! Who asked you! **

**Aerith: I guess I'll read the next one. (clears throat)This one is a PM, so I'm supposing they don't want their identity put out. **

**_How did Sora end up blushing to Riku? Doesn't he hate rich kids? Does this mean he likes Riku? _**

**A: Elementary, my friend. **

**Yuffie: Ooh, I love Sherlock Holmes! **

**Slash: Wha--, when--...never mind. **

**_How can anyone like Kairi? Isn't she an evil bitch? _**

**A: I know, right! Girl(or boy), we need to hook up some time and talk more on this cuz I guarantee that I can go on and on and make a novel on my rants for Kairi. **

**Riku: But she's hot. **

**Everyone: .......**

**Slash: You just stick to liking Sora, k? **

**Riku: But truly I'm not gay. **

**Slash:Kairi's sick. **

**Riku: And hot. **

**Slash: She's a bitch. **

**Riku: And hot. **

**Slash: And--**

**Riku: Hot. **

**Slash:...**

**Aerith: OKAY! I think its going to get rough in here so I suggest you just keep on reading at the bottom! But first, Slash was supposed to say this but I guess I will! She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, whatever that is. And this is rated M, you never know what will pop up in here. She also suggess that whatever song names she puts in the story and you never heard of, you should hear it. Type the name in youtube or whatever, cuz they're awesome. Kay!**

**Slash: And take this you nasty piece of shi--**

**Aerith: YOU MAY PROCEED NOW! **

**_Selphie _**

I squealed with my like, best bff forev!

"You actually talked, with THE Riku Tanaka?" I asked again.

Kairi smirked and looked down at her nails. "Yep, it was a sinch. I mean like, he was all nervous and all confronting me and my hotness, but I cooled him down with some of this," Kairi said, rubbing one hand down her body. I shook my head an gazed at her. I am so proud to call her my bfff. Bitch Friend Fucks Forever.

"Anyway, I hope you did what I asked," I asked, getting all serious. Because you know, like, I can be like that. I can go all happy, then hard, then smexy, then serious, then smart. Especially smart, because, my IQ is like...14.7. And that's like...a lot right?(**:)**)

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, everyone's already coming to your stupid party."

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone's already...fluffing your Cupid heart, eeh!" Kairi exclaimed. I grinned. Wow, I never even knew I had a Cupid heart!

Tidus walked over to us. I grabbed his collar,and smacked my lips on his with major lip focus, and special tongue tech. When he got off, I questioned him. "What level?" I asked.

"8.5."

"Damn." I mumbled. Everytime one of our guyfriends pass by, we kiss him to practice on our kissing skills, and we swore not to stop till it reaches 10.

Kairi slwoly walked up and slowly moved her lips around his, seeping her tongue in slowly. Then got off with a smirk.

"9."

Wow. I guess I'll have to learn from her(**Selphie, no you don't becuz only sluts know how to kiss real good. the more far away u are form 10, the more oyu are sfe from being a naked girl sliding down a pole when you grow up**).

"Yeah, I'll go." Tidus answered. I smiled. I hope he wasn't flirting with me. Because everyone knows I got a hot crush on Axel.

**(this is where the, "DUH DUH DUH!" part happens. cuz...you know, Xion likes him too. future bitch war comin' up!) **

"But Roxas asks if he can bring a friend," Tidus commented.

Kairi leaned in close to him. "Who is that friend." Kairi said it in a more statement form.

"Not anyone hwo can ruin your rep. Just Riku."

Kairi gulped. I jumped up and down and squealed. I turned to Kairi.

"This is good! This is very good! Do you know what this means? Oh my god, of all the gossip that would spread! We'd be the Party Queens of the century to get the new kid to come!" I expained.

"Yeah, and our rep would also be the wannabe gays on the block..." Kairi muttered. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Huh?" I asked.

Demyx raced toward us. "I heard. I can't believe there's gonna be another big one."

"You guys weren't this excited when I had a party!" Kairi whined.

"That's because yours suck," Tidus joked.

Kairi sweatdropped.

"Well, yeah, we kind of gotta meet up Zexion at the gym. He says he's gotta show us something, so...see ya," Tidus goodbyed.

"Wait," I said. Let me jsut give it one more try. I grabbed Demyx and lip-locked for a couple of seconds, then got off.

"8.7."

"Damn."

* * *

The boys left, and Kairi pulled me in a janitor closet while I was walking down. Aww...she probably wants to tell me how I'm the best friend in the world.

"Selph, you gotta ditch Riku. And if Roxas got's a prob, oh well. One less party guest," Kairi warned.

"What? But Riku is--"

"The one who set up Roxas with Axel!"

I gulped. "Huh? Axel is...taken? And not by...me?" I whined. This can't be. I'm popular. I'm smexy, I'm cute, I'm innocent. I got 38D boobs. What can a guy not want in me?

No, even worse. How can a _guy_ take a _guy_ over _me_?

Does this mean I'm getting..._ugly_?

"But I thought Roxas doesn't like people deciding his love life," I reminded. When I tried to hook him up with Namine' he freaked and said he didn't want people deciding his love life. What are we, Cupid?

"But not now. Riku knew that association with Axel meant major points in pop(**short for popularity**), so of course he hooked up his bf."

"So what do I do now that my crush is taken?" I asked.

"You gotta pay some revenge, girl! Disinvite Riku from our party. In fact, disinvite Sora too. I bet he's the reason why Riku's going to the party." Kairi answered. _Not bet, I know_, Kairi thought.

I nodded. "Got it." And I turned aroudn and twisted the knob, only for it to be stuck. I kept twisting frantically, then slowly turned to Kairi.

"I can only disinvite him if we're actually going to be there," I mumbled.

"What, have you forgotten how to open a door knob again?" she asked. This wasn't the first time. I shook my head. "Let me see that," Kairi groaned, and turned the knob, but it wouldn't move. She slowly inched into panic mode, first softly then loudly and hard banging on the door. "HEY! COME ON! LET US OUT!" she screamed. I shrugged and joined in.

Meanwhile...

The janitor rolled by. He heard the banging and groaned. "Stupid meddling kids. Serves them right...", and he rolled away.

_**Riku **_

I hummed softly to myself. Let's see, Sora totally despises me, which emans I'll have to do something that will grab his attention at the party.

I got it! I'll(**no way, hose', I'm not gonna spoil a perfectly good part in this story. that would be just redonculous. move on or explode.**)--

Yuffie, Larxene, and Aerith ran through the classroom. Sora looked up from his little huddled group. Ah, his blue eyes refresh my green ones.

"Yo, like, has any of you seen Selphie or Kairi?" Yuffie asked.

"Now you just sound like you're trying to be ghetto..." Larxene mumbled.

"I am not."

"We kidna need her to party plan for tonight."

Sora smikred and snickered with hsi friends. "Rich kids, never win."

I tried to flash back, see if I seen any of them.

_Riku walked down the hall. Someone's hand lashed out and grabbed Selphie into a janitor closet. Then it latched shut. A member of Sora's commitee thing locked the outside lock, snickered, then sprinted away. _

Hmm...doesn't ring a bell.

Larxene narrowed her evil red eyes at me, then grabbed my collar and held me toward her face.

"I know you know where she is, pretty boy. Now spit up."

My mouth started to drool.

"I mean the words. Say the truth. All you know."

I made a face and waved my hand in front of it. "I know one thing. Your breath stinks. Truth? Tic-Tac. They have some for 69 cents at Wal-Mart." I stated. She wanted the truth.

She growled, and right before she could rip my "pretty boy" face up to shreds, Aerith grabbed her and held her down until Yuffie was done explaining.

"Seriously guys, we need her bad. All of oyu who were invited know that its tonight at 8. And its..." Yuffie looked at her watch. "3:32. No time, dudes."

I sighed. I can't take their whining anymore. "I know where they are."

They all whoo-hooed and high-fived.

"But on one condition."

They froze.

* * *

_**Kairi **_

We both moaned in the closet. One by one, we gave a really weak knock, then stopped, and groaned.

"We're never going to get out of here," I muttered.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least we got each other," Selphie encouraged. I groaned even louder.

"Are they here?" I heard someone murmur. I quickly snapped my head up and put my ear on the door.

"Yep. I'm not sure if they climbed out of the vent though, already," another voice, a little deeper, answered. I looked up. I totally forgot about the vent. I could've gotten out here a lot earlier if I did that. I looked down at my clothes. Then again, not worth getting the clothes messy.

I banged on the door hard. "Lar, is that you?" I called.

"Kairi?" she replied.

"It's me! Open up!" I shouted.

"guys, they're in there!" I heard Larxene say.

"I don't got a key though," Aerith commented.

"Step aside and let the great ninja do her thing," Yuffie exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. She really watches too much Naruto.

A couple of seconds later, I heard a nail file go through the lock, a couple picks, and the door latched open. I gasped at the sight of fresh, clean, non-vomit-indused, air. I smiled and hugged all of my friends.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked.

"It was Riku that--" everyone turned around but saw no one there. Larxene shrugged. "Oh well. We found you, hello's, goodbye's, now let's go home and par-teeyyy!"

Seplhie and I froze. "YOU SAW RIKU?" we both shouted. They flinched. I closed my eyes, put my hand on my forehead, and sighed.

"What?" Aerith asked.

"Nothing, let's just go," Kairi demanded. Yuffie stepped in front of Kairi.

"Um...that's not all."

I eyed her suspiciously. "What's not all...?" I asked slowly.

"Well, you see. In order for Riuk to show us where you were, he said we had to--"and Yuffie leaned in toward my ear and whispered Riku's condition. My face grew red and smoke flew out of her ears.

"THAT LITTLE----"

**"BEEEEEEEEPPPPP! THIS IS SOMETHING THAT'S NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS TO READ! ALERT, ALERT! PLEASE MOVE ON. **

**I SAID MOVE ON!) **

"So...I guess we have to do it then," Aerith realized.

"Fuckin bastard...god..."Kairi muttered, while they all walked to their car, the sound of a bunch of heels clacking the ground filling the air.

"It's alright. It's the only thing to do to save my party." Selphie commented.

* * *

**Commentary: **

**Slash: DUH DUH DUH! So yeah, if you want to know what Kairi said badly just give me your email or write in the review the codename, "Kids Next Door" and I'll PM or email you what she said. I also decided to do a lemon for this story. But I will not tell you what to do to get it yet. I'll tell you when the time comes. **

**Riku: Come on, give the readers something worth waiting for. **

**Slash: Woudl you please just shut up and leave? **

**Selphie: Am I really that stupid? You made me stupid! **

**Slash: Cuz you kinda are. **

**Kairi: And you made my tits like balloons. ...Then again I want tit balloons. **

**Slash: ...good for you. **

**Riku: Blah blah blah, just when do I get to the part where I fuck Sora? **

**Slash: When I feel like it, bitch. **

**Riku: God, what did I say. **

**Sora: You know, I'm reading my script over, and its starting to edge off the summary of this story. **

**Slash: No its not. I just got everything set up and planned for when what will be in what. You jsut gotta keep checkin for updates. **

**Riku: And who cares if it edges off? As long as I'm still hot! **

**Slash: Riku...to me you were never hot. **

**Kairi: But I was. **

**Slash: Not in my world. **

**(BANG!)**

**(Slash grabs stick and pokes ceiling) **

**Slash: I told you two to take it easy up there! Those are new bedsheets! **

**(CRASH!)**

**Cloud: Uh...we kinda busted your headboard! **

**(groans) **

**(CRASH)**

**Slash: Really, are we going through this again? **

**Yuffie: Fans love it when we break stuff. **

**Aerith: Not me. Kinda ruins my mojo. **

**Slash: Alright, who broke the vase? **

**(everyone points to Riku)**

**Riku: Not me. I touched it, and gravity pulled it down. **

**Slash: Riku, gravity can't make someone fall down. **

**Riku: Yes it can, see? **

**(pushes Roxas down the 7 story house)**

**Axel: Dude, not cool. That's my boyfriend. **

**(DING-DONG!)**

**Slash: I got it. **

**(opens and Roxas stomps in)**

**Roxas: A fat guy broke my fall. And you--**

**(walks to Riuk and punches out the window)**

**Roxas: BITCH! **

**Sephie: I bet that's you're favorite cuss word isn't it? **

**Slash: Yep. Say it all the time. **

**Selphie: Even in front of your parents? **

**Slash: I'm ------, I can say it to them if I want. **

**Yuffie: Shoot yourself. **

**(GUNSHOT)**

**Everyone: ...**

**Aerith: You should really be careful with your words, Yuffie. **

**Yuffie: But I--!**

**Slash: Ah bu-bu. We're leaving. Besides, we promised the readers we would post a new chapter, so peace. **

**Yuffie: (sighs) **

**Reminders: **

**give me your email if you want what Kairi said and for future reference of the lemon. my email is(type as one whole word)koolk456. . yahoo. dot. com. **

**if you don't have email, just type the codename, "Kids Next Door" in a review form and I'll PM you what she said and for future reference of the lemon. **

**why am I making this complicated? **

**cuz its fun. got a problem with it? :)**


	4. The Party

**A/N: Sup guys. I just wanna put out that thanks for all the reviews and whatnot. I mean, I have other accounts with more. Like my Slashapalooza. But still, thanks. And remember, the more reviews, the more faster I go for the fans. Okay, Q and A time. **

**_Is Sora kinda a homophobe? he seems like it xD _**

**A: Yeah, I guess he is. But he still doesn't know that he's a homo himself! lol, I luv when stuff liek that happens. xD**

**_Why does Kairi hate Selphie so bad if she's her best friend? _**

**A: Well Kairi believes that Selphie is slowly gaining more attention than her. In fact, that's the reason why she wanted Riku to be disinvited. **

**_Where can I find that "Teeth" song? It sounds awesome . _**

**A: I always recommend YouTube for anything. But if you got Parental Controls or something, then just google it or check these sites: **

**_Where does this take place anyway, in Destiny's Island? _**

**A: In Hell Hole, I mean, high school. :D**

**_How frequently do you check your email? I just wanna know if I'm gonna send you it. _**

**A: Let's just say its my home page, and I'm always logged on. So every time I open up my Internet, there's my Inbox telling me how many new mails. **

**_Sora was right, this story is kind of edging off the summary. Sora doesn't even have a lot of parts. Are you going to change it? _**

**A: Nope. I got everything in store for when I want it to be. **

**_Bitch is your favorite cuss word? I never knew that! _**

**A: Yep. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Because if I did I would took that Hero's Crest Keyblade, and kick Kairi's ass with it simoutaniously, then get a sumo wrestler to sit on her, and rip up all her homework. And then cut her hair. Because her flaming red hair annoys me when I look at it. Seriosly, who's she trying to be, Strawberry Shortcake? **

**Enjoy! :) **

**

* * *

**

_Sora _

I hummed to myself peacefully and I wrapped my towel around my waist and a smaller one around my hair. I trudged outside my bathroom, to my dorm. I looekd around. Yes! Riku wasn't back yet from school(probably hanging out with Roxas)! I gotta hurry. If I'm lucky, maybe he won't come back in time to get dressed for the party.

I gently pulled off my towel but kept my hair one, its very delicate, and I have to wait for it to dry. I walked over to the closet to browse. Let's see, some jeans, a white polo would do I guess, ah, Black Converse. Perfect. As I reached for it, the door swung open. I froze. It isn't.

"I'm back."

It is.

I jumped inside the closet and hid behind the rack of clothes. Why did I take my towel off?

Riku looked around the room, shrugged, and started to remove his shirt. I silently and curiously leaned forward, staring at his abs. He kept his army cargo's on and simply pulled on a black tee and some black Vans with a skeletion on it. Then he walked out the door.

I waited for a couple of seconds to see if he wouldn't come back, then easily crawled out again. I stood there for a while, thinking.

Why was I so interested in his abs?

Why was I staring at his?

_Why is my dick sticking up?_

I quickly wrapped the towel around my waist again and started to change. It'll eventually go down. It can't stick up the whole time.

_**Kairi **_

"Maybe just a bit more higher," I recommended.

"Like this?" Selphie asked, staing on a ladder hanging up some banners.

"Higher," I answered.

She stood on her tip-toes, but then squealed and fell off from her white stilletos.

"Perf," I confirmed, smirking while I opened my mouth and popped in a pistachio.

Yuffie walked in through the kitchen. "Pizza's coming in 30 minutes."

"And catering?" I asked.

"25."

Suddenly, Fergie's "London Bridge" started to play from the speakers. Larxene hopped down. "Music's up. DJ will arrive in about an hour."

Aerith finished setting up the picture booth and turned around. "Pics set too."

Everyone looked good, which is what I need for my rep to hang out with them. But none of them looked as good as me. I am sure of that because I chose them all out. Everytime they would come to me and ask if it looked good, and it looekd better than mine, I'd give them a low rating.

"4."

"3.7."

"God, take that off!"

Now I look the best, and so does this party.

The doorbell rang. Selphie turned to me. "The party starts at 8. Its--"Selphie pointed to Yuffie for time, because she always wore a watch.

"7:49."

"Its probably a wannabe loser who showed up early 'cause its the first time they were invited," Larxene commented. We all laughed. Selphie went to open the door, and Tidus and Zexion, both in skinny jeans and some Nikes and Reeboks, walked in, carrying the heavy microphone set and 62'' plasma HD TV boxes inside.

Selphie smiled. "Aww...thanks for doing that for me. I bet you knew I couldn't break a nail right before a party." Selphie cooed.

"'Cause that would be like, major crisis right there," Larxene acknowledged, and popped a pistachio in her mouth too.

"No prob. Demyx and Axel are coming with the other set of enhancers you ordered for your speakers," Tidus informed, and the two boys carryign the heavy equipment walked inside and slammed it down on the platform stage they put up there a couple hours ago.

"You know, we're going to still have to do that condition of Riku's," Yuffie remidned. I slumped.

"Yuff, you just put down my mojo by like, times 10%." I clarified.

Anyway, so like...catering showed up 27 minutes later, and I got real pissed off at the catering people because they said they would come in 25.

_"WTF is wrong with you people? You call this service?" Kairi shouted. _

_"Ma'am, if you think we control weather and traffic..." the caterer said. _

_"That's your problem. Now get inside, and I'm not payin' no tips, you moochers..." Kairi ordered. _

I crossed my legs with satistfaction, ruffling my beige jersey dress, with made it look more smexy.

The doorbell rang again, and there was the Domino's Pizza guy with his pizza, all 50 extra large boxes of many kinds of pizza.

"Um, sorry, but you delivered our pizza in _31_ minutes. The pizza's free," I noticed.

"But--"

I grabbed the pizzas from him and slammed the door. Then I placed it on the counter. Little do they know that I'm picky about those kind of things.

* * *

_**Kairi **_

The couple of the first guests were exactly what Larxene predicted. Some geeks who think they're popular now that they were invited to a party. I did my best to stay away from them, but they kept trying to...like, start a conversation with me. Losers, I only start conversations with:

Tidus(hot)

Demyx(hot)

Riku(superhot but gayxxx)

Sora(love u)

My 3 girls(Lar, Yuff, or Aerie...Selphie...I'll think about her)

Axel(mmhhm, I want some of that cookie)

Roxas(only because he's Sora's brother, and Axel's boyfriend)

Rikku, Quistis, Lulu, Garnet, Yuna, Tifa, and Rinoa**(people, these are Final Fantasy characters, I have their games too you know, not only Kingdom Hearts**)(they all moved, but visit us sometimes. God I miss them)

Zexion(wow he is super SUPER hot AND smart. he's my secret crush x10 (: )

While I was thinking of all my old friends, like Terra, I didn't realize how much time passed. By the time I came back to Earth it was already crowded. I quickly got up, put on a smexy smirk, and walked around.

"Hey Kai."

I gasped and turned around to hug him. "Sora! I didn't even see you!"

"Yeah 'cause you were on that couch again eating those fattening pistachios."

I playfully groaned. We always joked around like that.

"Hey, all of your old friends came too," he acknowledged. I froze.

"Seriosly?"

"Yep. They wanna see all of you. Larxene, Yu--"

But I already zoomed past him. I looked for them. I slammed into someone right in front of me. "Ow!" I exclaimed ,and clutched my nose. I just got cosmetic surgery a couple months ago you know.

I heard a familiar laugh. "Sorry, kinda clumsy, you know?"

I gasped. It was kind of dim to see people's faces clearly, so I had to be sure. "Tell me something you would say usually."

"Well, my feet stink. And my stupid thong keeps rising up my thighs. Look at it, everyone can see it's yellow. Just like my bra...thing."

I grinned. "It is you! Rikku!" I squealed. She playfully screamed as I rushed toward her and squeezed her in one of my traditional bear hugs.

"I guess I should wear yellow thongs more....?"

"No, I'm just happy to see you." I sniffed. Was I actually crying?

"Well you're in luck. We're on Spring Break. So I get to stay over at yours for 3 weeks**(I don't know about you, but where I live Spring Break is always 3 weeks)**!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Seriously! And will the others..."

"Same thing. But we're not all going to yours. That would be too crowded which would mean more stepping on my new boots," she clarified, looking down at her white and blue boots. I squealed and hopped up and down, clapping my hands like the Bitch I Am(which I love that song).

Speaking of songs, the music suddenly changed to Drake's, "Over". Everyone switched from regular grooving to dirty dancing.

I sighed. "I can't believe it. I get basically a month with you guys." I mumbled. She looked down at her fingers and started to count.

"A month isn't 3 weeks!" I laughed.

"Oh," she said, and blushed. Yep, she hasn't changed a bit.

I grabbed her wrist excitedly. "C'mon, let's look for the others." And I dragged her along.

Larxene grabbed my arm. "Yo, Kai, when are we going to do the condition?" she asked. **(I'm purposely making you guys impatient for the condition. (:) **

"Condition? Oh I need some for my hair. If you haven't noticed, it kind of went all blond..." Rikku agreed.

Larxene widened her eyes at her. "Rikku, you're here! What's up girl!" Larxene greeted.

Rikku laughed. "Same old same old."

"No time for chit chat, come ON!" I shouted.

I stepped forward and squinted. A girl with long straight black hair and black eyes stared back with a light smile. I smiled back.

"Tifa, come over here!" I called.

She just smiled bigger, showing her teeth this time, which she rarely did, and walked away. "Huh?" I mumbled. Yuffie shook me.

"Kai, we have to go on in 4 minutes!" Yuffie reminded.

I turned to her. "Go on for what?" I asked. Couldn't she see I was trying to get acquanted with my old pals, and find out what Tifa was hiding?

"Uh, hello? The condition?" Larxene answered. Hearing the name made Rikku pinch a piece of her hair and grimace at the color.

"I personally love the color," Aerith soothed to her. Rikku gave back her signature grin.

I looked back at where Tifa once stood. She never, EVER, and I seriously mean it, passed by me without hugging me when she used to live here. What happened? Was she keeping a secret? Maybe she was looking behind me. I looked back. Zexion was talking to Cloud about some ball game.

Zexion.

What if...

Yuffie shook me and handed me a pink bunny suit. I looked at them and they were all already dressed. Together they looked like an advertisement for Energizer batteries.

I groaned. "Why do we have to do it? Its already too late, he already showed you guys where Selphie and I were. He can't rewind time if we don't do it," I convinced.

Selphie nodded, her bunny ears flapping. "True."

"Dude, we know that already. If that was the fact then we wouldn't have been in these, would we?" Larxene agreed.

"Its just that he knows a secret. He said he knows something that can ruin our lives forever."

I gasped. Not...that.

I quickly took the bunny suit and zipped it on, then put on a grin. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Rikku shrugged and let them past by. When she turned around, Tidus stood in front of her with a smile.

"Oh. Hey Tidus." Rikku greeted.

"Hey."

There was tention in front of them from the memobilia of the past.

"How's Yuna?" he asked.

"She's fina." Rikku said with and easy smile. She was so over him now. At least...she thinks.

**Commentary: **

**Rikku: OMG I'm actually part of the gang now! **

**Kairi: Yep. Sweet, huh.**

**Yuffie: Only, why are they here?**

**Slash: I believe it'll create more tention plus I gotta plan in store with them for Sora and Riku.**

**Rikku: Haha, Riku, Rikku. We're like sisters. **

**Riku: I'm a boy. **

**Rikku: Oh. **

**Tifa: Sure. Make me the tough and mean one. The one who backstabs Kairi.**

**Slash: Actually(wait, if you hate spoilers, don't read this line), you won't. **

**Tifa: But, in the story I--**

**Slash: I did that just to turn people in the wrong direction so when the truth cums, POW. Hits them in the face. **

**Rikku: Do I like Tidus? **

**Slash: Not asnwering that. **

**Lulu: I hate my name. **

**Yuna: Why are you so dark?**

**Lulu: _ **

**Yuna: (sweatdrops)**

**Slash: So...you guys are oddly being behaved today. **

**Lulu: That's because I'm here.**

**Rikku: (whispers to Slash)she hates it when we act wild. She's a bit scary but we love her anyway. **

**Selphie: Hey...what happened to Xion? **

**Everyone: (Gasp)**

**Slash: Yeah, I thought I wasn't making anything out of her so I'm trying to keep her out as much as possible.**

**Axel: I thought they were gonna fight over me, Selphie and Xion. **

**Slash: But you got Roxas, you pedophile. I bet you wanted them to fight over you. **

**Demyx: (snickers and nudges Axel)**

**Lulu: So like...I'm gonna go light a cigarette.(leaves) **

**Selphie: I hate smokers. **

**Kairi: Smokers are crazy. **

**Riku: I know, right?**

**Rikku: Let's get crazy to show our hatred for smoking! **

**Slash: (glares at Rikku)I. Officially. Hate...you...**

**Rikku:(laughs nervously, puts hand behind head and sweatdrops)**

**(BANG)**

**Fran: Ooh! Someone's having sex upstairs! I'm in! **

**Slash: Hey! I purposely didn't include you because you dress like a slut with your bunny ears! **

**Fran: What, can't take the hotness? **

**All Boys Except Sora, Who Rolls Eyes: (drools) **

**Yuna: (loads gun) Close your mouths, perverts. **

**Boys: (laughs nervously)**

**Tidus: (whispers to Axel)I totally forgot she had that. **

**Yuna: No. **

**(pulls out another gun) **

**Yuna: I have 2. (winks)**

**Riku: And what if I like being pervy? **

**Demyx: Dude, shut up!**

**Yuna: (points gun at Riku) **

**Riku: (gulps) **

**(GUNSHOTS)**

**Slash: STOP! YOU'RE SHOOTING EVERYTHING! **

**Yuna: Shut up! **

**Slash: DUCK!**

**(GUNSHOTS)**

**Slash: OH GOD LUUUUUNNNAAA! **

**Yuna: (adjusts denim shorts and puts up pink hood)**

**Yuna: Peace! **

**(screen closes in with a tiny hole. A pig comes through the hole)**

**Pig: A BIBIDI DAY--A BIBIDI DO--A BIBIDI THAT'S ALL FOLKS! **


	5. That Condition

**A/N:**** Sup and hello peoples! You know the deal, I do a quick Q and A, disclaimer, then get on with the story with hopefully no interruptions. And by the way, I've been getting a TON of PMs saying how I don't answer some of their questions. Well, I'm sorry. You guys just give me so many, I'll try to answer all of them, okay? I'll even put some in the End of Chapter Commentaries. Just...please don't get mad at me because I don't type quick enough. :') **

**_Are you going to make Sora like Riku right away? _**

**_-Mekyoi_**

**A: EW! NO WAY! Just like you said, that's total cliche' and then the story gets boring. I'm not like those other people who make them fall in love and have a happily ever after. That's why we're on chapter 5 and Sora STILL hasn't grown the least bit of interest in Riku. ;) **

**This one said I can reveal their identity from their PM. **

**_How come Xion's been appearing less and less now? I'm a Xion lover and I really want her back. :) _**

**_-DarkFairy2 _**

**A: Well then I care about my fans, I'll come up with something. **

_**Can you lose Lulu please? Like...kill her off from smoking or something? I never liked her in the Final Fantasy games from some reason, like I'm repelled to her. **_

**A: I...guess I can. I'll try though, because some people requested for Lulu. Just remember guys that I can't please everyone. **

**_I never played the Final Fantasy games, only Kingdom Hearts. How do I know how they look? Especially Rikku, she sounds funny. I can't find a video on YouTube that has your characters. :(_**

**A: Go on YouTube and type in "Top Ten Final Fantasy Girls" and for boys just change "Girls" to "Boys". I looked a vid for you like that all night that had all the characters I used. :)**

**_Slash, I'm not really allowed on Youtube. _**

**A: :( ............ **

**Uh....don't know what I can do for you there, buddo. **

**_Not to offend you or anything but...I'm a Kairi lover and you seem to make her act like a real b*tch. Is there anyway you can switch that up a bit?_**

**A: O_O **

**Not to offend you or anything, but you're crazy. **

**Not that I don't like you or anything, but I can't and won't change it. But I still love you, bro(or dudette):D **

**_ARE YOU SINGLE? YOU SEEM FUNNY! I LOVE YOU! _**

**A: ...............**

**1. You haven't met me. How do you know if I'm ugly or not(although lots of guys told me I'm hot, not lying there)?**

**2. No, I'm not single. **

**3. You don't know how old I am, and I don't know how old you are. **

**Seriously like, what if you're an old grandpa? I don't wanna date a gramps. But I wonder what a gramps would be doing reading yaoi....**

**So, sorry gramps. But you can be my sescond special one! In fact, I'll nickname you gramps. **

**My first special one is that Kairi lover up there. Because I don't hate her in any way. :) **

**Riku: Slash doesn't own Kingdom Hearts in any way. THat's Square Enix's thing, you know?**

**Slash: O_O **

**Riku: What?**

**Slash: I seriously want to kill you right now. **

**Riku: ...**

**

* * *

**

_Sora _

I bobbed to the music with a can of Coke in my hand with my best pals.

"Yo, this is one sweet party," Xion shouted over the loud music.

"Slow is from Cream Lardy?" I shouted back.

"No, YO, THIS IS ONE SWEET PARTY!"

"Fro his cum please hardy?" I called back. What is she saying to me?

She grabbed my face. Then she pulled her mouth to my ear. "YO. THIS IS ONE SWEET PARTY!" she screamed, then she let it go. My ears are going to be ringing for a while.

"Hey Sora. You aged a lot." a familiar voice greeted. I gasped. Can that be?

I turned and hugged the only rich kid(besides Aerith) who wasn't selfless.

"Tifa! When did you..."

She laughed lightly. "Spring Break."

I smiled. She kept her promise. I remember when they moved they said that whenever they get the chance, they'd come back again and visit us. It's been 2 years and now they came back.

Not that I only liked Tifa. I liked Rikku too. She's funny and lighthearted, plus she told me a secret that I promised to never leave my lips.

She's not even rich.

She's middle class. Well...she's like in between first class and second. She's not rich, but she's not average either.

Suddenly all the lights dimmed and it was completely pitch black. I sighed. "What chinaniggan can they possibly come up with now?" I asked. Tifa laughed.

One spotlight shined on a redhead in a bunny suit and a bunny headband that were both pink. She was laid out on a piano, holding a microphone**(finally, the moment you've all been waiting for (: )**.

I gasped. That was Kairi up there! Why is she humiliation herself like that?

A bunch of other spotlights shined on 4 other girls, 1 holding a card, 1 holding a rose, 1 holding a box of chocolates, and 1 holding a tiny present.

Double gasp! That's Selphie, Yuffie, Aerith, and Larxene!

Rikku hopped up and down and clapped her hands. "I love shows."

I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. I lost all emotion.

Because they were all looking at me.

Suddenly Kairi started singing "Halo" by Beyonce with a piano accompanment.

_Everywhere he's looking out! _

_He's surrounded by Sora's embrace! _

_Sora he can see your halo. _

_He knows your his saving grace. _

Wait. _Who_ see's my halo?

While Kairi was singing Selphie, Yuffie, and Larxene walked up to me. They handed me a card, a box of chocolates, and a present. I froze, holding everything in my hand while they walked to the stage and sung with Kairi.

Now their was an extra spotlight on me now, and everyone was murmuring. My face turned totally red, and my cheeks turned a red even deeper. I was totally embarrassed.

I calmy opened the card and read it.

_You're mine. _

_-Riku_

I gulped. Now I KNOW I officially hate him.

Rikku shrugged, quickly went in the spotlight, took the chocolates, stepped out of the spotlight, and started to share them with Tifa.

"Ooh, assorted," I heard Rikku mumble.

I didn't really care if they ate it all really.

I just. Can't. Move.

My feelings-their numb.

I don't feel anything, no scratch that. I CAN'T feel anything.

On the last ending verse, Aerith slowly walked to me and handed me a red rose, and smiled. Then she went close to my ear. "He really likes you," she whispered, then kissed me on the cheek. "He said to do that for you," she whispered again, then turned around and went to the stage.

"What was with the bunny outfits?" Aerith asked as she passed by Riku.

"Just had to make it a bit funny." Riku answered.

Then, when all the girls were on the stage, they bowed. Then the stage went black, the lights went back on, and the music started again. Slowly everyone forgot about it and started to dance again.

Xion had wandered off I guess.

I stared at the rose.

_"He really likes you." _

* * *

_**Kairi **_

I jumped out of the bathroom. There, now I'm back to my original, smexy, co-party hoster(**you keep thinking that Kai**).

My regular friends came up to me. "Glad that's over," Yuffie acknowledged.

"Yeah, and be sure to remind me to kick Riku's ass later on," I told them. Then we laughed.

A familiar looking girrl with long blond hair walked to us. It was Quistis.

I smiled. She hasn't changed a bit, because her face expression was still serious. I hugged her. "Welcome to your real home, Quis," I greeted, purposely annoying her with my hug. She hates it when people touch her. I heard a groan and smiled, satisfied.

Tifa walked over with Rikku.

"Hey guysh," Rikku said in a muffled tone, her mouth was full of chocolate.

"Hi." Tifa greeted.

Rikku looked around. "Where'sh Shora? I wanted to thank him for the chocolaches," Rikku asked, voice still muffled.

"He left early. Something about "Major diarhrea?" I answered.

Rikku gulped it down. "Mmm. That's too bad."

"Guess he took a bad sushi," Larxene reasoned. Whenever someone had to go because they weren' feeling good or really emotional, we code named it "Bad Sushi".

"Well it's 2:30 in the morning. The party's gonna end soon because I bet the neighboring dorms are going to complain, and we still haven't assigned who's going to stay at who's," Yuffie reminded.

I cleared my throat. "Yuffie you can have Yuna. Xion's gonna take Lulu. Larxene can take Quistis. Sora can get Garnet. Rinoa can stay at Aerith's. And Rikku and Tifa can go ahead and stay at mine," I clarified. There. Now it's all cleared up. And no one seemed to have a problem with it.

"But Garnet has a TON of stuff she needs to pick up quickly. Is it okay if I go and drive Garnet up in our campus and get her stuff?" Rinoa asked.

"I can help too, make it faster," Quistis offered.

"Eh, why not," Lulu mumbled.

I smiled and clapped my hands together. "Then its settled."

And I can only say one thing.

Perf.


	6. Moving In

**A/N:**** Sorry that there was no commentary! I just felt that there was probably already enough written in that chapter. And I may sound weird if I say this but...I feel like I'm connected to all of my characters. I feel like I can actually talk to them and what not, like they give me the ideas. And I bet now I sound crazy. That's how I am. :P **

**_You are real funny you know?_**

**A: Why thank you, I get it from my mom. You should see her when she's drunk. :) **

**_In the story how you said there was tention from the past for Rikku and Tidus, what had happened? Is there like...a prequel you wrote somewhere? _**

**_-mylia18 _**

**A: No worries. There isn't. I'm going to tell you what happened in this chapter, when Rikku confronts Sora. Although the story will be a bit more understandable if you guys read "Born to be Wild" on my Slashapalooza account. Its another fanfic that basically explains why Sora hates rich kids, in a fun way. At least, I think its fun, cuz I got like, 654 reviews on it. You don't have to read it though. But if you do, it'll kinda enhance the experience with this story. **

**And yes, I'm using complicated words to confuse you. xD **

**_Don't you have some sort of feeling something's gonna happen with Garnet and Sora? _**

**_-Abreu7 _**

**A: Yeah, don't you? :) **

**And this time, I swear I'll answer some more on the commentary. And remember, just go on YouTube or google it if you don't know how the FF girls look. **

**And I also want to thank all 473 users who sent me PMs to give them what Kairi said, and all 85 of them who gave me their email(now we can chit-chat). **

**But how come no one used the Kids Next Door? I was really hoping for that. I guess we got some Kids Next Door hatas up in here. :) **

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, don't own Kingdom Hearts, blah blah blah, beat Kairi's assyness with a bitch stick, blah blah blah, yes I love cheese if that answers your questions. **

**TEEHEE! x) **

**

* * *

**

_Sora _

I quietly sat on the top of my bed, holding the tiny red box with green ribbon tied around it.

_Should I open this? _

_What if I open it and it sends mixed messages? _

_What if he thinks I like him back after I open it? _

_Should I just throw it away? _

_Should I sell it on eBay for 2 bucks? _

_Why is my dick sticking up AGAIN? _

I sighed and slowly put my fingers on the ribbon. Then I gently pulled it off, and the red silk wrapping fell off. A tiny frame with a picture of Riku grinning wide sat on my palms. There was something scrawled under.

_I don't know what'll happen in the future, but I wanna be sure you remember me. :D _

I didn't make any face or gesture. I didn't sigh or think any comment. I just quietly placed it standing up on my nightstand, crossed my arms and thought until who I wanted would come home.

_**Riku **_

I laughed with my friends.

"I just let you win!" Demyx excused.

"Sure you did. Dude, you sucked like a pussy cat!" Tidus joked.

Zexion patted my back. "We need to have this guy on our team more often."

"Plus, he sure does know how to make paper footballs out of party napkins!" Axel agreed.

Roxas gently grabbed Axel's hand.

"I still think we owned you," Leon disagreed.

"Yeah," Cloud said.

"What? After the way we kicked your asses! Hey Riku, I guess they need a harder butt kicking!" Tidus scoffed.

"Hey, you know what else is hard?" Leon asked.

Everyone laughed**(inside joke Leon told me when I talked to him. if you don't understand it, oh well)**.

I grinned. "Someone pass me a belt, I think I'm gonna have to whoop someone," I went along.

"Yeah Riku, show 'em your black side," Zexion agreed. **(not being rascist here, cuz i have a lot of black friends. just trying to be funny, cuz u know, on everybody hates chris, that's what they said too. remember? when chris said "in our town, that's what black women were known for. They're buttwhoopins"? luv that show by the way.) **

We arrived at our dorm numbers, since we were all across from each other. I waved goodbye, and came in my dorm.

I dropped my stuff on the floor. "Hey Sora, how come you left so early? Everyon was asking for you and-"

I stopped and saw Sora laying on his bed, arms crossed, ankles crossed, back against the headboard, his eyes facing downward. He looked expressionless. He had his poker face on**(can't read my! poker face! muh muh muh ma (:)**.

I gulped. Oh,I forgot about that.

My eyes trailed to the side of him and saw my present standing up on his nightstand. I smiled.

"So, I heard that your old friends came over-"

"Why."

I stopped. "Huh?" I asked.

"Why...did you do all that to me?" Sora repeated. He finally looked up straight into my eyes. They were blank, and so was his face. His eyes were burning itno my skin with concentration and deep hatred, and at the same time sorrow and pain. His voice was so calm and low, this wasnt like Sora. It wasn't like him at all. It was almost...scary. **(i went pretty descriptive there, huh) **.

I blinked. "How can you not know why?" I answered with a light smile, trying to lighten up the mood. But Sora didn't respond. No anger, no crying or anything. He just closed his eyes. It almost seemed like he wasn't breathing.

Until I heard a really heavy breath.

When he opened his eyes, he went from his blank expression to letting everything come out. His eyes were red and swollen from the sudden crying. The site hurt me so much, I'd rather have me punch me over and over till I start coughing up blood. At least it would be less painful.

"And you know what's worse?" Sora asked shakily. Tears continued to fall down his face.

I slowly shook my head.

"For the first time...I don't know what to say."

I opened my mouth expecting something to come out, but I just closed it again. I wanted to just go up to him. I wanted to go up to him and take my thumb and wipe those tears off, and then kiss him passionately. Tell him that everything was okay, pat his head and let him cry on me. But something in me couldn't do it.

"Sora, I-"

But he got up, slowly walked to the door, looked back at me, and then walked out, so silent I heard the gentle click of the door.

This was definetely more painful than coughing up blood.

_**Kairi **_

Eeh! I can't believe my best BFFs are sleeping at my house. And all of my fav ones too! Plus, I can find out what's going on with Tifa.

I peeped in Rikku's room to see if she was doing okay. Huge speakers were blasting "Misery Business" by Paramore, while she bobbed her head and did her Spring Break homework. I smiled, she seems fine. I shut the door and walked to Yuna's. I opened it and saw her with an apron over her clothes, some paint, paintbrushes, and a a stand with those big white canvas on it, splashing a bunch of paint all over it. I never understood an artist's mind. I laughed to myself and walked over to Tifa's.

Before I opened it, I stopped myself and put my ear on the door.

I heard laughing.

"You so don't mean that," Tifa said.

"Yes I do. You changed a lot, and in a good way." It was on speaker, luckily, but the voice was kind of muffled.

"Oh really..."Tifa had replied. I bet she was twisting her hair. When she went in that voice she would twist her hair all girlishly.

"How can I prove it?" the voice asked.

Tifa laughed. "It's okay. I don't need a boy to tell me if I'm pretty."

"I still do though."

"I'll tell you what, you and me, study hall, help me with my homework? I need major help."

"You got yourself a deal," the voice agreed.

Tifa giggled. "Okay, I gotta go...Yeah...bye." And she hung up.

I gasped as I lifted my ear out the door. She was hiding something. I shook the knob, it was locked too. I put my hand over my mouth and ran away. I hope it wasn't who I thought it was.

'Cause if it is that would be major crisis.

_**Sora **_

I silently sat at the tip of the roof of the building, which was like...high because it's 34 stories. But I hope I fall. That would mean everything would end.

I stared at the sunset. Suddelny I heard footsteps. I sighed and ignored them.

A blond headed girl in pj's, which were a light pink silk top, and a darker pink pants with strawberries all over them walked up to me. Rikku's mouth was covered in chocolate ice cream, and she carries a half-eaten one and a sea-salt. She stood next to me, which made her look tall since I was sitting.

"Ice cream?" she offered. I blinked slowly and looked down.

"I'm not really hungry," I mumbled.

It was silent for awhile.

_Let's see, should I involve myself, or should I just walk away_?, Rikku thought.

Eventually she shrugged and sat down next to me and held both ice creams.

"Alright, let's see what's wrong with my Sora-kun**(it's an Asian way of referring to a boy**)."

I closed my eyes, a tear falling down my face. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Okey-dokey. Well, maybe I can still help you."

We both looked at the sunset.

"Sora, remember a while ago when Yuna and I were fighting over Tidus?" Rikku asked. I slowly nodded. Those were tough times, when friendships were breaking apart, people were elaving, and Kairi went through puberty. Thank god she's finished with it, she was so dramatic about everything!

_"So after this dance I'm going to rock, right?" Kairi asked. _

_"Totally, you will be known everywhere!" Selphie encouraged._

_"You'll be popular, trust me on this you will be big," Yuna complimented. Kairi started sobbing hard. "What, what did I say?" _

_"You(sniff) said I was big(sniff)you called me fat!" Kairi cried. They all sighed. _

"I remember it good too. I remember threatening Yuna and we'd always blackmail each other. How we'd always spread bad rumors about each other. And I won too at a point. But Yuna wouldn't give up, and I noticed how Tidus was annoyed with our fighting, and I can see now why. We'd always push into him trying to hold his stuff." Rikku laughed at the memory. "So...I did the unbelievable."

"What?" I asked.

She turned to me. "I let Yuna have him."

I widened my eyes. "But he was the guy you worked and waited for! And you won!"

She laughed. "I know, but because I loved him so much, I did what I knew he would want me to do. I followed my heart."

"But wasn't your heart telling you to have Tidus?"

"Yeah, I guess it was...but it was telling me more to let Tidus be happy. And I knew he would be happy if we stopped fighting. So I gave him up to Yuna, and they became a thing." Rikku smiled at the memory sweetly, and gently and playfully nudged Sora.

"So...you're trying to say to follow my heart?" I asked.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Rikku replied, and winked.

I smiled, looked down, and then looked at her with a smile. "I think I want my ice cream now."

"Good, because I was going to eat it!" And we both laughed together, what we haven't been able to do together for a long time.

_**Tidus **_

"Nah dude, everyone knows how Lebron James beats out Dwane Wayde," I commented, and softly passed the ball to Demyx.**(sorry, fan of basketball and football)**

"No, it has got to be Kobe Bryant. He's awesome, man," Demyx disagreed, and tossed the football to Zexion.

"Kobe's just a Guard. Now Shannon Brown, that's a keeper." And he tossed it to Axel.

"Isn't Shannon a Guard too? They both suck. As for Ron Artest sticks on." He tossed it to Riku.

"Well, think about it. Who's the one with the #1 jersey? Jordan Farmar, therefore making him the greatest of them all."

Roxas laughed. "If you're gonna fight over which Lakers player is better, then why don't you discuss that at a game or somethin'?" Roxas asked,

"You guys fight you're married," Cloud joked.

Leon made a kissy-face to Demyx. We all laughed.

"You're right, honestly I think Tom Brady rules them all," Tidus concluded.

"C'mon man!" they all joked, and laughed again.

Demyx stood up and made a girly pose. "Well if you don't wanna talk about sports, let's talk about cute girls!" he squealed in a fake-girl voice. We laughed out loud.

"Okay then! I nominate Kairi!" Leon squealed too.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Nah, to me she can go join the bitches club."

There were some snickers.

"Now you got me curious, who do you guys like?" Roxas asked.

I shrugged. "I haven't seen Yuna in a while, but I guess I still love her."

"Personally man, I think Rikku's more hotter," Cloud joked.

"Yeah, don't you just wanna snap that thong until it breaks?" Axel agreed.

"If we're lucky!" Leon shouted, and they high-fived.

"C'mon guys, treat 'em with respect," Zexion reminded.

"Why, don't you wanna come suck my dick? It's nice and hard," Demyx joked. Zexion smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Selphie's tits are nice and big. If I had to choose how to die, I'd choose suffocating from being smothered by her melons," Cloud commented.

"One day I hope they get so huge her bra breaks so I can stare at those nipples," Demyx joked.

"Perv," Roxas called.

We laughed.

"I will always and forever like my dear Sora," Riku replied.

"You keep rockin' dude," Demyx encouraged.

"And who do you like, my fellow Zexion?" Axel asked.

"..."

All of us leaned in.

He looked around. "What? Why are you all looking at me?"

We blinked.

He sighed.

"Look, I don't really think I'm ready for love yet," Zexion explained.

"C'mon dude, we're in 11th grade. You can't say that now," Cloud encouraged.

"Then...then I have no crush."

"The lies!" Demyx shouted, and we laughed again.

"Hold on a sec, but weren't you talking to a special someone a while ago?" Roxas taunted.

"No...that was...my mom."

There was pause.

"Dude, you still talk to your mom? That's kinda sad, bro," Leon commented.

"Well now we sound like girls talking about crushes!" Zexion yelled.

"You gotta point there," Axel agreed.

Then the conversation easily switched to sports again, with Zexion sighing with relief for abording the problem.

I nudged him gently. "Hey, who did you like?" I asked.

"Well...I guess Kairi's okay. And Tifa too..."

"So who is it?"

Zexion looked at me, his purple/blue/gray hair covering his right eye. "I don't know."

**So sorry that I wasn't updating! **

**__****Kairi **

Everyone was in there pj's in my room because I called them. Tifa was on my bed, Yuna was in a fluffy beanbag, and Rikku was on the floor. I was standing up, holding a fake smile.

Tifa slowly blinked. "So like...don't you have school tomorrow?" Tifa asked.

"Actually, I do. By the way, are you guys going to stay home while we're at school?" I asked.

"I don't know, but one thing is, I am NOT going to spend my 3 weeks of break at ANOTHER school," Yuna clarified. I nodded. True.

"Guess we stay home," Tifa said. I looked over at Rikku, who was rapid texting on her Sidekick. I walked over to her and snatched it, them slammed it on my dresser.

"Where am I, at school again?" she whined. Tifa and Yuna laughed, but I didn't. We were wasting time. I do need my beauty sleep, you know. Falling asleep in Mr. Xaldin's class is like trying to put out a fire by pouring gasoline on it.

"Guys, we're wasting time, and I really want to talk to you," I complained. Rikku slumped, and Yuna tried to stifle her giggle.

I sighed. I definately need a break too. I can't wait for MY Spring Break.

"Okay, we all know we were seperated for quite a while together, and maybe some of us changed. Maybe we got new bf's, or we formed new secrets. And we all have to know each other's, right?" I asked.

"Isn't that what texting is for?" Tifa asked.

"And I was on a full on convo**(short for conversation**)with Ti..." Rikku looked at Yuna. "...De! I had some questions about there material, it's been turning my clothes a lighter shade," Rikku said.

"Nice save," Tifa whispered to her.

I sighed. These tech moochers."Fine, you wanna text so bad, then we'll text."

They all franticall pulled out their phones, Yuna pulling out her Blackberry, Rikku with her Sidekick, Tifa with her Samsong, and my iPhone.

**(here's the coding: bold means its kairi's text. **_slanted _**means its tifa's, **regular **means its Rikku's, and _slanted and bold _****means its Yuna's.) **

**K, can we tlk now? **

**__****OMG do u think Tidus is on? **

_trust me, i get a strong feeling he is. :) _

plz shut up.

**HELLO? **

**__****mayB i should check the server. **

or...mayB u shouldn't!

_yea, mayB he busy with a special some1. ;) _

_**he is? **_

OK, I THNK KAI HAD TO SAY SOMETHING!

**thx Rik. now- **

******TIDUSTITE HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM. **

**_*GASP*! _**

******(tidus coding is bold and underlined)**

******hey Rikku, i figured i should just come on since we r tlking. **

**_WHAT? _**

_dirty little secret..._

NOT HELPING!

_nothin wrong wit singin some all american rejects. x) _

haha, funny. :(

_**tidy, who were u talkin 2? **_

******ZXion HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM **

**(CODING: **regular and underlined**) **

tidus was just...tlking 2 some ppl!

**but i was-**

hey. 

_oh, hey tidus :) _

**WATS THE SMILEY 4? Y TO ZEXION? **

is there something wrong wit sending me smiles? :( 

**well...uhh...not rlly...**

**__****u never answered me tidy! **

UH...THIS PAGE IS GETTING 2 FULL! I'LL REFRESH!

**Everyone: **NO!

_u DO know that when u refresh. the chatrooms close. and its hard creating 1 when so man-E ppl want to get 1. _

yea, server goes slow. 

***GROAN* u will never listen 2 me, will u? **

_*giggle* u dont mean that, do u? :) _

i do, i rlly thought u looked good at the party. :) 

_:) _

:)

_:) _

:) 

**ur filling up my page with smiley faces. **

_srry. :)_

*******SIGH* **

_oh. didnt see that. _

**yep. ur not. well, im hittin the sheets. **

y hit them when u can sleep? Oo 

_*giggles* _

:) 

**not cool, bro. **

**ugh, u know wat i mean. sleep. **

ur sleeping wit some1!

**NO! **

******ill bet u wish. **

**Everyone: **LOL! xD

***glare* _ **

***sweatdrop* hehe... **

I groaned and logged off, my friends not even noticing I was off.

"Addicts..." I groaned. I clapped twice, and the lights when off. But still they didn't move. All you could see was the glow of their phones, and the smiles smacked on their face. I pursed my lip, went to my computer, and pulled the server plug. All connection went off.

**NO CONNECTION. PLEASE FIND A SERVER AND TRY AGAIN. **

They all looked up.

"WTF, Kai?" Tifa asked.

"WTF? I should be saying that to you! The whole point of texting was to talk to guys, but instead you focused on who Tidus was talking too," I replied.

"You could've just told-"

"I did. But you always skipped over me, reading the next text." I looked at my kitty clock. "It's 11:30 anyway, and I have school tomorrow."

"Ooh! Adult Swim's on!" Rikku exclaimed, and they all rushed out to the living room and turned on the TV. I sighed, shut my door, and climbed in bed.

So much for my plan on revealing what Tifa was hiding. Wait a moment.

I clapped my hands. The ligths turned on, and I plugged the plug back. I typed the hack code for finding out other people's history, and overlooked Tifa's.

**HISTORY: **

**Rik**

**Yuna **

**Kai**

**Zexion **

**Garnet **

**Zexion **

**Quistis **

**Zexion **

**Sora **

**Zexion **

**Tidus**

**Zexion **

**Zexion**

**Zexion**

**Zexion**

**Zexion **

The words overwhelmed my head as I kept reading "Zexion" over and over. That's who she was talking too. That's why her door was locked. She knows I have a gigantic crush on him. She knew that forevere. But she ignores it. She's talking to Zexion. Texting him, hanging out. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was...

trying to steal Zexion away from me.

**Commentary: **

**Slash: As the plot thickens! **

**Tifa: And you said I wasn't the mean one. :( **

**Kairi: Tifa, I officially hate you. **

**Tifa: But its just a script! **

**Kairi: Fine, but in the script world, I hate you. **

**Tifa: *sigh* **

**Sora: I thought this was a romatic comedy. How come its so emotional? **

**Slash: Hello, don't forget the "romantic" part! **

**Riku: So? People mostly read it for the comedy part. **

**Slash: Shut up you! **

**Riku: No seriously, didn't you watch nigahiga's "Rant on Korean Dramas"? Comedy is always over romance. **

**Slash:(say with Asian accent to make more funny)I say shut up I tell you! **

**Tifa: Aw...you hurt his heart! **

**Kairi: Poor little guy...**

**(rubs Riku)**

**Riku: Slash hurt my feelings! **

**Slash: Ooh you little bitch! **

**Riku: (bursts out crying) **

**Slash: T_T **

**Rikku: So Slash, I was thinking maybe you could give me a nickname so I won't get confused with Dorks-a-Lot. Maybe something like...Riri, or...OR FLAMIN FLIPPIN FASER OF AWESOMENESS! **

**Riku: What did you call me? **

**Kairi: Last one. **

**Yuna: Oh definately. **

**Aerith: Yes, very true. **

**Slash: O_O Who are you people? I'm not changing your name Rikku! I don't own you, Square does, and I can get sued! **

**Riku: Like Square Enix ever has the time to come on here and read your fanfics. **

**Slash: Shut up. **

**Rikku: Hey! I own myself and I always will! **

**Fran: Tell 'em girl! **

**Slash: WOULD YOU GET OUT! **

**Fran: Over my bunny ears. **

**Slash: You have bunny ears. T_T **

**Fran: ...**

**Fran: I guess I'll go now. **

**Yuna: You can't tell her to leave! **

**Slash: This is my house, I say whatever I say! **

**Yuna: I'll kick your tiny little ass. **

**Slash: Oh ya? You and what army? **

**(everyone lines up behind Yuna) **

**Slash: ...oh yeah. **

**(2 HOURS LATER) **

**Slash's Mom: YOU WHAT? **

**Slash: Uh...I kind of set the house on fire. **

**Slash's Mom: Son of a BITCH! **

**Riku: ha ha! Slash got owned. **

**(girls cuddle up o him) **

**Yuna: You deserve a treat. **

**Kairi: A very big treat. **

**Riku: Ooh, wanna put some lotion on that burn? **

**(drags Riku upstairs) **

**Meanwhile...**

**Slash: AAAHHH! HELP ME! CRAZY LADY WITH KNIFE CHASING ME DOWN! **

**Slash's Mom: YOU BIG FAT SON OF A #$%^&* BITCH! **

**Riku: Peace! **


	7. The Glass Rose

**A/N:**** Supz! I really haven't updated so long! **

**(muffled voices) **

**Oh, ignore that, it's just uh...(sweatdrop) **

**(bang on door and muffled screaming)**

**Let's continue! **

**_Why haven't you updated for so long? :( _**

**A: Hello, it's summer! I was out on a cruise and I forgot my laptop so I couldn't update. But hey, I did go to California after that with my family and saw the premiere of Karate Kid. I LOVE YOU WILL SMITH. Oh yeah, AND JADEN TOO! :) **

**__****SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU DON'T LIKE ME? THAT WE WILL NEVER DATE IN OUR LIFE? HOW ABOUT WE MAKE A MEETING SPOT! **

******A: ...**

**A: Okay, uh dude, please lay off. I'm not single and I don't know how you look. And how do I know if you're a psycho rapist just trying to steal me away and fulfull your evil pleasures?T_T **

**__****__****What ever happened to Garnet, Lulu, and Quistis? They were out for awhile. :) **

******A: Yep. You see, I'm gonna keep them out until I get Sora and Riku together, because Garnet is going to cause something with Sora. ;)**

**_Is Tifa the mean one in this? Is she the boyfriend stealer that I have a bunch of at my high school? _**

******A: No. It just seems like it now, but it's called, my fav word: PLOT TWIST! xD **

**(closet door bursts open, Yuna hops out) **

**(muffled screaming) **

**I ripped the tape off her mouth. **

**Yuna: SLASH YOU BETTER FREE ALL OF OUR HANDS AND FEET OR I FUCKIN SWEAR THE NEXT WAY I FIND A WAY OUT I WILL FIND A SHOTGUN AND KILL YOU! **

**Slash: Uh... how do I know you won't do that now after I free you guys? **

**Yuna: BECAUSE WE WILL! **

**Slash: ...**

**Viewers this will be pretty graphic, so please read on. **

**READ ON! :'( **

**

* * *

**

_**Sora **_

My alarm clock rang. I quickly pressed Sleep as Riku usually asks me too, and got up. It was 8:30 in the morning and I'm always this groggy. But usually a quick hot shower wakes me up for school. I stood there and thought for awhile.

What is even in my heart?

I sighed and just went inside the bathroom, too groggy to even remember to lock the door.

I heard the alarm clock ring again and a groan. Quickly and tiredly, I removed my pj's and stuck my head in the running water to wash my hair. Then I shook it like a dog and sat at the edge of the bathtub, forgetting to turn off the water, once again, groggy, and thought.

The bathroom door clicked open, and Riku shut it, turned around, and stared with wide eyes. I saw him and screamed.

"AUGHHHH!"

"AUGHHHH!"

"AUGHHH!" and I fell into the water backwards. Riku just looked around, wondering what the hell just happened.

_**Riku **_

I gave shivering Sora another towel and rapped it around him. His hair was dripping wet, and his feet was making trails on the blue carpet for the dorm.

"Uh...sorry...'bout that," I apologized, scratching the back of my head.

Sora stopped shivering and turned around. "No. I'm sorry for not locking the bathroom door."

"Well, but I-"

"I'm sorry removing my clothes too quick."

"But-"

"I'm sorry for falling in the water, splashing your precious, expensive face."

"My face isn't-"

"I'm sorry I don't clean up after you, which is the reason we still have the words ZAC EFRON IS GAY on our mirror written with melted chocolate."

I laughed. "Oh yeah-"

"I'm sorry I EVER EVEN MET YOU! I'M SO SORRY FOR GETTING IN YOUR WAY OF LIFE!"

I blinked.

"And I'm even more sorry you're so selfish that you won't even change it," Sora mumbled, and walked back into the door, this time hearing a click that he locked it.

I just sighed and rubbed a hand down my face and sighed.

"But..." I heard Sora say really low in the bathroom. I looked up.

"I'm sorry that I'm not able to accept it." And the water turned on. I slowly closed my eyes and let myself fall backwards on the bed.

_**Rikku **_

"No really people, I'm starving here!" I whined.

"Then go get breakfast! They serve free pancakes in the lobby room," Kairi answered, applying red lipstick.

"I'll just go and get a wrap at McDonald's," Tifa muttered, and pulled out her car keys.

"Wait, you're going the way you are?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah," Tifa replied.

"In pajamas?" Kairi asked.

"Hell yeah! It's McDonald's, not the Red Carpet," Tifa answered. We all laughed.

"That seems like fun! Maybe I'll go to the lobby room in pajamas!" Rikku exclaimed.

And I skipped out the door, only to hit a guy.

"Whoops! So sorry-"

Sora sighed, and bent down, picking up his backpack.

"Oh, hiya Sora! I hope I didn't break anything!" I exclaimed.

When Sora swung his backpack to his shoulder, he heard shaking glass. Both of our eyes widened.

"I guess I...spoke too soon," I mumbled. Sora quickly pulled off his backpack and unzipped it. He gasped when he slowly stuck his hand inside and pulled out several broken shards of glass, not even caring that one of them poked his hand and made a bleeding cut.

Riku calmly walked down the hallway, his backpack over his shoulder, then stopped when he saw us and hid behind a wall. I ignored him. Right now, there's a friend in need, righ in front of me.

"Uh...is that a project or something?" I asked lowly.

"No, it's a glass rose my grandma bought for me, right before she died. It's really expensive, and it's the only thing I have of her to remember, no pictures or anything," Sora explained, and he shut his eyes. A tear strolled down.

I gasped. "And I broke it? Oh, Sora, I am so sorry-"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't of brought it with me anyway. I guess...it just became a habit to bring it with me everywhere," Sora cut off, trying to fake a smile.

"No Sora. It's nto your fault. That was your only key of remembrance to a loved one, and I was the one, who crushed it with my weight. Oh Sora, I can't believe it, I am so sorry!" I cried.

Sora laughed lightly. "It's okay, it's not like I don't have it anymore. Maybe I can piece it together," Sora compromised.

"I would replace it, but I don't think I can afford it!" I continued. I reached out and grabbed him in a tight bear hug. Sora smiled and patted my back.

Riku stayed silent, and walked the other way to the lobby room.

_**Kairi **_

"Of course Axel would be a good date for the dance!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Axel has the hottistic requirements required for a hot boy," Larxene reminded.

"Too bad he's dating Roxas already," Aerith excused.

"I don't blame him, Roxas is cute," I agreed. They all nodded. I looked over to Sora. He just had his head against the window, looking out.

"Why so down with the frown, Sora?" I asked. Everyone looked at him.

"A lot of things," he mumbled back. And he stayed silent again. Rikku bit her bottom lip. I groaned. I hate silence. I'm a talker, you know.

I got up and went next to the driver's chair. "It's been a fucking 40 minutes in this limo. Drive faster!" I shouted. Then I sat back down. If we want to get to school on time, we can't drive under 20.

"This is a school zone, ma'am. I can't pass 20 miles per hour," the driver replied.

"I'm a kid from the school zone and I'm still tellin you to drive faster!" I back-talked. The driver sighed and picked it up.

Before you knew it, we pulled up next to the curb of the school, and as usual, all eyes turned to us, and as usual, Larxene, Aerith, Sora, Selphie, and I got out in style.

"Bye guys, be good at home!" Selphie waved.

"Ooh, say hi to Zexion for me!" Tifa shouted back.

I groaned and shut the door, and the limo drived away.

Stupid, Tifa and her good looks.

_**Riku **_

2739.

Crack, and my locker's open.

I grinned, and put my stuff that other people would probably call junk inside my locker, and pulled out the neccesities.

"Hey Riku," Tidus greeted, and I smiled and waved back as he passed by.

"Hi Ri-ku!" girls cooed as they passed by me. I nodded with a crooked smile.

"Riku! You're skateboard is still in my office and it's taking up room! Pick it up by the end of the day or I'm confiscating it," Principal Xemnas boomed, and stomped away.

"Hello to you too," I greeted with a smirk, and turned back to my locker. Sora appeared next to me and opened his locker. I grinned my flirting grin. "Well hello," I said.

He closed his locker shut. "Hi," he muttered, and walked away. I turned around and looked at him walk away. That's weird, usually that annoys him when I talk to him, so he rolls his eyes and tells me to get a life. What happened?

_What do you mean what happened, you saw him when he broke that glass rose! _

I sighed and walked to class.

* * *

In Mr. Cid's class I looked around. I finally spotted Sora talking to Roxas about the school's profits.

"Bullseye," I mumbled with a smirk, and walked toward him, pulled a chair, and sat on it backwards, facing Sora.

"Oh, hello Riku, nice morning isn't it?" Roxas greeted. Sora just looked down.

I thought about what to say. "Yep, great morning. I bet Sora's eyes could be well hidden if he lived in the sky, seeing how blue the sky is. Beautiful, isn't it?" I commented, smirking.

"Aww..." Roxas gushed. Sora just closed his eyes and blushed, muttering something. I'm getting to him!

"Yeah, up in the sky fits you perfectly, since your name means sky anyway. You would be as delicate as a rose." I widened my eyes. Oops.

Sora blushed deeeper and his mouth quivered.

"Sora?" Roxas asked.

Sora ran out the room.

Roxas looked at me. "Maybe he doesn't like roses," Roxas suggested.

"Or maybe he's just tired of seeing me anymore..." I mumbled.

* * *

"See ya, guys," I said, and entered my dorm room. Sora goes to Student Council on Thursdays, so he wasn't here right now. I dropped my backpack and walked over to his nightstand and saw crushed pieces of glass and failed attempts of glue on them.

_...you're so selfish that you won't even change it. _

I thought. That means Sora stopped by. I purposely forgot about my homework and sat down on a chair and went ahead and started to fix the rose. My dad always did these kind of things, so I should be able to do it too.

It was hours, and it was starting to get dark, so I turned on a lamp. I got so into it, that I already had an army camo scarf on my head. Army camo is my favorite. I guess Sora was at the mall or something because it was already 11:59.

At 12:30 I finally finsihed fixing the glass rose. It was perfect, shined so the glue was all over it, and fixed together. You couldn't even see the cracks anymore. It really was pretty though, I can tell you that. And even though Sora hated me, I still don't care. I wanted to fix it anyway, even if he wouldn't except it.

I yawned and went ahead and fell asleep on the nightstand itself. My work here is done.

_**Sora **_

I stood at the front of my dorm door. "Thanks guys for looking but, I guess they don't sell glass roses anymore," I thanked.

"No, maybe if we order it online specially on Kiss My Glass..." Xion suggested.

"Kiss My Glass doesn't do special orders anymore. They were getting too many," Rikku informed.

"That's disappointing," Roxas said. I smiled at my caring friends. They were willing to all combine their savings just to replace a broken piece of glass.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best," I commented. They all hugged me in a group hug.

"We better go to sleep. My friends will be wondering where I am, and you guys have school tomorrow," Rikku reminded. They all nodded and waved goodbye. I put my key through the lock and opened the door.

Only a lamp was on. Hmm, don't remember turning one on.

I turned on the lights and saw Riku dozing off on my nightstand.

I gasped, he better not drool!

I ran over and stopped when I saw the glass rose sitting next to him, all one piece again, perfect like it was never broken.

I slowly looked at it, then looked at Riku, who was still sleeping and didn't even acknowledge I was here. And he was probably up all night on it.

I lightly smiled, stroked his long silver hair, and headed for his backpack. I digged inside some junk until I found his homework and started doing it.

Now I see the real Riku.

Outside he's a mindless jerk who flirts too much and thinks too much of himself.

But inside he's a sweet and sensitive person who actually does have a heart.

And...now I'm getting the same feeling he has for me.

**Commentary: **

**Riku: BOOYA! I ALWAYS WIN! **

**Sora: Just keep in mind that in real life I still wouldn't have chose you. **

**Yuna: Alright, alright, my turn. **

**(shoots bow-an-arrow and strikes apple in my mouth) **

**Yuna: WHOO! **

**Slash: This is getting really uncomfortable. **

**Kairi: That's the point. **

**(Slash spins on a wheel target) **

**Rikku: Ooh! Ooh! Me next! **

**Yuna: First we need to put a new apple in her mouth. **

**Slash: And so ends the hatred for Sora and Riku. **

**(sticks apple in mouth) **

**Aerith: Which means next chapter they will be together! **

**(Rikku shoots, and scores) **

**Rikku: OH YEAH! **

**Yuna: New apple! **

**Larxene: I'm next. And forget the apple, I'm gonna aim for the most painful spot for a girl. **

**Slash: (gulp) **

**Larxene: Cover your little boobies! **

**Slash: For all you readers out there, one little tip. **

**(steps in front of screen blocking view) **

**Yuna: Never tie us up! (commercial grin) **

**Selphie: Ooh, are you guys going to eat those apples? **

**Everyone: T_T **

**Selphie: I'm starving! **

**Fran: Bye! **

**Slash: OMG WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE AGAIN! **

**Riku: Peace peoples. **


	8. Sora and Riku!

**A/N:**** Yes, the moment you've all been waiting for, this. Is. American Idol. **

**Kairi: Nah, she's just foolin. If you're here for chapter 8, this is the place. :) **

**Slash: Yeah. This is the chapter when Sora and Riku get toggether, the REAL moment we've all been waiting for. **

**Random Guy Out There Reading This Eating Popcorn: Aw man, so much for singing. **

**Larxene: Wait, Sora and Riku? **

**Zexion: Together? **

**Tidus: Are you serious? **

**Rikku: Yes he followed his heart like I told him! **

**Tifa: Putting both of them together will like...screw up gravity. **

**Slash: Okay, but if you haven't noticed, that was the point of the story. **

**Demyx: To screw up gravity? **

**Slash: NO! To make Sora and Riku a couple. You know, yaoi? **

**Namine: I draw yaoi all the time and stick it up in the white room at the haunted mansion! **

**Kairi: You know, that actually sounded rascist right there. **

**Yuna: So I suppose there's a black room too? **

**Slash: T_T **

**Namine: That's so true! **

**Slash: This is what I deal with everyday. **

**Kairi: We should march up to Square Enix to make a black room! **

**Rikku: And change my name! **

**Everyone: Yeah! **

**Slash: (crawls up in fetal position) **

**

* * *

**

_Riku _

The alarm clock beeped. I groaned and turned around.

Wait.

OH GOD SCHOOL!

I looked around.

OH GOD THE ROSE!

Hold on a sec-

I fell down and frantically looked for the beeping alarm clock in the dark.

OH GOD, WHERE'S THE ALARM?

Oh wait a minute.

I slowly rose up and clicked the lamp on and saw the alarm. I stopped it and sighed with relief that I didn't wake up Sora. It was 6:00 and I just wanted to get up early so that bathroom incedent doesn't happen again. Cautiously I turned to the beds and saw Sora sleeping calmly. Phew.

Oh wait. The rose. Where is it?

I frantically looked around the nightstand, but it wasn't anywhere.

I slid down to the floor against the wall. God, I screw up at everything don't I.

I went ahead and entered the bathroom and performed my daily routine.

1. Brush my teeth.

I spit the toothpaste down the sink and looked up in the mirror. I pursed my lips and scrubbed the chocolate off for 40 minutes.

2. Shower.

I exited it, letting steam exit the tub, clogging up the mirrors. Dammit! Sora hates when that happens.

Another 40 minutes spent cooling the bathroom down and clearing up the foggy mirror.

3. Apply hygenical stuff.

Deoderant, gel to make my hair spike at the back, lotion-

Why won't it open? C'mon-

Dammit!

Another 40 minutes spent cleaing off the lotion on the mirror.

4. Put on clothes.

White ankle Nikes, khaki cargos, white t-shirt, cargo fingerless gloves. But something was in my pocket.

I pulled out some green goo from the science lab. Oh yeah! I smiled and started playing with it, only for it to fly off to the mirror.

Dammit!

5. Extra.

Slowly I rised cautiously to the mirror, cautiously putting on a sprits of cologne. I sighed with relief. No cologne got on the mirror. My elbow accidently knocked the glass bottle down on the floor.

Dammit!

I sadly put my head down and went to look for a paper towel. No wonder Sora said I was so messy.

6. Get my cell, skateboard, backpack, homework, and keys.

Check, check, check, and check.

But the homework.

Oh god, Ms. Maleficent is gonna kill me!

I facepalmed myself.

Oh well. I decided to fix Sora's rose in exchange for unifinished homework. Oh well.

I stepped out of the bathroom at 7:50. I smiled. Score.

Then I quietly shut the dorm door and let Sora sleep.

* * *

School hours weren't pretty though.

"RIKU! GET UP!" Ms. Maleficent shouted.

I quickly snapped my head up. Sora giggled. I closed my eyes and smiled lightly.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY? WHERE'S YOUR HOMEWORK?" Ms. Maleficent asked.

"Which one do I answer first?" I replied. The whole class laughed. She gave me a look. Sora simply smiled.

"Okay Funny Pants answer my second one first," she answered.

"My pants don't seem to be laughing but okay," I joked. More laughter as I pulled my backpack out.

I opened my folder and widened my eyes as I saw all the math homework was done.

"Give me that!" she yelled, and snatched the work. She looekd it over and groaned. "You have an...A," she grumbled. I grinned, then stopped and wondered how it was finished when I didn't do it.

Sora pssed me. I turned around and looked at him. He smiled genuinely at me and waved. I slowly waved back and turned back to my desk. Why is he being so friendly to me?

And at lunch.

"Yeah, so when the Fifa World Cups were over, I was so pissed my team didn't win!" Axel explained.

"Mine did," I commented. He lightly punched my shoulder.

"Hi Riku!" Sora greeted as he passed by me and walked away to his table. I watched him walk to his table with a light smile.

"Hey, you never told me you got him," Leon said.

"Oh, well, I didn't though," I said.

"Sure you didn't," Roxas joked, and smiled.

I looked around with one eyeborw up, shrugged, and took a bite of my burger.

And at the town's library.

"Augh, where is fixing TV's for Dummies!" I whispered. I moved a book to the side, and saw Sora on the other end. He looekd up and smiled at me.

"Here," he said, and handed me the familiar yellow and black book. He laughed. "I heard you looking for it, so I went ahead and found it," he explained.

"Uh, thanks So-" I looekd up and he was gone.

* * *

_Take the red cable plug and plub it into the outlet with the black plug. NEVER put a red cable plub in the same outlet as a white one! If you do, you're a major dummy, dummy! _

Okay, that seems easy. I plugged it in to the outlet and the TV turned on. I laughed and rubbed my hands together. I got our dorm TV working again.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Then I went to the bathroom to wash my face.

Sora silently smiled, bit his lip, and gently shut the door. Then he turned off the TV and hid behind the dresser.

I turned off the sink water and wiped my face. I should probably put on a shirt now. Sora gets annoyed by that.

Wait, why do I keep changing whatever I do jsut for Sora? He hates me now.

On second thought, he's hated me forever.

Oh well, I still care for him. I left the bathroom and saw the TV off.

"What the hell, I thought I fixed it!" I shouted, and kicked it, then I ran a hand through my hair.

I heard a familiar laugh, and then someone hopped on top of me, knocked me down and started kissing me. My eyes were wide open. He got off and smiled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sora?" I asked. Then I widened my eyes again. "Uh, just for the record, I was going to put a shirt on-"

He started kissing me again. When he got off he kept looking into my eyes.

"Um...hello to you too," I greeted.

"Don't put on your shirt," Sora said.

"Why?"

"Cause I like you shirtless," and he started kissing me again.

Sora hit his head on the way here.

Where's the Robitussin!

Wait a minute, that doesn't help wacky heads!

He got off of me again. "Okay, I'm on the floor, shirtless, and you're kissig me. What the hell just happened?" I asked.

He smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For fixing it. It came out beautiful."

It took me a moment to catch on. "Oh yeah! But I lost it!"

"No you didn't, I just took it and kept it in my drawer."

I smiled. "You...liked it?"

"Of course I did! And even if you couldn't do it, I would still be happy that you attemtped because you care."

"Seriously?"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Sora said with a smile.

"Can do," I answered, and he carressed my cheek as I shut my eyes and kissed him. He willingly opened his mouth and slid his tongue inside, rubbing his hand down my chest.

I went to his neck and started putting little kisses all over it. He laughed and got up, helping me up too. It was silent again, and he started to kiss me again.

"I just can't keep my hands off you for some reason," he informed.

I laughed. "I don't have a problem with it."

He smiled again. "Then neither do I." He stared at me with his blue eyes, and he slowly leaned in again. I kissed him back, holding his waist while he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Rikku passed by, holding a Big Mac Tifa had bought for her and passed by the open dorm door. Then she widened her eyes, took a couple of steps back, and stared at the kissing couple.

Rikku squealed and ran off to tell her friends.

Sora laughed as I pulled him closer, his forehead against mine.

"I never thought this day would happen," Sora commented.

"Never believe the impossible is impossible," I reminded, staring at him. He smiled and laughed, one of my favorite sounds in the whole world. He had the mostt angelic face in the world, no matter what emotion he was feeling.

I blinked,and smiled close-lipped to the side as he hugged me.

"You know I was the one who did our homework," Sora noted.

"I figured."

"And I saw how freakishly clean the mirror was in the bathroom."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah."

"Then I realized it was just your clumbsiness when I noticd how the bathroom smelt strongly of Nior."

"Yeah," I sighed.

He looked up at me. "I like it."

I grinned.

"Next time, don't wash it."

I laughed.

"By the way, there's a replacement on your dresser."

I slowly blinked. "Thanks."

"No, thank you, Riku."

"I like hearing you say my name," I commented.

"Riku," he said.

I looked at him.

"Kiss me," he whispered.

And I laughed as he pushed me down and kissed me again.

* * *

_**Rikku **_

"Aww..." everyone cooed quietly as we peeped through the open door and watched them have their moment.

"Ew," Kairi muttered.

Aerith rolled her eyes at her comment.

"It's cute," Larxene said.

"And this is coming from Larxene," Tidus snarked.

"And what's that supposed to mean besides the fact that I can kick you butt?" Larxene whisper-yelled.

"That's why."

"This is so romantic," Namine' agreed.

"I can still remember when Sora would always try to avoid Riku, now he can't get off of him," Aerith said.

"Well, people change," Tifa stated.

"You can say that again," Kairi muttered, looking over at Tifa.

"Don't you think we're invading on them? That they should have space?" Roxas asked. Everyone turned to him.

"This is a once in a lifetime thing, and you want us to leave?" Yuna replied.

"Boy, you must be drinkin something," Larxene commented.

"But it's getting dark-"

"Don' be trippin too."

Sora laughed. I gasped and shushed everyone. We giggled.

"Alright, alright, now seriously, what time is it?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, it's probably on the alarm clock," Riku answered.

"I don't see it. Hey, you still have your cell on you? Mine is in my backpack."

"Yeah, its in my pants."

Sora dug through his pockets.

"It's not there."

"I never said they were in my pockets."

"But you said they were in your pants."

"I know," Riku said with a sly smirk, putting his hands behind his head.

Sora slowly put his hand through Riku's front of his pants, and felt a cold metal thing next to his crotch.

"Is that your cell phone!" Sora asked.

"That's my cell phone."

Sora laughed. "You're dirty."

He checked the time on Riku's Blackberry.

"Whoa, it's 1:00!"

I gasped, and all of us scrambled back to our dorms.

_**Riku **_

"And to thinnk, they're's school tomorrow," Sora sighed.

"Are you sleepy?"

"I guess."

"Then sleep."

"On you? Won't it annoy you?"

"Nah, I'm warm."

Sora smiled. "You really are sweet."

"Yep."

"Let's just work on the dirty part," Sora joked.

"Don't plan on it."

Sora giggled, and gently laid his head on my chest. Once I was completely sure he was asleep, I picked him up and put him in his bed, then laid down next to him and watched him sleep.

I felt like Edward in Twilight, but oh well.

I sighed and fell asleep next to him.

**Commentary: **

**Sora: Edward in Twilight? **

**Slash: You try coming up with anyone else who watches people sleep! **

**Riku: True dat. **

**Aerith: So this means Rinoa and the others are going to arrive now, right? **

**Slash: Not quite yet, just wait a little longer for Riku and Sora to settle in as a new couple. **

**Sora:(clears throat) Just so you know I wasn't comfortable kissing boys.**

**Larxene: Good to know. **

**Everyone: ... **

**Slash: I suppose you should read on now. **


	9. The New It Thing

**A/N: ****I'm having so much fun writing these chapters! :) **

**Disclaimer: ****Blah blah blah, don't own shit, yeah and so on.**

**Juust...c'mon! Keep reading! xD**

* * *

_**Sora**_

"Oh Sora..." a familiar voice called. It shook me. I smiled and playfully groaned.

"If you don't wake up I'll steal your pants."

I widened my eyes and sat up. "You wouldn't."

"You're probably off on that," Riku replied, holding up some skinny jeans. I snatched it and rolled my eyes.

He was being his regular self.

He hugged me from my back and bit my ear. I laughed and turned around.

"Apology excepted,"I agreed, learning that was his way of saying sorry. I looked up at his face. Before I never acknowledged it, but now I did. I couldn't believe that I was always the first one to see his face, and I don't want that to change. He tilted his head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

I smiled and closed my eyes slyly. "Oh, I don't know, just the fact that the bathroom lock is broken.." I tempted, purposely swaying my hips.

Riku barked like a dog and followed me in.

"Aha, you are dirty!" I said with a smile.

"Yep, I'm get down in the mud dirty."

"We'll have to work on that. Now how can I fix you?"

"Feeding me."

"Okay then," I went along. He barked again and ended up having a fine bath.

* * *

_**Kairi **_

I knocked on Tifa's bedroom door.

She opened. "Yep?" she answered, popping her lip on the p part.

"I've been trying to ask you this all week but..." I peeked in her room and saw a shirtless back.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"No one," Tifa said frantically, closing the door. I held it open.

Tifa turned around and gave the person a frantic look. I heard the person mutter, "Shit."

"No seriously, as friends we shouldn't keep secrets. Who is that?" I demanded.

"Well as friends we shouldn't butt into each other's business," Tifa replied.

I groaned and pushed the door completely open and saw Garnet quickly turn around and cover her boobs.

"I...needed to borrow a shirt," she mumbled. I covered my mouth in embarrassement.

"Wow, Kai, you can't even trust your own friend?" Tifa asked.

"Uh...Kai, I don't think I'm ready to stay in at a boy's room yet," Garnet said.

I poked my tongue out inside my cheek. "Uh...hold on a sec just...give me some time to think," I muttered, and I left for school.

_**Riku**_

Sora put his stuff in his locker while I silently stared from a far. I wonder why such a sensitive and cute guy would choose someone like me. I don't deserve him at all. In fact, he only started liking me when I fixed something of his. What if I didn't? Would he still be talking to me? Would last night still would've happened? Would he be laughing when I flirted with him?

I shook off the evil thoughts and went ahead and walked toward him. "Hey hey," I greeted.

He closed his locker. "Hi." He turned around, and I put both of my hands on the lockers, trapping Sora inside while I looked at him. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I see you need something," he noticed.

"Yes. You, me, a movie. Tonight."

"That's pretty forward."

"So whataya say?"

He smiled. "I don't know, I mean, think about everythign you can do to me when the lights go off there..." he teased.

I smirked. "Well you didn't seem to have a problem with it last night."

He pecked me on the lips. "Sure."

I grinned as he walked to class. Maybe he really does like me. I don't know why I'm worrying so much. I'm a carefree person, I shouldn't worry.

"Well, I see someone's catching on to someone's heart."

I turned around and widened my eyes at Rikku, then I pulled her into the nearest janitor closet, getting some deja vu.

"Rikku, what are you doing here? You don't attend this school!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but I just had to warn you about Garnet."

"Who?"

"Garnet. She's a nice girl. A lot better than you."

I groaned. "I'm not even sure if Sora and I are together yet, so screw you."

"From what I saw last night it looks like you are."

I widened my eyes.

"Anyway, I really care about Sora, okay? Just...don't be like other duschbags and hurt his feelings. He's sensitive, and real honest. He doesn't cheat or anything. So you better play nice."

"I'll play nice, but I won't be Mother Teresa," I replied with a smirk.

"Snarks like that and Sora will leave you faster than you can say 'but'."

I snickered.

"What?"

"You said but."

"Grow up!" she yelled, and left the closet with me. She turned back, gave me a look, then left.

_Snarks like that and Sora will leave you faster than you can say 'but'. _

But that's just the way I am. Sora likes me for me.

Right?

* * *

"Riku, you're getting in my view."

He pushed me away. I put my face next to him again, making my face take up the mirror. Sora laughed "It's called space!" He pushed me away again.

"What if I don't like space?" I asked, pulling him closer.

"Ugh, Riku, you know that face always makes me-"

I smiled delicately, tilting his head.

"Riku, do you wanna miss our movie?"

I focused my eyes on his deeply.

He sighed, and smiled, pressing his body hard against mine. I grinned as his lips touched. I gently pushed him to a wall, letting him hold my cheek. I heard him moan as I pressed harder against him.

"Uh...I hope I'm not disturbing anything, but where do I put my bags?" someone asked.

Sora quickly got off and blushed. "Uh...sorry, uh...you-" he looked at the girl and smiled. "You must be Garnet. Kairi told me you would be coming."

_Garnet. She's a nice girl. A lot better than you. _

I narrowed my eyes at her. Sora walked toward her. "Uh...we're going to see a movie, so...I guess you have the room for the night!" he joked. Both of them laughed. What was so funny?

"Here, I'll unpack them in the closet quickly. I'm really fast at that." And Sora took the bags and stepped inside the closet.

I sighed and took the comb and brushed my hair. Garnet held the door and smiled.

"Hi!"

No reply.

She blinked. "I'm Garnet, but I bet you alreay know that. What's yours?"

I kept looking in the mirror, brushing my hair. C'mon Riku, you saw Sora be nice, you have to too. You have to change for Sora.

I took a deep breath. For Sora.

"Uh, Riku."

"I hope you aren't mad at me for cutting your...scene. You must be an it thing right?"

I stopped brushing. "It thing?"

"Yeah, it's what me and the girls call a strong couple. An it thing."

I smiled a little. She thinks we're a strong couple? Maybe she is nice.

"Thanks. And, uh...you didn't cut anything at all, Garnet."

She smiled genuinely.

Sora came out. "Okay, I got 'em unloaded. Now you can just chillax while we take our night away."

Garnet just closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

_No, please, not me! _

_It's too late for that now. Why did you even step into a quarentine? _

_AUGH! _

The whole audience screamed, backing up from the 3D images of "Quarentine". I just laughed and took some popcorn. I've seen scarier.

Sora hid his face in my chest.

"This is too scary!" he squealed.

"Relax," I pulled off my glasses. He looked up, taking off his too. "I'm right here. Nothing is going to pull you away from me," I assured.

Sora smiled and we started to make out again. Most of the audience awwed. Some of them grew disgusted. Oh yeah, we were at the front seats, so of course everyone can see us.

Someone tapped us. I looked up, Sora not even bothering to look up, leaning his head against my arm, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Um, excuse us, but we're trying to watch," said some popular-wanabe's, looking like a clown with all their make-up and huge tits they're shirt squeezed.

"How can you watch with all that fake boobage smothering your popcorn?" I replied with a smirk, and turned back to the movie, satisfied with their looks of horror.

"I don't know, he's hot," one of them whispered.

"Shut up!" another said.

_Somebody help us! We can't be in here!_

_It's the Curse of Qura! _

_Oh, they won't be hearing from you anytime soon..._

Sora screamed and covered his ears and hid his face again against me. The whole audience screeched.

I laughed, then stopped. I looked down at Sora. He was clutching me tightly, but he still had a smile. What if he heard what I said to those sluts? Maybe Rikku's right. Maybe I am a little bit too rude, or too tough. Maybe I need to change.

I hugged Sora. "Trust me, you're okay," I told him, resting my head against his.

"Riku, you're too sweet." And he turned to the movie.

Trust me, I'm not enough to deserve someone like you.

* * *

"And I was so freaked out when Qura grabbed her and pulled her under the endless dakrness under the bed!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah," I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the road.

Sora sighed happily and leaned against the chair. "That was such an awesome first date."

"Date?" asked.

"Of course. It was our first date as a couple."

I smiled. So I guess we are together.

"You know, I used to think you were just a rich jerk who couldn't do anythng for youself," Sora reminded. I frowned. He turned to me. "But now I see the real you. Inside, you have a huge, pink, heart."

I smiled. "Well when you put it like that I don't want one anymore."

"Oh so I suppose you want a blue one?" he asked playfully.

I thought. "No. Actually, I like the pink one."

Sora smiled. "I do too. And I like the person holding it."

I was silent for awhile.

"sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I...snarky?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, am I too rude? Don't you think I should change? Or be more humble or something?"

Sora furrowed his eyebrows. "Riku, I like you the way you are. You're like a mystery, a hidden cloud in the night sky."

I stayed silent.

"To other people, you're yourself. But you can be nice when you want to. At some moments you get quite annoying," he said, we both laughed lightly. "But, overall...you're a nice guy."

I pulled over to a parking spot in our dorm building. "But how do I know that you're telling the truth?" I asked.

He smirked and climbed over to me, and kissed me quickly, looking into my eyes.

"I don't know if I believe you yet."

He smiled and kissed me a little longer.

I grinned. "I...think I believe you now."

"Good." And he hopped out of the car.

I got out and locked the door. Sora stood there, starign through the night.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" I asked, turning serious again.

"What if Qura is real?" Sora asked. I grinned.

"Then I'll be your knight and shining armor."

Sora turned around, crossed his arms, and smirked. "And how so?"

"Well, I'd rescue you from the dreaded curse." I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, surprised that he was light.

"Riku!" he laughed.

"Then, I'd pull you into my headquarters, the only safe place in this world left." I walked inside the building and found our dorm room, Sora playfully banging my back.

"Then I'd show the scantron who you are, and it will except you by your cuteness!"

"Riku, are you really doing this?" Sora asked happily.

"It excepted you! Now we must enter!" I stuck my key in and opened the door, and threw Sora on the bed.

"And then..." I thought, holding my arms up so I towered on top of him.

"And then what?" Sora asked.

I smiled. "And then you fall in love with the brave hero, and together, Qura can never stop us."

He laughed. "Okay then, as long as Qura doesn't get me."

He laughed as I climbed on top of him, kissing his neck. He giggled.

I got up. "Are you falling in love with the brave knight yet?"

Sora smiled. "I can't know you're brave yet until you kill off Qura!"

I grinned and got up, climbing under the bed and making noises. Sora put his hand over his mouth and tried to hide his laugh.

"Rejoice! Qura is dead!" I exclaimed, climbing out.

Sora batted his eyes. "Oh, kiss me brave knight!"

Riku winked. "Can do." And he giggled as I climbed on the bed and kissed him. He ran his hand through my hair.

"Riku," Sora said once I got off of him.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I'm scared anymore."

"I won't let you be. I'm right here."

Sora smiled and leaned in.

"Oh, hi guys, you're back!" Garnet exclaimed, exiting the bathroom.

Sora and I stopped and looked at her.

Sora smiled. "Oh, hi Garnet!"

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

Sora smiled and snuggled me. "Yeah, I had a great time."

I looked down at him and smiled.

"I can see that," Garnet joked, smiling too.

Sora tangled his hand in mine. "I can see that too."

Garnet smiled. "I guess I'll leave now." And she quietly exited.

I turned to Sora. "Now, where were we?"

"I was falling in love," Sora answered.

"Then in that case," I said, and turned off the lights and heard Sora giggle as I climbed into bed with him.

**And this is where the lemon would be if Fanfiction didn't have morales. :) **

* * *

_**Garnet **_

Quietly I entered the place I would be staying in for Spring Break and cautiously turned on the lights. I saw a bunch of clothes on the floor, and looked up to the bed. Sora was sleeping with a smile, facing me, covers covering his naked body, and Riku had his hands behind his head on the pillow, sleeping with a smirk, not even bothering to cover his chest.

I smiled. They really are a nice couple. I picked up the clothes and opened the door.

There was a giggle.

Interested, I stopped and listened while peeping back in.

Riku twindled Sora's spiky hair.

"Riku, stop."

"Uh-uh," Riku answered with a smile, twisting his hair continuosly.

Sora smiled bigger and turned to Riku. "I'm guessing that was your good morning?"

Riku smirked.

Sora sighed. "Well, it's Saturday. I guess I could sleep in."

"Take a break for awhile," Riku encouraged, hugging Sora on the bed.

"I think I just took one with you, you just 'breaked' my virginity."

Riku smirked even deeper. "Awesome, I was the one to steal away the Flower of a Virgin."

"You know, that was actually kind of beautiful in some wacky sarcastic way."

"Thank you. That was how I wanted it."

I laughed to myself as I left for the lobby's laundry to drop off the clothes. And I would probably need to stop by again for the bedsheets. Oh well. Those crazy boys.

And yet, something about them makes me smile.

Like, a sweet and sensitive with a cocky and hot.

Perfect combination.

But the bad thing though is that something in Sora makes me blush when I see him. It's not like I want to steal him but, he's just too precious.

I really want him.

_**Riku**_

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I can't drink Red Bull," Sora said.

"But...it's just an energy drink. It's not like it's alcohol."

"Yeah but, I'm a healthy person. have enough energy already, and it makes me, you know, a bit crazy."

"Crazy in a how way?"

"Crazy that I would hop on the first person I see and start performing an oral."

"Hmm, pretty explanitory." I'd like to see that.

"Alright, I shared my secret. What's yours?"

He slurped some of his smoothie. We were at Rita's in the sun, and Sora was wearing some huge sunglasses, which made him even more sexy.

I thought about what my big secret was.

"I have straight F's."

"Ha ha, we all know that."

I took a deep breath. "My mom's a prostitute."

"She's WHAT?" he shouted.

I slowly nodded.

"So..."

"I'm her only kid, but she only had me because hse forgot to take birth pills and her client didn't wear a condom."

"So I'm guessing...you guys aren't close?"

"No, actually, she's a cool mom, except when she tries to get me to have sex with her."

Sora shivered with a smile. "I can't imagine that."

"You get used to it."

"I wouldn't."

I laughed.

Sora slurped another sip. "So Riku, I can tell you aren't a virgin by your sureness of last night."

Riku wagged his eyebrows with a smirk.

"So, and be honest because I won't care, who did you enjoy the most?" Sora asked.

"To tell you the truth, I had the best sex ever with this guy in middle school, I think his name was Austin?"

"Cool."

"But, to also tell you the truth, the person I've ever loved the msot was you, and I'm not trying to be cheesy either."

Sora put his smoothie down and blushed.

"Last night was the funnest night ever, let me tell you that. And I hope I'm still your brave knight."

"Riku, you'll always be my brave knight, even if someone else says you aren't or somehow I say you aren't."

I smiled. I just couldn't lie to him. Looking at his smile...it made me smile. I just can't stay away from him for so long.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

_**Garnet **_

"C'mon, Gar! Give us everything you saw!"

"I don't think it's polite to tell about someone's love life."

"We won't tell anyone, we swear."

"I think that is the understatement of the year."

They whined. My friends kept begging me to tell what happened between Sora and Riku last night.

"Okay, if you stop bugging me, I'll tell you. But promise not to tell anyone."

"We swear! We swear!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Okay, Sora lost his virginity to Riku last night," I revealed. They all gasped and giggled.

"To Riku?" Yuna asked, fanning herself.

"A bit surprising," Aerith mumbled.

"This is just like in those romance novels!" Rikku noticed.

"Except a screwed up gay version," Kairi muttered.

"Are you just jelly that you temporarily don't have a bf?" Rinoa asked.

Kairi gasped. "Why would I be jealous of a gay couple?"

"I know I am. They care about each other and are cute together," Yuna commented.

"It's like...Sweet and Salty. Salt and Pepper. Black and White." Aerith related.

"Sora and Riku." Tifa added.

"The new it thing!" Selphie squealed. Everyone joined her except Kairi.

"Ew."

**Commentary: **

**Slash: (nosebleed) **

**Yuna: Awww! They are so cute together! **

**Sora: (groan) I hate my script. **

**Riku: You know you like it. **

**Garnet: When will it get to the fun part? **

**Slash: No spoilers. **

**Kairi: At least give the audience a hint. **

**Slash: Okay, well, Garnet is not as sweet as you think. **

**Selphie: What's that supposed to mean? **

**Slash: That's all I'm going to say. **

**Yuna: In that case-**

**(tapes Slash's mouth) **

**Yuna: I'm going to be sure of that. **

**Everyone: (laughs) **

**Slash:(sigh but faintly smiles) **


	10. A Cheesy Montage and Some Red Bull

**A/N: ****Teehee. I really do think they're a cute couple. **

**_Ya, Soriku! Finally! But, is the funniness of the story over? _**

******A: Nope. **

**_No! How come Garnet has to be the evil one? _**

******A: Because for some reason I never really liked her in the Final Fantasy anyway. I was always like, "Oh suck it up!" everytime I saw her be all sad. Inside, I think she's evil. Just like Kairi. **

**__****I don't like your story. It's crude and rude, and very innapropriate. **

******A: Then don't...read it? (shrug) O_O **

**__****I'M NOT A PSYCHO RAPIST, I SWEAR! **

******A: DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE! **

******Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, Sora would be pregnant with Riku's babies. **

**Random Person: (whisperes something in Slash's ear) **

**Slash: Well then make him have the ability to have babies! Or...adopt some or somethin'! **

**

* * *

**

_Montage _

_Best understood if read while listening to "Automatic" by Tokio Hotel, my favorite band in the universe. :) _

_Sora sung along happily to his favorite song in the car while Riku just smiled and drove. _

_Sora rose up from the salty beach water and shook his hair, smiling. Riku just calmly rose up and smirked, closing his eyes while his pants purposely drifted off somewhere. _

_Sora pouted when he couldn't hit any of the balloons from the fair. Riku put in a dollar, took his dart, and somehow made all of them pop. Riku crossed his arms and smirked at the salesman while Sora bounced up and down with his new gigantic stuffed pink bunny. _

_Sora happily touched the dolphin's nose, and it squealed. Suddenly he turned to look for Riku and saw him riding upside down on a killer whale, one hand on its nose, balancing on it while holding a piece sign with his other hand. Sora laughed as the trainers frantically screamed at him. _

_Sora closed his eyes as he let the beach sun touch his skin. Wet Riku in his surfing suit put his face next to Sora's. Sora laughed as he took a picture. _

_Sora covered his mouth and turned around quickly at the sight of the clown. Riku put his hands on his waist, and Sora slowly looked up and smiled. _

_The sketcher sketched them and gave it to them for free. Both of them walked out of the tent to let the next person in line. Sora pointed to a cotton candy stand, and Riku stayed behind and stared at the sketched picture with a smile. _

_Riku hung it up in the dorm room and nodded with a smirk. _

_Sora let the waves gently touch his foot as he made footprints in the wet sand. The stars were out during that time. Riku picked Sora up and spun him around, and they romatically kissed in the moonlight. _

_**Riku **_

I laid on the bed with my hands behind my head as "Automatic" finished playing on the radio.

"Man, I just love that song!" Sora whined, twirling around happily on another regular Saturday. I caught him, and he giggled.

"It's so sad that their Spring Break is almost over," Sora said. "I don't want them to go."

"But hey, our Spring Break will start. We'll have all day to ourselves," I reminded.

Sora opened the blinds, letting the sun in. He put his elbow on the edge and gazed outside. "You know, this may sound weird, but I wish someone just came outside and started singing to me. From their heart, too."

"You do?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I always have for some reason."

The wind made his spiky hair fly everywhere. I lowered my eyes and smiled.

He looked at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked playfully.

I grabbed his hands. "I love you, Sora. I love you so much, even if that is the cheesiest statement that comes out of me."

Sora blushed and looked down. I put my hand under his chin and raised his head toward mine. Then I closed my eyes and kissed him, letting him slip his tongue down mine.

"I...love you too, Riku."

He held both of hands and raised them eye level. "And I trust you too," he said.

_Alright, we're going to play some tango for all you lovers out there. _

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Sora laughed. "Oh no, Riku, please, I can't dance."

"Then I will teach you." I pulled a rose from the boquet of flowers I got from the fair and stuck it in my mouth. Sora rolled his eyes with a smile and sat down on the bed.

_"Bojour eir jevou sa prie," _I greeted.

Sora widened his eyes with a smile. "You've been paying attention in French class?"

"I'm trying to get A's for a special someone," I answered, taking his hand and kissing it.

Sora smiled. _"Wi wi, contaido me sweet." _

I pulled him up and thrusted our right arm out and moved that direction.

"I'm warning you, I can't dance."

"Who cares? I'll guard you with my special bravery from the curse of the clumbsiness!"

Sora giggled. "Okay, my brave knight."

I spun him, and then bent him down, letting him look at me surprisingly. "Wow you can dance."

I wagged my eyebrows and sput out the rose. Sora laughed. "You always have to ruin a romantic moment, don't you?"

I shrugged and smiled. "I don't have to ruin this one." And I leaned in.

The door burst open. "HELLO AND ISN'T THIS A WONDERFUL AFTERNOON!"

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed as I dropped him surprisingly. I totally forgot about him for a second and looked over at Garnet.

"Seriously, you come in now?"

"Well most of the time you guys are out so I wanted to check in and say hi."

"Yeah, do that after someone gets me an ice pack," Sora moaned. I gasped and quickly helped him up.

"You okay?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, I guess."

I helped him over to his bed and let him sit dow, sitting next to him.

"Okay, ow, carpet burn," he winced.

"Hold on," I said, and ran to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Garnet followed me.

"You can't leave him for a second, can you?" she asked.

I groaned. I'm deciding I'm not going to answer that.

"You know he can care for himself. He's a human. He has legs, he has arms. He can do stuff."

"Well I want to help him, you have a problem with it?" I growled, pulling out the healing stuff.

"It's jsut a carpet burn."

"It's just someone I really care about," I retorted, walking outside. "Okay, hold still."

I gently took the pad and rubbed it aroudn the red skin on his hand. Sora laughed. "I said I was okay, really."

"It doesn't look okay."

I blew on it to make it dry quickly then smiled as the redness went away. Sora smiled. "Whoa, I don't know how you did it, but thanks."

I smiled.

Garnet narrowed her eyes at me. I ignored her.

"Hey Sora, all of us are going to go to Golden Carrel tonight. You wanna come along?" Garnet asked.

"Ooh, can Riku come?" Sora asked.

Garnet groaned. "Yeah."

Sora, oblivious to her plan, grinned and turned to me. "Great! It'll be like a date, but surrounded by people we know!"

"Cool."

"Hey, don't we have to pick up the Saturday laundry?" Sora he asked. I smirked.

"And so the hero takes his lover on to the dreaded Clothed Monster Launder, the wicked monster, who cleans clothes! And only the brave knight can protect him!" I flirted.

Sora laughed. "Clothed Monster Launder?"

"To the laundry!" I exclaimed, and I let him piggy-back ride on my back and ran over to the laundry.

Yuna and Tidus were talking out in the hallwa. I quickly stopped and put Sora down, both of us laughing. Yuan turned around to us, making Tidus turn. She smiled. "Oh, hey Sora, hey Riku, how's it going?"

"I'm just getting rescued by some pretend monster," Sora scoffed. I nodded bravely, and held him at my side.

"Good luck with that," Tidus teased, and winked at me. I saluted him and ran off with Sora again.

* * *

"And so ends, the dreaded Monster Launder, and his clean clothes," I finished, wiping my forehead after we finished folding the clothes.

He laughed and patted my head, having to get on his tip-toes for that."Yes, so ends the dreaded Monster."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Sora smirked. "I have one assignment for the brave knight."

I widened my eyes and smiled.

"For your lover is thirsty, he is about to die."

"Stay put while I fight of the Freezerman and get us some cold drinks!"

Sora laughed as I rushed out the room. I ran into Rikku.

"Oh, hi Rik." I greeted.

Rikku grinned. "Hi Riku! What's the rush for?"

"I have to get my lover a drink before he dies of thirst," I said bluntly, and we both started cracking up.

"You go do that, brave knight," Rikku said, playing along. She also knew about the little game Sora and I did, and I saluted her and ran off.

I opened the lobby fridge. Ooh, Red Bull, my favorite. I ran to the kitchen and pulled out a cup to pur Sora some Gatorade. Zexion walked in.

"Hey, you know where Tifa is?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, sorry," I answered, accidently pouring some of the Red Bull into the cup.

"She's not anywhere," Zexion mumbled. I shrugged, and ran off with the cup and the can and entered the room, finding Sora watching some MTV.

"And here is your fresh Gatorade, freshly plucked from only the finest fridges," I commented, and handed him the cup. He smiled and started drinking.

I sat down next to him on the couch and put my hand over him, taking a sip from my Red Bull can. I froze.

Wait a minute. Why is it half-empty?

I slowly turned ot Sora, who was calmly drinking his drink.

I gulped. What if I tell him and he thinks I purposely wanted to give him that? He knows I know he can't drink Red Bull, or any other energy drink. But I can't just knock the thing out of his hands!

"Uh, Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered, turning to me. I looked in his innocent eyes.

_And I trust you too. _

I don't want to lose that trust.

"Um...never mind."

He shrugged and finished the last sip.

Oh sweet fucking god, whatever happened, make it light.

_2 HOURS LATER... _

Sora laughed sexily and leaned against me.

Well, nothing happened yet. I wonder why he can't drink them.

He touched my arms. "What strong biceps," he cooed.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

He went closer to me, so close I can smell his minty breath. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are?"

I blinked.

He climbed over me and sat on my lap with open legs. He ran his hand down my shirt. I smirked. This is a totally different side of Sora I've never seen.

He grabbed my face and flicked his tongue on mine and bit his bottom lip.

I put my hands behind my head. For some reason, I'm enjoying this.

He rubbed his thighs up and down against my groin, and moaned in pleasure. Ooh, a lap dance.

He slowly pulled off my shirt, then pulled off his.

"Take it bitch" he moaned, and I went ahead and leaned in, licking his nipple.

He laughed, but not his regular, innocent genuine one. This one was more dirty, more smooth. We should stop. I should stop him.

But he's just being so sexy...

He hopped on top of a table and ran his hand down his legs.

My mouth watered.

He unzipped his pants, bitimg his lip and pretending to be innocent by pouting and looking up, and zipped them back up.

I sighed, smirking again and putting my hands behind my head. He bent down toward me and stretched my bottom lip with his teeth, looking at me with narrow eyes, then snapped it off. He went low, letting his head hover around my crotch.

"Where's that cell phone again?" he asked, batting his eyes sexily at me.

I smirked at what's coming next.

He snuck his hands down my pants and move his hand up and down my dick.

"Oops! Naughty me," he slurred. He climbed up on me and sat on me again, clutching my face. He slowly licked his lips.

Kairi walked through the open door. "Hey Sora, did you finish that math homework-Sora?"

Sora groaned and angrily but slowly and sexily turned to Kairi. "What?"

Kairi widened her eyes, then narrowed them. "Why are you talking to me like that!"

"Suck it bitch, I'm busy," Sora said, pushing his body against mine.

"Yeah, busy being a ho! What's gotten into you?" Then she slowly turned to me.

"Oh yeah, uh...I accidently gave him an energy drink," I said quickly, soundign like one sentence. Sora moaned and licked my neck slowly.

"Are you kidding me? Those things are like alcohol to him! Wake him up!"

"That's the thing, I don't really want to."

Kairi scowled. Sora turned to her. "Either join in or shut the fuck up and leave," he said with a straight face, glinting with confidence.

Kairi sucked her teeth and slammed the door shut. Sora turned to me with a sly smirk.

"Wanna dance with no pants on?"

I wagged my eyebrows and he let me carry him to his bed.

* * *

Sora moaned in pain and clutched his thighs while I laughed.

"Man, those things are like drugs for you!" I scoffed.

Sora blushed deeply, closing his eyes and looking down.

"I'm sorry I was...all on you like that," Sora mumbled. I stopped laughing and looked down at him guiltily.

"If I'm making you insecure, I'll stop," I reminded.

Sora blushed even deeper but smiled. "Thank you."

"But if that's only you with an enerygy drink, how are you with alcohol?" I asked.

"Don't even go there."

I laughed as he sighed and shook his head with a light smile. He sat up, felt something creamy and kind of beigish, and raised an eyebrow. "Really, you had to cum on new freshly washed bedsheets?"

"You kept telling me to go harder..."

"I say a lot of things when I'm full of sugar!" he defended. He tried to stand up, but winced.

"Whoa, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

I don't like it when Sora isn't anything but happy, even if it means one day he has to leave me to be happy.

I helped him up. "Now are you okay?"

Sora smirked. "Not yet."

"Huh?" I asked.

He leaned over on top of me and giggled and started to kiss me all over.

"Hello everyone!"

I sighed, but Sora, trying to be polite, lightly got up and hid himself under the sheets. "Oh, hi Garnet."

He looked over and nudged me. "Hi." I muttered.

Garnet swayed a littled. "I see you guys are busy."

"Very," I quickly agreed, Sora nudged me again.

"I just wanted to remind you that we're leavng for the restaurant in 4 hours, if you wanna get ready."

Sora clapped his hands in excitement. I groaned and hid my head under the covers.

Garnet waved to Sora and blushed when Sora waved back. Then she left, shutting the door behind her.

Sora gently pulled the covers off. "Why are you always annoyed when she comes?"

"Because I want to."

"Well it's just not nice. She's a guest, we have to make her feel at home, especially because we really are out almost all of the time."

I groaned again and turned the other way. Sora smiled and climbed on top of me. "Please?" he cooed, putting both of his legs up and kicking them up and down while laying on top of me.

I just turned my head. He turned it back and slowly Frenched me. "Please?" he asked again.

I gazed into Sora's innocent eyes.

_And I trust you too. _

I smiled. "I guess...I could give it a try."

He giggled as I pushed him closer and started to make out again.


	11. Hostage

**A/N:**** I decided I'm going to do a lemon for this, but not yet. I'll tell you when. :) **

**By the way keep an eye out for Birth by Sleep! I am SO getting it! I was like way in love with 358/2 Days, so I bet this one won't be a snoozer either! But I don't know if I should get this Final Fantasy: The Crystal Chronicles one. Ugh, I'm such a video game geek, way too addicted to them! :) **

******Disclaimer:**** Nope. Don't own it. I swear. But I'll put it on my Christmas list. x) **

**No time for questions and comments, vamanos! (if that's how you spell it. I'm not the best at spelling things) :) **

**

* * *

**

_Riku _

"Is that the only brand name you wear, Converse?" I teased.

"No, I wear Heely's sometimes."

"Heely's?"

"They're quite fun if you try them."

"Nah, I got a skateboard for that."

Sora looked Riku over. "Is that the only pants you wear, cargo's?"

I smirked. "No, I wear jeans sometimes."

"Regular?"

"Any: ripped, skinny, baggy, you name it."

We both laughed at our critisicm.

"Okay, ready?" Garnet asked. I gritted my teeth and started banging my head on the bathroom wall. Garnet raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh...he likes...experimenting walls...with his head. Yeah, experimenting. That's his hobby, _right Riku_?" Sora asked, giving him a look.

I closed my eyes and grinned nervously, turning around. "Oh, um, yeah. Sorry."

Garnet shrugged. "Sora, Kairi wanted to tell you something before we leave, so I think you should go talk to her."

"Okay!" And Sora left the room.

Garnet suddenly stopped smiling and turned to me.

I looked around. "So...what are you going to get?" I asked, trying to keep my promise to Sora.

Garnet narrowed her eyes at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh, you need something?"

"Yes. Lay off Sora. He is and will be mine."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright, you psycho, he's already taken, and I'm not prepared to let him go."

"But he probably will," she said, smirking at me.

"Huh?"

"Okay, we're ready to go," Sora said, walking back in.

Garnet quickly turned around and smiled. "Oh hi Sora!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

Sora walked up to me and grabbed my hand with both of his and dragged me along. "Let's go, you slowpoke!"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Apparently I'm not the slow one here.

When he dragged me outside, I groaned at the limo.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not a fan of limos."

"But your rich. Don't you always drive in them?"

"Too classy for a guy like me."

Sora smiled. "That's okay. We can just drive in your BMW."

Why is he smiling at me like that? I just don't like limos.

"A motorcycle might be faster..." I muttered.

Sora gasped real loudly. "YOU HAVE A MOTORCYCLE?"

I quickly put my finger on his lip and shushed him. Sora nodded and tried to hide his excitement.

"Yeah, it was a birthday present when I was 16."

"No. Way. Can I go on with you?"

"I don't know...no one's ever been on it except me."

"Oh please, Riku? I'll be careful!"

I looked down at him. He had hsi hands clasped together and was giving me that puppy face again with that innocent smile and those innocent eyes. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, you can get on."

He squealed as I handed him a helmet and climbed on the back with me. I put mine on, hiding my face by sliding the tinted face shield down and using my feet to back it up. Everyone in the limo stuck their heads on the tinted window, trying to see who was on the cool motorcycle.

He climbed on the back of it, slipped on his helmet, not bothering to slide the face shield down, and hugged my waist tight. He screamed as I accelerated forward and out of the parking lot.

Luckily my face shield was covering it, but I grinned the biggest grin of my life at the sound of Sora having fun.

He laughed and hugged me even tighter as I held the front wheel up, and then started riding again.

As I pulled over to the parking lot, I skidded the bike sideways over the ground and put my foot down to stop it. Then I removed my helmet.

Sora quickly removed his and hugged me tight. "Thank you, Riku."

I blinked, and then hugged him back.

A couple of minutes later the familiar white limo pulled up into the restaurant's parking lot, and everybody climbed out. Tidus walked over to me. "Dude, you were tight in that thing."

He high-fived me.

All the other guys hooted and stood up, their bodies stickign out of the sunroof.

All of the girls politely got out, except Rikku of course, who came running toward us. "Oh my gosh, you gotta give me a ride in that one day!"

I laughed and Sora giggled.

* * *

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything! "

"I didn't do anything."

"Riku, stop acting humble for a second."

"No really, it was nothing!"

"It was something to me."

"I don't think so."

Sora laughed. "You are so aggravating!"

"Tidus, are you dating Rikku behind my back?"

"No, why?"

"It seems like it."

"She's just a friend."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am!"

Yuna looked down.

"Don't fuck with me."

"Who said I was?"

"I'm jsut saying."

"You'll probably be saying different back at the dorm."

"I'm serious, Leon," Cloud said with a smirk.

"Tifa, do you like anybody?"

"That has to be the bluntest question ever."

"I'll tell you who I like."

"I know who you like. "

"Who?"

"Zeze, duh."

"Wait, you have a nickname for him?"

"Of course, as he does for me."

"He has one too?"

"Yep."

Kairi gulped.

"I was thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"Should my hair be red like yours? Or maybe blue."

"Why should you have to die your hair like mine?"

"Bcause blond and red, what does it make? A shitty color, brown."

"It's just hair."

"Now blue and red, that makes purple. THat's not so shitty."

"I like brown."

"Axel, c'mon, try to be in my place."

Everyone was at their own table, some with their lovers, some with their friends. But overall, we were all enjoying the food and having a good time.

I laughed. "I really don't see what I did."

"You fixed my rose. You fixed our TV. You healed my carpet burn."

"Ah, everyone does that stuff."

"You gave me a hella-fucking awesome ride in a motorcycle! Does everyone do that?"

I shrugged. "You tell me."

Sora sighed and put his chin in both of his hands, gazing at me.

Garnet popped up. "Hello again!"

Sora slowly turned to her and forced a smile. "Oh, hi Garnet, for the third time."

"Garnet?"

"Yeah?"

"Go get a life."

"Riku!"

"What?"

Garnet ignored my comment. "So you guys need anything?"

"I believe we already have a waiter," I retorted.

"Well, I need a refill but-"

"I'll go get you some!" Garnet grabbed Sora's cup.

"Wait, don't you need the 75 cents to refill?" he asked.

"It's okay, I'll pay."

Sora smiled.

"Good luck kissing his butt," I muttered. Sora gave me a look. I shrugged.

Garnet groaned and sneakily went to the alcohol section. "Alright, Riku, let's see how rude you can be when you're drunk!" And she filled it up with vodka. When she walked over to the table, she quickly switched Riku's water with the vodka, and gave Sora the water without them noticing.

"Here you go Sora."

"Thank you!" Sora took a sip.

"No, thank you."

"Oh, brother," I muttered, rolling my eyes and taking a sip too. I put it down and grimaced at it. "It doesn't taste like water."

"How can it not taste like water?" Sora asked.

"Maybe you aren't used to this restaurant's brand. Drink enough and you'll like it."

I eyed her suspiciously, but drank some more anyway.

"Mine tastes like water," Sora supported.

"Well mine is all fizzy."

"Did you get sparkling?"

"No."

Garnet just laughed to herself as she walked away with an evil grin.

"Trust me, you did do a lot for me," Sora continued.

"Oh well, not my problem."

"Huh?"

I took a sip of my water and put my feet up on the table.

"Riku! You can't do that in a restaurant, people are watching!"

"That's their problem!" I replied, swaying my Jordan's around, accidently knocking down a plate. It cracked on the floor.

"Riku, now we have to pay for that!"

I shrugged. "Isn't there some janitors who clean up stuff like that?"

"Well that's rude to-"

"'EY! OVER HERE! YOU THERE!" I shouted. Sora blushed deeply.

A tall femal teenager walked up.

Riku snapped to the floor, and put his hands behind his head, smirking. "You can clean that up now."

Sora widened his eyes at me.

THe teen groaned and started brushing it up.

"Uh, no, that's not neccesary," Sora apologized. The teen smiled at him and walked away.

Sora turned to me. "Riku, that was really rude."

"Who cares? She gets paid to clean up stuff. If she doesn't want to clean, then she should quit." I took another sip.

"But still, we're human. We have hands. We can take care of ourselves."

"Now you sound like Garnet." I wasn't even aware of what was coming out of my mouth now.

"I what?"

A large burp exited my lips. I smirked and laughed loudly. "Nice one, huh?"

"Hello, it's called manners."

"No, it's called in your face, you can't burp like that, sucka!" I retorted.

"Now that, was just mean!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Who died and made you queen?"

"Wait a minute," Sora mumbled. He leaned up closer to me.

"What?" I asked annoyed. He smelt my breath.

Sora laughed hysterically. "Who am I kidding, you're drunk! Wasted! You don't even have a mind for yourself anymore!" Sora shouted. Sora pushed the table out and went to the bathroom. I smirked and ignored him.

"PEACE MOTHA FUCKA! TRY NOT TO STINK UP THE LABRATORY, YOU KNOW?" I boomed. Everyone turned to me.

"Ugh, I can't be seen with you anymore!" Sora cried, and ran away quickly.

"Damn, Riku," Kairi mumbled.

Garnet tried to hold in her laugh. Rikku sighed and shook her head.

"Wow," Demyx said.

"Maybe this is a bad omen, like...there not meant to be together," Selphie mumbled.

"What are you taling about , they're perfect togther," Aerith disagreed.

"No, I read it somewhere in a book I think 4 days ago," Selphie said, holding up 5 fingers. Aerith slowly got up and put one finger down. Selphie lookd down at her hands, confused.

* * *

_**Sora **_

I silently cried in front of the bathroom door, not believing what just happened. I thought Riku was better than that, but turns out he's just another skank who gets drunk all the time and can't control himself.

But...obviously something's wrong.

He said he was drinking water. You can't get drunk and have alcohol breath from drinking water.

I sniffed and looked up. Maybe...

A random guy who looked like to be in his mid 30s walked up to me and smiled.

"Why, hello there."

I looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"No, but it looks like I can use you."

I widened my eyes. "What are you trying to say?" I backed up into the wall even deeper, thinking it would help me somehow.

The man laughed. ""You're comign with me."

He grabbed my arm. "Let go of me, you psycho rapist!"

He just laughed and covered my mouth and started pulling me outside. I screamed.

_**Riku **_

"And that piece of wood is a little lighter than that one. You guys need to make your table colors more even," I finished. The manager jsut blinked and left.

"Fine, who needs you?" I groaned.

There was a familiar scream.

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Sora?"

Everyone in the restaurant stopped and got silent.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

I widened my eyes. "Sora!"

My friends looked at me. They all got up and ran to me.

"That sounds like Sora," Aerith panicked.

"Are you kidding me, that is Sora! What are we goign to do? We need to call the cops!" Rikku shouted.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!"

We all screamed as two men came in holding up guns. We bent down and held our hands up.

The manager ran out. "Hey, you can't bring guns in here-"

"Get down old man!"

THe manager got down.

"ALRIGHT, HAND OVER THE CELL PHONES, OR..." the man shouted. He grabbed Tifa. "OR THE GIRL LOSES HER HEAD!" He pointed the gun at her forehead.

"Ugh, let go of me!" Tifa screamed.

The other man dug in her pocket and pulled out her Samsung.

Everyone started pulling out their cell phones. I looked around. One man got in frotn of me.

"Where's your cell phone?"

I smirked. "I don't have one."

"Yeah right, every teenager has one."

"Well suck it bitch I don't."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Riku, don't push him," Kairi mumbled.

I turned to her. "Well fuck you, my boyfriend's still out there about to get raped!" I shouted, still a little drunk.

The guy held the gun to my chest. "Hand it over."

I pushed the gun away. "Space, man. Space."

The man smirked with me and it was like we were having a mini glare-off.

"So you're gay, huh punk."

I smirked even bigger. "Yep. Too bad your mom's bisexual."

"WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOM!"

The other man grabbed him. "Easy man, don't shoot him yet. That's what's keepign the cops outside."

The man glared me. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Kiss my fucking ass," I whispered.

They both groaned and headed to the other side of the restaurant to get the phones from them. I quickly stood up and brushed my pants.

"Riku, where is your phone?" Zexion asked.

"Somewhere they'll never look, I'm dirty," I said, and started to walk out the door.

"Riku, what are you doing? Are you suicidal or something!" Rikku whisper-yelled.

"Honestly, I don't know what to say considerign that I still don't have full control of my mind yet."

I walked out the door and ran to the motorcycle. But before I left, I banged on the window. The guys turned aroudn and widened their eyes at me.

"When I come back, you're gonna need a body bag for your raper out there," I said, and slid the face shield down. THey ran toward me, but I just held up the middle finger and drove off.

"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, PUNK!" they shouted.

"Not even in your nasty dreams!" I replied, and accelerated forward to a dark alleyway.

I pulled out my cell phone and went on speed-dial, calling Sora.

_Hey there, obviously I'm busy right now, but I promise to call you back! Bye! (kiss sound) _

I sighed and slipped it down back into my pants, thinking. Should I drive drunk?

But this is for Sora.

I smirked under my helmet and drove off.

_**Sora **_

"You can't do this to me! You won't do this to me!" I shouted.

"If you don't, I'll kill you, I can promise you on that." He walked toward me, holding up my face. "In fact, why don't I kill you right after too."

I thrust my face away from him. "Don't touch me, you beast!"

"Hmm, maybe a little kiss will make it all better."

I gritted my teeth. "Until the day I die you will. Just wait, my friends will find me and call the cops."

"Your friends aren't free either. And don't you need a cell phone to call the cops?" he replied, holding up my iPhone.

I gasped. "You give that back."

"Then kiss me."

I pursed my lips. "Up yours, dickhead!"

He pushed me on the floor and locked up my hands and legs. "You worthless scumbag, you won't talk to me liek that!" he shouted.

He took a knife and slashed my arm. I cried out. He laughed. "You don't seem so tough now."

My arm was gushing blood.

_**Riku **_

I have no lcue where he is and I'm still looking for him. God.

I had time to stop by home and dress in camo to hide out. Plus, I added a little camo cap to top it off.

I revved up my bike, making it go faster.

_Hey! _

_You there! _

_Hey!_

_You there! _

I quickly took my Blackberry and answered.

**Sora. 5514 Alvin Dr. Go there. Quick! **

I texted back.

**Who the fuck is this? **

**JUST GO. **

I laughed. That's definately Kairi. Wonder how she got a hold of her cell.

I accelerated my bike.

I'm coming Sora.

_**Sora **_

I groaned. My arm was stinging, bad. He purposely poured stuff all over the cut to make it hurt more.

There was a knock on the window. I looked up and grinned.

"Riku!" I exclaimed. He nodded and looked for a way in. Then he disappeared. I sighed happily. Then froze.

I hope he's not drunk still!

**_Riku _**

I looked through the gri piece in the air vent and had a top view of everything. The man smiled evilly and started walking toward Sora, unzipping his pants.

"Open up!" he cooed. Sora turned his head away.

"C'mon! Say aah!"

A bulgy thing fell out. It wiggled. Sora shook his head, but the man grabbed his head and made him turn to his dick.

Sora winced. "Oof!"

Sora slowly opened his eyes and they widened at the sight of the man suddenly on the ground, uncoscious. Sora looked up and grinned. "Riku."

"You didn't think I would forget ya, would you?" I asked. I held the rifle I hit the man with behind my head so I wouldn't give Sora any ideas that I actually own a gun.

Sora smiled.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, and ended up being dragged down to the floor.

"Riku!"

My back hit the floor. The man held my face up to his. "Don't interfere, little boy."

I smirked. "I don't think 17 is little, don't you think?"

He growled and threw his fist in the air getting ready to hit me.

"Whoops!" I said as I rolled over, making the man hit the floor instead. He shouted in pain.

"Whoo! You a jerk! You a jerk! You a jerk!" I sang, jerking in celebration.

"You're the jerk!" the man shouted.

"I know!" I said as I ducked when he threw the knife at me.

"Riku, be careful!"

"Why, this is fun!"

The man pointed the gun to me. I just turned around and started shaking my butt.

"Deh neh neh neh, neh neh, neh neh can't touch this!" I started. The man started shooting while I kept doing cartwheels, flips, and wheels, making him shoot the bullets on his wall.

"Whoa, beat it! Just beat it!" I sang, moonwalking backwards.

Sora laughed. "You really can dance. And not just tango too."

I winked.

The man accidently shot a radio button.

_It takes _

_Two! _

_It takes _

_Two! _

"Awesome, 90s rap!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up and stay still!" he boomed, as I started break dancing on his messed-up floor.

"I see his plan now," Sora mumbled, giggling.

"Pss." I whispered. The man turned around. I banged hsi head on both sides with two cymbols I just found.

"That's all folks!"

"Quick Riku, the key!" Sora reminded. I reached for it where he hid it in the fridge and unlocked Sora.

"I see you're still a little tipsy," Sora observed. I laughed nervously.

"Why you!" the man screamed.

"Quick Sora, run!" I shouted. Sora ran outside. I jacked a carrot and some rotting cheese from the fridge. I rubbed the rotting cheese all over my hands and lcimbed the ceiling**(it really does let you stick to stuff, i tried it)**.

I looked down. "Lilo and Stitch," I said in a Stitch voice and scurried away. He shot a bullet at the ceiling, then looked around cautiously when it was silent.

"Oiy, what's up Doc?" I asked, munching on the carrot and assuming the Bugs Bunny position.

He roared and started shooting them everywhere. I climbed random things to get to the door.

"Spider pig.

Spider pig.

Does whatever a spider pig does.

Can he swing from a vine?" I sang, I hopped off a flipped over couch and opened the door.

"No he can't, cuz he's a pig." And quickly bowed and shut the door as he shot a bullet trhough it. I grabbed Sora. "C'mon!"

I handed him a helmet and put on mine and whoosed off. Turns out the guy had the exact same motorcycle and started taking off after us.

"Hold on!" I warned.

Sora screamed happily as I jumped over a ramp. The man quickly stopped and started cussing about teenagers these days.

I skidded to a stop at a dark alleyway and checked to see if Sora was okay. I pulled off my helmet. "No one's hurt?" I asked.

He ripped his helmet off and smashed his lips on mine. I stood there with wide eyes.

He got off and handed me my rifle I dropped. "C'mon, brave knight. We have to save our friends."

I grinned. "Yeah."

* * *

"Oh my god, poor innocent Sora getting raped!" Aerith cried.

"I hope he's okay!"

"I hope Riku doesn't give him ideas," Larxene muttered.

"True," everyone agreed.

"HEY!"

Everyone looked up.

"YOU THERE!"

They looked aroudn to see who it was coming from.

"HEY!"

"YOU THERE YOU THERE!"

**(kudos to anyone who knows the song, i nkwo i luv it) **

"Is he insane! That's Riku!" Kairi shouted. The two guys ran out, wondering where the sound was coming from.

"I SEE YOU OVA THERE!

HOT LIPS TIGHT HIPS

I SEE YOU OVA THERE!"

"Oh my god, he needs to shut up," Kairi muttered.

"No, I think he's on to something,"Rikku mumbled with a smile.

"HEY!

I SEE YOU TOO!

WATCHIN ME HERE EVERYDAY

I KNOW YOU DO!" Sora sang along on the other side of the restauarant.

Tidus stood up, getting the plan.

"HEY!" he shouted.

"YOU THERE!" Riku shouted.

"HEY!" Leon shouted too.

"YOU THERE YOU THERE!" Sora replied.

"Oh, I get it. They're trying to confuse them by making sounds scattered around the place, so they don't know who to shoot," Aerith explained.

"They had to choose that song?" Kairi complained.

I held up my iPod connected to some speakers.

_Hey! _

_You there! _

_Hey! _

_You there you there! _

_Hey! _

_The police! _

_Running up all on the streets! _

_They wanna see! _

_Who the real deal is _

_That's me! _

_Hey you there _

_Get me! _

_Hey! _

"YOU THERE!" Tifa screamed.

_Hey! _

"YOU THERE YOU THERE!" Axel joined in.

The gunners grew dizzy and finally fell down.

"NOW!" I yelled.

Suddenly a bunch of people they didn't know and started tying up the dizzy shooters. Then Sora and I climbed in and started freeing everyone.

"Oh, thank you!" the manager thanked when I let him go.

"Now will you consider changng the color of the tables?" I asked with a smirk. He sighed.

"The art of music, a beautiful thing, isn't it?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, only when it's my songs! I hate that one!" Yuna commented.

All of us laughed.

The police showed up a little later than needed but oh well. They took the guys in. One of the cops went close to me. I kept doing the same thing as him like a mirror to annoy the cop.

He groaned. "I know you. You're that kid I almost arrested when you were in 9th grade!"

I smiled. "Yep."

"You grew up a lot."

"No time to talk! Bye!" I exclaimed, and stepped around him and looked around.

Well. That was a nice evening, wasn't it?


	12. A Real Brave Knight

**A/N:**** Congratulations to mylia18 who recognized the song as Soulja Boy's "Hey You There" song. Kudos to you! :) **

**__****What was all the songs for? It was funny though! **

******A: I don't know, I guess I was in a singy-mood. Plus, while I was typing the chapter I had my iPod on and it was playing "Hey You There" so I'm just like, having those "Ooh!" moments and then I get pretty caught up, you know? :) **

**_Lol, the chapter's cheesiness made it hilarious! _**

******A: Thank you! **

**_Wow, don't let Sora touch the Red Bull! Hey, now that I think of it, Sora and Riku are kind of related. When Sora drinks energy drinks he gets all slutty, so he must avoid those, and when Riku drinks alcohol he gets real inconsiderate and rude so he has to avoid those! Did you do that on purpose? _**

******A: Yes. Yes I did actually. x) **

**__****I couldn't stop laughing when I read how Riku kept singing and dancing! I was like, "LOL he's singing at a time like this!" xD **

******A: I know, right? I was the one writing it and I couldn't stop laughing! xD **

**__****I know that song, by Soulja Boy, right? But how can I get it on my iPod? I don't see it on iTunes.**

******A: If you type it on google thy have a bunch of free downloads from places likes LimeWire or Rhapsody. Don't use iTunes. THey make you pay $1.29 when its free everywhere else. :) **

**__****OH PLEASE! I REALLY LOVE YOU! **

******A: Hey, guess what? **

**Because I can't date you and I'm really sorry, you know I made chapter 11 just for you. It was inspired by you, and dedicated too. I hope you enjoy it. (evil laugh) :) **

******Disclaimer****: Nope. Don't own it. Because like Roxas said, Sora and Kairi together makes a shitty color. **

**Random Guy: But so does brown and silver-**

**Slash: I DIDN'T ASK YOU DID I? **

**

* * *

**

_Riku _

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hung over _

_I loved you forever_

_Forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night_

_Now it's just dumb fight_

_I loved you forever..._

_But now it's over _

_Nah nah nah nah _

_Nah nah _

_Nah nah nah _

I smirked. Man, I love Boys Like Girls.

I sighed on my bed and turned to the Tv that was soundlessly playing Tom and Jerry.

The cat never wins, so why does it keep trying?

I changed the channel while bobbing my head to the radio.

It played Hannah Montana.

That slut.

I changed the channel.

It showed House.

Why did they name it House if most of the time it's in a hospital?

I changed the channel.

Sister Sister.

I can never tell which twin is which.

I changed the channel.

Ooh, Spongebob.

I silently watched.

The dorm door opened. Sora sighed and leaned back against the door. It shut.

I didn't acknowledge he was there because I wasn't sure if he was still amd at me for the...drunk thing.

Sora crossed his arms and slowly walked toward me. "So...it seems that Riku, at times, can be so self-hearted and rude at times, and almost cost a life."

Shit.

I have no reply to that.

"Scratch that. He almost costed EVERYONE'S life tonight."

I looked down.

Sora walked up to me and sat down next to me. "But the brave knight still fixed it," he whispered.

I smiled and blushed.

Sora gasped. "Oh my gosh Riku you're blushing!"

"No I'm not!" My voice cracked at 'not'.

"Yes you are! That's the first time anyone's seen you blush!"

I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see my face.

Sora smiled. "And I was the one to see it."

I blushed even deeper and smiled, happy that he couldn't see it.

He hopped over my legs and held up a piece sign while winking. "I have the power to overwhelm people's hearts, so I don't blame you."

I raised an eybrow at him and frowned. "Well you're not to me." I stopped blushing.

He turned to me and slowly climbed up my face, exactly the way he did when he drunk the Red Bull. He placed his thighs on top of mine and eyed me carefully.

"How about now," he whispered sexily. I blinked and accidently blushed. Sora smiled and got off. "See?"

"Well, that's because you were all up in my face!" I defended.

"Oh really, is that so?" Sora asked, playfully teasing me by making little shaped around my waist. He avoided my face, but I still blushed. Sora grinned. "Aha! There you go again!"

"What? I am not!" I replied, covering my face.

Sora giggled. "Okay, so maybe I don't make you blush by seducing you, as you say."

"Exactly."

Sora walked to the bathroom.

"What the hell is he doing now?" I muttered.

He came out wearing a really long Miami Dolphins jersey that was like a dress on him and a pair of scissors.

"Okay? Your point is?" I asked.

He held up red boxers.

"Okay, so you have nothing under you. Big deal." I closed my eyes, corssed my arms, and looked away.

He smirked and held up his scissors. My eyes snapped open.

Holy...crapsicles.

2 minutes later...

"No! Sora, get off of me! This isn't funny!" I shouted.

"Oh come on, just one snippet!"

"NO!"

"Your hair's getting to long anyway!"

"I SAID NO!"

"Okay, fine." Sora got off and started to walk away. I sighed and felt my hair to see if he cut any and sighed with relief.

"Pervert test!" Sora suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"FLASH!"

Sora lifted up his jersey and showed his butt crack. I stared with wide eyes.

"Gotcha!" Sora shouted, and he jumped on me and cut a tiny piece. I groaned while Sora laughed and pranced back to the bathroom.

I felt my hair. Hmm, you can't even feel where he cut it.

Sora came back out in pajamas and had his hands behind his back. I lened back. What does he want now?

"Tada!" He held out his hand and showed a tiny 3D heart shaped thing. One half of the heart had Sora's hair and the other mine and they were both tied together to make a heart.

"A silver and brown heart. I made it. You like it?" he asked.

I smiled and looked up at him. Sora smiled back.

"It's pretty." I gently took it from his hands. "Can I have it?"

Sora nodded and hugged me. I pulled him down to my bed and towered on top of him.

"The brave knight asks one favor." I held up one finger.

Sora smirked. "And it is?"

I slowly blinked and smiled, "That I ask that I become your own and only knight."

Sora wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. "I accept."

We slowly lowered our eyes as we leaned in and touched lips.

"Ugh, how come I can never break them up?" I heard someone whisper angrily.

I slowly got off Sora. "Oh lord," I muttered.

"What is it?" Sora asked, putting his forehead against mine.

"It's...her."

Garnet skipped in and smiled. Sora sighed.

"So Sora, wild night, huh? Everyone's saying it's Riku's fault. I think I kind of agree."

"But, they weren't saying that before. They were praising Riku," Sora said, and he looked back at me and smiled. "For saving us."

Garnet looked around nervously. "Well, I think so. I mean, I remember Riku whispering to his buddies how he planned it all out."

Sora slowly got off me. "What are you talking about?"

"Since when?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"He did everything on purpose. Getting drunk, pissing you off...risking your life."

Sora raised an eyebrow at her, then at me. "Whaaa..."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, you just keep trying don't you. Well you're not gonna win."

"Win? So Sora's a trophy now? He's a toy to you?" Garnet asked.

"Don't put words in my mouth, bitch!" I yelled, stepping up.

"Guys..." Sora mumbled.

"I'm just saying what's in your mind. Face it, you only like Sora for sex, sex, sex," Garnet said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Guys," Sora said, a little more sure.

"I recall you giving him Red Bull. You probably gave him that to fill your satisfactions."

"Oh yeah?"

"Guys!"

"So what if Sora did die tonight? What would you do? Sing?"

"Says you!"

"Guys, please-"

"Hey! You there! I could've done that in my sleep!"

"The only thing you do in your sleep is wet your diapers!"

Sora's temples started to pump. He sat down on a chair.

"At least if I did wet the bed, it would be fresh pee. You, being so horny would probably squirt out cum instead!"

"You callin me horny? Man, all you probably do at home is fuck with your mommy!"

"HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU FUCKIN' SHUT UP!"

We both grew silent.

"You guys are crazy, yelling at each other like this! I hate it when you guys fight like that!" Sora shouted.

Garnet looked down. "I'm so sorry, Sora."

"Sorry, for what, lying about Riku or yelling at him?" Sora retorted. I snickered in her face. "And how about you, Riku? Are you sorry for yelling at a girl or stooping down to her level?"

Garnet smirked in my face.

Sora just closed his eyes.

"Well, I know you too usually get busy at night, so I'll go back to my regular place I sleep at." And Garnet left, shutting the door hard.

I looked over at Sora. He was looking down.

Sora..." I mumbled.

"I thought...we agreed..." he said quietly.

"Well I-"

"You said you would be nice to her."

"But she-"

"I trusted you, Riku. I really did. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about you guys fighting like that."

"And I did."

"Well it didn't seem like it just now!"

"Because she just barged in and starts yelling at me!"

"Well you could've showed an example for her!"

"Of course you go on her side over me, because I'm always the bad rude one, aren't I!"

Sora closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"I never said that, did I." His lip quivered, and a tear fell down his face.

I sighed and walked over to him, kneeling down to the chair's level.

"You don't think I am, because when I think of you I change." I turned Sora's head to mine and wiped his tear away with my thumb. "You believe in me, so I can't let you down. I won't let you down." I helped him up. "Sure, a lot has happened tonight, and I was probabl the cause of it by driving you away with my stupidness..."

"You weren't stupid, just...drunk."

I smiled. "You can put it that way."

Sora giggled when I held him up a little over my face. He wrapped his legs around my waist, looking down at me.

"But I'm always, your only knight."

Sora laughed and pushed me down on the bed. Sora lay upside down while my head was on the other end. We looked at each other.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"When high school's over, what will we do?"

I blinked. I never thought about that.

"Will we still be together or...or will we meet new people?"

"I don't know."

Sora giggled and climbed on top of me. "I know who deserves a reward tonight though."

I smirked and turned the lights off.

"You're a real brave knight now, Riku. A real one. And I can rely on you whevever I want," Sora whispered.

Even though he couldn't see it, I smiled. "Yeah. I guess I am."


	13. Getting Carried Away

**BA BA BA BUKA DA WIKKIDI BA BI BI DI BA BI DI DI WOOKIDI BA BA! **

**WHAT? **

**YOU JUST GOT PWNED! **

* * *

_**Sora **_

"AUGH! HARDER! HARDER!"

"Well you really seem to like it."

I smiled lightly at Riku and wrapped my hands around his neck as he follwed what I asked. He looked into me. I laughed. "Why do you always look at me like that?"

"Look at you like what?" he asked.

"Like...you're examining me or...or gazing into my brain or something?"

He laughed. "I don't know, a habit I guess."

I took one hand and watched myself rub one hand down his chest to his...special part and coiled my finger around it.

"Getting horny I guess?" Riku joked. I rolled my eyes.

"You must be so sure of yourself-"

He put his finger on my lips. "Sh. Let your eyes speak." I stared at him.

Something hit Riku's head. We looked up. Garnet was looking down from the bunk beds with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you guys have school today?" she asked. In answer to that the alarm rang.

Garnet chuckled and laid back in bed while we groaned and got up. "Alright, let's see it."

"It's fine."

"Yeah, it could be. But it could also have an infection, slowly eating your skin off!"

"Riku, you're scaring me."

"Sorry, let me just see it."

I showed him my arm, and he examined the cut that the man(the police told us his name was Vexen, and the other two were Lexaues and Xigbar, hmmph)gave me. Riku smiled. "The doctor was right, it is healing up."

"And maybe you should just believe him and leave it alone!" I exclaimed, shoving him playfully. Riku hugged me from my backside and bit my ear, growling. I laughed.

"Trying to sleep here!"

We ignored her. I looked at Riku. "Apology excepted."

Riku smiled and started to sway with me. I smiled too and giggled. Honestly, he was too sweet.

"AHEM! SLEEPING! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR WICKED PLEASURES!"

Riku groaned. I sighed and pulled away from him. "She's probably right."

"Probably?" she asked.

"We should get ready for school," I said, ignoring her, and yawned.

"You look beat."

"I am. I only got about 4 hours rest cause someone kept teasing me." I poked him in the side with a smile.

"Here, you can use the bathroom first to wake you up," Riku offered. I smiled.

"Thanks. Oh, and could you pack me a lunch? Kairi told me what today's lunch will be and I am NOT going to eat it, trust me."

Riku nodded and I stepped in the bathroom.

_**Riku **_

I opened the fridge. "Lettuce, lettuce, lettuce..." I muttered. I looked in the side bin and found the bag of lettuce. I smiled and grabbed it. "Lettuce."

"Never forget ham!" Rikku reminded.

"Oh yeah," I said with a smile and started to look in the fridge again.

"And he likes mayo too," Tifa added.

"One thing at a time, ladies!" I smirked, pulling out the ham. They laughed.

"Sorry, we just really care about Sora," Tifa said.

"You too." Rikku hugged me at the side.

"Now, what drink did you put? Sora usually likes Sprite or Water, or-"

"Why all the clear stuff?"

"Dunno, he's interested in that kind of stuff."

I laughed. "What about Hawaiin Punch?"

"Ooh! Pour me some too!" Rikku exclaimed.

Tifa laughed. "Yeah, Sora likes that too."

I pulled out Sora's favorite red cup and Rikku's Winnie the Pooh one and poured both of them the drink. Then I closed the cap on Sora's and tossed it to Tifa.

"The lobby's gonna get crowded soon for the free waffles today," Tifa said, looking at her watch.

"It's cool. We finished anyway," I replied, putting my backpack on.

"Leave his lunch here, he doesn't like walking with food," Rikku warned. I shrugged and dropped it on the counter, and we all left the kitchen.

_**Garnet **_

"Coast is clear..." I mumbled, and ran in the kitchen. There I saw the red container and grabbed it, opened it, and pulled out the cup quickly in one flash.

"Let's see..."

I pulled out the Red Bull from the fridge and placed it on the counter. Then I ran and got a black cup so when Sora is eating with Riku, Riku won't see what color the drink is.

I easily and slyly poured it in, closed it, and snickered as I placed it in the red container. "Sora won't like you now, buddo."

* * *

_**Riku **_

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Larxene, Axel, Tidus, and I walked down the hallway.

"And then, she grabs my test and _rips it up_! I mean, can you believe the bitch?" Kairi complained.

"Then maybe if you didn't cheat on it, she wouldn't do that," Roxas replied. Kairi groaned.

"Hey, he's jsut saying," Larxene said with a smirk and popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? I didn't know the answers!"

"Study?" Sora asked. We all laughed except Kairi, who groaned again.

We entered the lunchroom, the familiar chatter of loud teenagers and their hormonal changes, the smell of dead fish filling the air, everyone sitting in their correct tables: The Jocks, the Goths, the Sk8ter Dudes(and Girl)The Divas(all of them being black for some reason)The Regulars, The Nerds, The Snotty, The Loners, and us, sadly because of the attention, The Populars.

"Sora and I came prepared," Kairi acknowledged, and they high-fived as they took their seats with their lunch.

"Eh, I usually eat later on in detention," Larxene said.

"Who cares? As long as you can stuff it in your mouth, it's fine to me!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's all food, right?" Axel asked.

"Pretty sure it's edible," I added.

"Pretty sure it's not," Roxas disagreed, and we snickered.

"I mean, I would go in the Alacarte line, they're serving Papa John's over there, but the line is always too freaking long..." Larxene commented, and they glanced over at the line and saw that it was so long it exited the cafeteria and continued out in the hallway.

Larxene looked back at us. "I wouldn't have the patience to stand in that thing all day."

We nodded in agreement and got our crap and headed for Sora and Kairi, who were calmly chit-chatting, waiting for us before they start eating.

"Hello again, lad and laddy," I joked, and we slammed our trays on the table. Kairi glanced down at them.

"What is that blob stuff anyway?" Kairi asked. Roxas poked it. It quivered.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's alive," he mumbled.

Tidus shrugged. "I'm starving." And he started scarfing it down with Axel.

I just drunk the edible juice that actually tasted good from the school. I'm not the hungry type, odd for a guy who has "muscles" as a lot of girls cooed in the hallway.

Kairi rolled her eyes and giggled with Sora. I smiled; they sure are good friends.

They started to open their lunch. "Creamy crab meat served with salad and a side dish of cavier, with, a light cup of Vitamin Water," Kairi slurred.

Sora shrugged. "A sandwich, some chips, a drink, and a candy bar to keep me up later on." We laughed.

Sora took a bite. "Awesome, mayo!" he exclaimed.

"Rikku and Tifa helped me on it this morning," I said, giving them some credit.

"Tifa helped?" Kairi asked. I slowly nodded. She grabbed my collar and widened her eyes. "DID SHE TELL YOU ANYTHING? ANYTHING AT ALL? MORE SPEFICALLY, A GUY?"

I raised an eyebrow and blinked. "No..."

Kairi sighed sadly and slouched back in her chair.

Sora looked at hsi drink. "Aww...does anyone have a bendy straw?"

"I love those things! I want one!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I'll go get some," Larxene said, getting up.

"Get me one too please," Kairi added.

"I need a fork, I just snapped mine," Tidus observed.

"Bendy straw run!" Axel teased. Larxene smirked and rolled her eyes and she walked off.

I eyed the cup. That's odd.

"What is it, Riku?" Tidus asked.

"It's just, I remember puttign a red cup inside Sora's lunchbox."

Sora looked at his cup. "Well, that's okay. I like black too."

I smiled. Well, it was the morning. I'm not exactly a morning person, so maybe I wasn't focusing on the color too brightly.

"There you go, 3 bendy straws and a spork for Tidus. Sorry, they ran out of forks," Larxene announced as she came back.

"Awesome, sporks are perfect for flinging mashed potatoes!" Tidus exclaimed, and loaded some on his spork, releasing it. It accidently hit the back of Mr. Cid's head. Mr. Cid rubbed his head and looked around suspiciously. Tidus snapped his head around to us quickly, suppressing our laughs.

Sora opened his straw wrapper and bent it and stuck it in his cup, sipping down the juice.

"Icebag," Sora announced.

Everyone cheered as they took it and popped some ice in their mouth.

Sora giggled with his ice and I smirked at Kairi's brainfreeze.

* * *

_**Riku**_

Finally, the last period of the day with all of my friends, and my one special person.

Sora was biting his lip and hiding his smile at some random guy in front of him, turned behind talking to him. I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck?

Axel nudged me. I looked to my side and faced him. "You seem disoriented. Somethign wrong?" he asked.

"Uh...I don't know." I looked over at Sora again. He was giggling at something the guy said, and the guy smirked.

"Yo, class in gonna start in like 5 minutes and you know how strict Mr. Saiix**(however you spell it) **is."

I nodded and looked down at my notes. I was trying to get Honor Roll for Sora, to show him how smart I can really be when I want to. And for the record, I am trying hard because on my prgress report I already have two Cs, two Bs, an A, and a D. But keep in mind, the D is from Ms. Maleficent's class. And you know she hates me.

"You sly dog..." Sora cooed. I looked over again and saw him smiling sexily at the guy when the guy grabbed his hand. I widened my eyes at him. Sora looked at me, gave me the same look he gave Kairi before in the dorm rooms a couple days ago, and looked back at the guy with a smile. The guy popped out a pink rose out of nowhere and gave it to him. Sora giggled and took it.

MARLUXIA.

Oh god, he's like my...enemy! At least...now he is.

Sora leaned up and placed a long...long...long French kiss on him and sat back down.

My whole face grew red in anger. What's up with him?

Mr. Saiix walked in and walked to the board. "Good afternoon everyone. As you know, I gave you homework yesterday regarding te affects of what glucose, baking soda, and chemical X**(i couldn't think of anything else but powerpuff girls, ok?) **can do to two living organisms. Only those who turn their's in will get to participate in today's science lab."

He started walking down the rows and collecting them. Sora put his chin in his hands, gazing at Marluxia. "I bet someone like you woudl already know what would happen," Sora flirted.

I groaned.

"Mr. Tanaka?"

I looked up.

"Your homework?"

I handed him the essay, and he moved on.

A goth got up and walked up to throw away her gum, only to knock down Sora's remainder of his drink on the floor.

"Oh, sorry, let me go clean that up," the girl said, and went to Mr. Saiix's desk to get a paper towel.

"That dirty scumbag, knocking down my drink. That bitch needs to suck it up and actualy try to look through all those heavy coats of depressing make-up," Sora muttered.

I looked down at the floor and saw the color of his drink, a light pink, a real familiar color.

Uh oh.

The goth soaked it up and threw away the towel, sitting back in her seat.

"Um, I don't think you notice, but your boyfriend is kinda flriting with someone else..." Yuffie whispered.

I slid down in my seat.

I don't remember giving his Red Bull. Did I?

"Alright, I'm giving you guys 2 minutes to find a lab partner."

Everyoen started chatterign loudly and forming partners lickidy-split. I glanced over at Sora and saw him walk over to Marluxia and sit on his lap instead of sitting in the chair next to him.

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yes, I can't drink Red Bull," Sora said. _

_"But...it's just an energy drink, it's not like it's alcohol." _

_Yeah, but I'm a healthy person. I have enough energy already, and it makes me, you know, a bit crazy." _

_"Crazy in a how way?" _

_"Crazy that I would hop on the first person I see and start perfoming an oral." _

I gulped and looked down.

"You need cheering up, Riku?"

I looked up and saw Namine', looking at me with a calm smile. I smiled too and nodded, and she sat next to me.

"So, what's going on in your mind?" she asked.

I sighed. "What do ya do if you just made a really big mistake and you're not sure if you're going to lose that person right after?"

"Then if you really love that person, then you would believe that that person will forgive you and that everything will get better, because you've been too strong for too long to break apart," Namine' answered. I smiled.

"Thanks, Namine."

She just closed her eyes and smiled.

"Alright, let's begin."

Everyone slipped on their lab coats, safety goggles, and gloves.

"Okay, in the ectoplasm's erectum as you see it sometimes oozes fumes that can sometimes intoxicate organisms not properly protected enough, so please stay cautious of its eloctical gases, toxic fumes, and more, okay class?"Mr. Saiix cautioned.

Everyone stared.

"Watch for green slimy stuff, or else your hand goes boom, and you get big booboo, BIG booboo!" Mr. Saixx said, dumbing it down. The glass nodded with smiled and looked down at the instruction sheets. "I'll come by to observe in one hour." And he left the classroom for independant study.

Namine smiled. "This is easy. We just have to covert the erectum into glucose and make a solution with the baking soda, then pour it in the chemical X, followed by natural fluids that we don't touch, and then we have our conclusion!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...darn! I was...going to say that. Guess you read my mind!" I replied nervously. Namine smiled.

"Beat ya, didn't I?" And she got to work.

Damn these smart people.

Sora hooked his legs on Marluxia's hips while sitting down, smirking at his face. I groaned. "Namine, may I borrow the baking soda for a second?"

"Sure..." she mumbled, not even looking up from her test tubes.

I slowly poured some in my hand.

Sora slowly licked the edges of that pink-haired bastard's lips.

I turned to Roxas. "Hey, could you call over Sora for a second to you?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"But I'm kinda busy-"

I blinked.

He sighed. "SORA!"

He groaned and got up and walked over to Roxas.

I took thsi as my chance and walked over to Pink Hair.

"Hello," I greeted. He looked up.

"Hi."

"So, how are you enjoying Sora?"

"He's changed somehow. Something about him is more sexy."

"Oh well, do you look in the mirror a lot?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm gonna do you a favor, so you don't break them."

"What?"

I threw the baking soda in his eyes and turned around with pursed lips, ignoring his scorching screaming.

But apparently everyone else didn't.

Sora woke up from his little sugar rush and looked around. Aerith's test tubeshattered to pieces, she was careful to avoid the liquid.

"Wow does he have lungs," Yuffie commented.

Axel and Sora ran to him. "Bro, are you alright?' Axel asked. Sora slowly turned to him and gave him a blunt look.

"Oh, he's fine," Sora answered.

"Oh, um...sorry."

Marluxia stopped screaming and clutched his eyes. "That...bitch...threw chemicals in my eyes!"

"Chemicals?" Axel exclaimed.

I did not!

Baking soda is a cooking powder, not chemicals.

I think.

"Which bitch?" Sora asked. He pointed to me. I gulped. Sora narrowed my eyes at me.

"I'm gonna go get some water," Axel said, and ran out.

"I'll get the nurse," Aerith added, following him.

Sora turned to Marluxia and helped him up to his chair. "There, trust me, he won't touch you again. I'll make sure of it."

I rolled my eyes.

He has no idea why I did it.

* * *

The ride home was real silent.

Real silent.

"Sora?" I asked. He didn't answer me and kept looking out the window.

I sighed and kept driving.

"So..."

He kept looking out the window.

"They give so much homework, huh? Glad I won't have any, for...10 whole days," I looekd at him. He kept ignoring me. "Cuz, you know, I'm suspended...for...10 days."

Sora turned on the radio and changed it to his station, which were playing "The Pretender" by Foo Fighters. He bobbed his head lightly and turned it up to max my voice out.

I groaned. I was the one who taught him that. So I get to be maxed out by my type of music.

I changed it to 96.5 and listened to Drake's "Best I Ever Had".

Sora flipped it back.

It continued to play Foo Fighters.

I smirked and flipped it back to my song.

It continued to play Drake.

Sora looked at me and flipped it back.

I looked at him and flipped it back at the red light.

He pursed his lips and flipped it back.

I narrowed my eyes and flipped it back.

He got in my face and flipped it.

I got in his face.

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

Foo Fighters.

Drake.

Foo Fighters.

Drake.

"Ugh, I give up with you!" And Sora turned back to the window. I smirked in triumph as I listened to Drake.

Sora slowly opened his backpack and pulled out his texbook and slammed it on my radio. It sizzled, smoked, then gave out. There was a gaping dent in the middle of it. I clutched my head in anger. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?"

"What does it look like I did? I turned it off."

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU FUCKIN JABBED YOUR TEXTBOOK INTO MY RADIO!"

"Oh, well I guess I pressed the wrong button."

"DON'T BE SARCASTIC AT ME! EITHER SAY YOUR SORRY OR GET OUT OF-"

Sora opened the car door and slammed it shut. I looked at him and put the window down. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I'm walking home!" he shouted back, walking away.

"NO YOU CAN'T, IT'S TOO FAR!"

Kairi's limo pulled up. Sora smirked, stepped inside, put the window down, and stuck up his middle finger as they drove off. I groaned. Who needs him? I got a 2011 BMW right in front of me, and now I can listen too-

DAMN YOU, SORA!


	14. The BIG ASS BreakUp

**A/N:**** Teehee, Riku got pwned by well, I guess for Sora it's his music or no music at all. **

**GO BRUNETTES! **

**Just kidding, I like 'em all! **

**Except redheads. No offense to my BFF Jennifer and her red hair, but blame Kairi. **

**Most of my PMs are just comments. And seriosuly people, don't be embarrassed that you are readign yaoi. Show the world who you are. PUBLICLY COMMENT, PEOPLE! **

**Besides, you're taking up my Inbox space. **

**__****You seem to have forgot that guy slashed Sora's arm/what happened? **

**A: Why, child. It didn't magically heal. **

**It magically healed WITH AWESOMENESS! x) **

**_NO NO NO NO NO NOOO! Plz don't tell what I think is going to happen is true, not the it thing! _**

******A: Okay. I won't tell you what you think is going to happen is true, not the it thing. **

**Hey guess what, DarkFairy! I'm not going to tell you what you think is going to happen is true! Because they're an it thing! :) **

**_LOL Saix cracked me up I didn't understand a word he said and it's one I. :) _**

******A: Why thank you, I'm not the world's best speller as you can see. xD **

******_How do you know which song to put in the story? _**

**A: Honestly, whatever song is playing on my iPod I just kinda mention in the story, because honestly...I can't create stuff without music playing. And usually all I listen to is rock and hip hop/rap. So that's about all you'll find here. Yeah, so that's how. :)**

******Disclaimer:**** DAMN YOU FANFICTION DON'T YOU KNOW THIS ALREADY? **

**Okay, let's get this show on the road! **

**By the way, have you guys heard "California Gurls" by Katy Perry yet? I don't usually listen to pop stuff like that but I'm in love with it! :) **

**But still, "Feel Good Inc." by Gorillaz will always be my favorite. **

**

* * *

**

_Riku _

...

"So when can you stop by and repair it?"

"I 'm not sure if we'll have any of the guys to come over at that , we have Sasha."

"Whoever that is, I just want someone to come over and fix my car."

"We'll stop by tomorrow at noon. How old did you say you were?"

"24."

"You sound a little younger-"

"WHAT'S IT TO YA?"

I hung up on the repair shop. What kind of guy is named Sasha?

I heard a key go in the lock. Uh oh, it's Sora.

The door latched open.

"LOOK YOU, DON'T EVER TOUCH MY STUFF AGAIN YOU EVIL LITTLE BITCH! AND YOU OWE ME 400 FOR THE RADIO AND THE SATELLITE!"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow."Anger issues man, anger issues."

I slowly put down my bat. "Oh, uh, sorry. I thought you were...someone else."

"I'm cool, I'm cool. Anyway, can I borrow some of paper towels, air freshener, a mop, and some Windex? Leon just threw stink bomb in our bathroom and it reeks liek mad I tell you!"

I forced a laugh. "Yeah, it's in our bathroom cabinet, lower right."

Yuffie took them out. "Thanks."

"Hey."

She turned around.

"What's the Windex for?"

"It got all over th floor."

I looked down. "My real question was..."

She blinked and waited.

"Uh..."

"Uh, what?"

"Never mind."

"Coolio. Bye!"

I waved slowly as she left and shut the door behind her.

Hey wait a minute.

I ran after her.

"How'd you get our dorm key?"

"Sora gave it to me."

"Wait, Sora's with you guys?"

"Yeah, we're having a little dorm party."

I blinked.

"Can I see him for a second?"

"Sure!"

Yuffie and I walked over to Selphie's huge dorm that was actually 7 dorms combined that she rented for extra and opened the door.

Party lights flashed around, and people danced around everywhere, music booming loudly.

"Little?" I asked her.

"Kairi just planned it out. She said it's a dating party where people meet other people and become a thing you know? She did it for her best friend, she's so nice isn't she?"

That was the first time my face went white.

3 guys were sitting next to Sora, who were all smiling and laughing with him.

I raised an eyebrow.

"ALRIGHT, LEON? YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR STINKY MESS!" Yuffie screamed, and disappeared in the crowd.

I went ahead and made my way over to Sora.

Sora felt one of their biceps. "Wow...you DO work out a lot!"

Hey, Sora only does that to me!

"Benchpress."

Sora giggled.

"Um, hi."

The 3 guys smiled and waved, while Sora looked away and took a sip of his drink, which appeared to be alcohol.

"I don't see you around here a lot."

"We go to a different school. BUt we live next to Kairi's dorm, a little farther off west."

"And you are...?"

"Laguna."

"Vincent."

"Zack Fair. But call me Zack." **(Final Fantasy VIII people!)**

I looked at all of them. They were all fucking hot. Oh god.

"Uh...Riku," I mumbled.

"Dare" by Gorillaz started to boom by the dj. Everyone cheered and started dancing.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Sora exclaimed, and started grooving.

I do too, but I can't dance right now.

_It's dare!_

_You've got to press it on you _

_You got to think it_

_That's what you do, baby _

_Hold it down, dare _

The sound of Noodle excited everyone**(personally, I luv 2D and Murdoc 4 ever)**.

Sora grabbed Laguna. "C'mon!" And they disappeared in the crowd.

I groaned and looked around for Kairi. I bumped into Leon.

"Oh, sorry bro." I nodded.

"LEEOOONN!"

"Sorry man, gotta go!" And he left quickly, Yuffie running behind him.

I sighed. Kairi was sitting down on a table, laughing retardedly with a glass in her hand. I walked over to her.

"Kairi!"

She turned to me. "Oh, you must be the...hippoplatumuses I ordered next to the elephants. Here, tell them I need a refill." She handed me her glass unsteadily.

I gave it back. "No more for you, you're drunk enough."

She shrugged, making her drop the glass. She looked down. "Oops." Then she looked back up to me. "So...if you're not the Filler Upper, then are you my...hippoplatumus?"

"Kairi, there's no such thing as a-"

She started patting my head.

"Kairi?"

"Good boy. Good hippoplatumus."

"Kairi, I'm not-"

"Now roll over!"

I didn't comment to that.

But I could see this is going to be a loooonng night.

Good thing it's a Friday.

* * *

_**Garnet**_

"Dirty Harry" by Gorillaz played next**(as you can see, I'm in the Gorillaz section of my iPod)**.

_I need a gun _

_To keep myself from harm _

_From all those people _

_Who hiding in the sun_

_No they ain't got a chance_

_No they ain't got a chance_

_I need a gun_

_Cuz all they do is dance _

The hip-hop beat took over the singing.

I walked over to Sora, who was talking to 3 other guys.

"Hello, Sora!"

He turned to me and smiled. "Oh hi Gar."

My heart started beating faster. He gave me a nickname?

"Yeah..." I looked around, expecting some angry or annoyed Riku to tell me to get lost.

But he was nowhere. My plan with the Red Bull worked.

"Wait, where's Riku? I wanna say hi to him."

Sora smiled a little more faintly. "Oh, you're so thoughtful. But..."

My eyes widened in hope.

_C'mon, say break up. Say break up. _

"Apparently, I don't know where he is." Sora looked to the guys. "Do you..."

They shook their heads. It took all of me to hide my groan.

"Oh, well let's find him!" I encouraged, grabbing Sora's arm and pulling him. He turned back to the guys but they smiled and nodded.

I pulled him past kissing couples(which Sora and Riku were usually a part of), horny sluts dancing on each other, and some crazy shirtless girls screaming like hell came down to earth.

"Ooh, you look sexy when you're angry hippoplatumus."

"Seriously, I can bring you to a doctor, free of charge."

"Kiss me."

"No really-"

"C'mon! I wanted to ever since you first moved here!"

"I CAN EVEN BUY YOU A CAR!"

"I don't want a car, I want your kiss."

"MONEY? YOU WANT MONEY? MONEY'S NOT A PROBLEM!"

"Silly, I already have a bunch of that. Just make out with me, you sexy hippoplatumus."

I smirked. I think I found them.

"Sora, over here!" I pulled him to where I was standign at the perfect moment, right when Kairi leaned in and starting kissing Riku, making Riku wince. Which made it look like he was kissing her back.

Sora froze and stayed silent.

Kairi laughed. "Again, but even more wild."

"But-"

You could see Kairi's tongue slip into his mouth.

Sora closed his gaping mouth and blinked, silently watching.

_She probably won't stop until I kiss her back, so..._, Riku thought. And he held her waist nad kissed back while Kairi giggled.

Sora slowly and quietly turned around, not letting Riku hear him, and walked back to the 3 guys.

I smirked. I think my job here was done.

* * *

**_Sora _**

"Aww...you're too sweet."

"No, I mean it," Laguna said, taking Sora's hand into his. Sora blushed and smiled.

"Hey Sora, hey Riku," Selphie greeted, passing by. Then she stopped and looked back. Laguna and I gave her a confused look.

"Oh, sorry, it's jsut that...well...someone else usually..." Selphie stuttered.

We kept staring.

"I don't know what happened but...Riku, you dyed your hair!"

I raised an eyebrow. How stupid is she.

She walked up to Laguna and sniffed his hair. "Hmm, smells good. And it's so long and...not spiky in the back anymore."

Laguna raised an eyebrow too. "Uh, I don't remember when I had-"

"Oh my god, you got color contacts!" Selphie exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh, Selphie, Axel just said he loves you," I distracted.

"Really, where?" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Over there," I lied. Axel didn't even come because he was out with Roxas.

We turned back to each other.

"Now, where were we?" I asked.

"LIke, oh my gosh! You never told me you dyed your hair!" Rikku said, walking over. I sighed and buried my head in my knees.

* * *

_**Riku **_

"I love you, eh...Rika."

I sighed.

"Or was it Rikar?"

She somehow automatically fell asleep, falling into my arms. I shivered and dropped her. I looked around. No one noticed, which means I could leave her there.

I looked around for the guy I came here for.

"Hello, Riku."

I recognize that voice so well.

"So, how was that kiss? Did her tongue taste good? I bet it did."

I winced and turned around to Garnet, who had her hands crossed with a smirk.

"I can't believe I'm begging to you, but...please don't tell Sora."

"Oh, sadly, I didn't even have to tell him. He already knows."

I widened my eyes. She looked at her nails.

"But...everyone else doesn't. Maybe if I tell everyone, they'll hate on you too."

I closed my eyes and looked down. The only person who made me blush, EVER, in my life hates me now.

_And I trust you, too. _

"No way, are you going to cry?" Garnet asked with an evil grin.

I looked up and gave her a look. "No! Riku never cries. Not even when he broke his leg and a dog bit it at the same spot when he was 10, he didn't cry."

Garnet smiled. "Wow, impressive. Well let's see if I can." And she walked away.

I gulped and ran to the same spot I found Sora before. He had his head on Laguna's shoulder while the other 2 talked.

The song switched to "Feel Good Inc." by **(do i even have to say it? (:) **Gorillaz.

"Sora?" I asked.

He got up and looked at me. Then closed his eyes, furrowed his eyebrows, and looked away. "Riku, don't talk to me."

Even when he's mad at me I love it when he says my name.

"Look, about that Kairi thing-"

Sora hid his face in Laguna's chest and I saw his body shake. Laguna patted him gently while eyeing me.

"You made him cry," Zack said.

"We don't take that lightly," Vincent said real low.

"Okay, first, I faced MUCH bigger things than you, and second, I knew him a lot longer than for 45 minutes," I retorted. Shit, I'm not scared of them.

I heard whimpering come out of Sora, who was still hiding his face.

I shut up. I'm making him cry harder, aren't I.

"Oh well then, let's see if you can face us, pretty boy," Zack said.

"That's Mr. Pretty Boy to you!"

"No guys, it's okay." Sora got up, his face red and covered in tears.

"Hey Riku!"

I turned around and saw Garnet with a really tall girl with a model-like face and huge cleavage and didn't bother covering it with some really short shorts and heels.

"Your girlfriend you got together with a couple weeks ago came by!" Garnet lied with a smirk.

The girl ignored her and held up a hammer casually. "Where do I fix it?" she asked with an innocent, sweet, French accent.

I widened my eyes and turned to Sora.

"Girlfriend?" Sora asked.

"No! She's not my girlfriend! She never has been! She's just the repair people for my radio you smashed, but I didn't know she would be this hot-"

"So now she's hot?" Sora asked.

"No, I'm jsut saying that Sasha-"

"You know her name?"

Sasha looked at Garnet, confused.

"Sora, listen to me for a second-"

"You do everything to me!"

I stopped.

"Give me Red Bull, mess up the bathroom, put my life in danger, get yourself suspended, make out with my best friend, scream at a girl, own a gun, throw harsh chemicals in a person's eye!"

"...Baking soda isn't harsh, it's just...strong."

"No, just shut up Riku."

I widened my eyes.

"I try to ignore the other things, but this has gone way too far."

I sighed. "Sora-"

"Stop."

The music turned off, and everyone murmured as they listened.

"You're not who you used to be anymore. You're different, and not in a good way."

I sighed again.

"Well guess what, I know what your name is now."

"What?"

"A lying, 2-timing, dirty whore who's a real jerk!"

The crowd "ooh"ed.

I closed my eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

Sora pursed his lips. Tears started to swell up in his eyes. "I'm trying to say..."

Garnet bit her bottom lip, hiding her smile.

I shook my head.

"We're done!"

Tears contineud to stroll down his face as he ran out of the dorm into the hallway, slamming the door shut.

"Sora!" Rikku yelled, and ran after him.

"What did you do to him?" Tifa asked through gritted teeth, and followed.

Aerith put her hand on her heart and looked at me with a disappointed face. I ran a hand through my hair.

This _cannot_...be happening.


	15. Drunk

**A/N:**** Supz and hello again! But before I start my Q and A, I must mention a few things. **

**1. MEKYOI YOU ARE SO AWESOME! YOU'RE MY NEW BEST BUDDY! In fact, you can go ahead and borrow my bazooka. ;) **

**2. Almost all my questions are this: 1)Are Sora and Riku gonan get back together? 2)Is Garnet ever gonna die? **

**The answer is 1) I won't tell you. :P **

**And 2)Maybe we could all gang up against her and bring our bazookas. Then we will poke her with it till she falls into a hole! YA! GO HOLES! **

**Garnet: I'm right here you know. **

**Slash: Come back when I have a bazooka. **

**Garnet: You don't need guns to poke me. You can jsut do it right now. **

**Slash: Yes but IT'S NOT AS FUN! **

**Garnet: T_T **

**Slah: All hail the magic conch! **

**Yaoi Fans: WHOOOO! **

**Garnet: I'm outties. *leaves***

**Slash: Ya she's gone! **

**Garnet: Oh and I ate the last piece of pah. **

**Slash: NOO! WHY? ! ? ! WHY THE PAH! WHY IT GOTS TO BE THE PAH? ! **

**Yaoi Fans: _ *steps away slowly***

**3. I'm going away to New York on the 20th of July to see my cousin perform in American Idiot on Broadway. So yeah, I'm going to New York again and seeing it again. But I'm cool. I gots the cash flow. :) **

**But the point is, I'm not sure if I'm taking my laptop with me. It almost got stolen once and I don't want that to happen again. So, I won't be writing from the 20th-30. Hee hee. *laughs nervously***

**4. Does anyone here like cheesecake? **

**Mansex: I DO! **

**Slash: Oh we're out of that but here, take my pah. **

**Yaoi Fans: Ate it. **

**Slash: NOOO! **

**Everyone: T_T Wait up Garnet! **

**_I see you're into rock bands. Do you know Guns&Roses? _**

******A: DO I EVER! :3 **

**_Do you smell something burning? _**

******A: ? ? ? **

**No...not really. o_O **

**__****I LUV UR SLASHAPALOOZA ACCOUNT! WHY DON'T YOU UPDATE ANYMORE? **

******A: Why, child. I forgot the password. :3**

**_HEY! I JUST REALIZED THAT WHEN YOU SAID YOU DEDICATED THAT "HOSTAGE" CHAPTER, YOU DON'T MEAN I'M THE RAPIST, DO YOU? _**

******A: It took you that long to catch on? :/**

**_I don't like you. This is very inappropiate. Sora is meant for Kairi. How could you make him gay like that and put him off to Riku? You're sick. I hate you. _**

******A: Rant all you want sista cuz no one forced you to click GuessWho, did they? **

**You ahd the rating to warn you. So of course it's inapproapiate. **

**You had my intro. I told you I personally hate Kairi and thinks Sora should be with Riku. So of course its that pairing. **

**I'm not sick. I'm quite healthy actually. **

**I luvs you too. :3 **

**You don't like me luvsing you? **

**Well suck it bitch! :P **

**_Aren't you abreu7? _**

******A: Actually, no. She's my real BFF in real life. I'm not gonna say her name though. :)**

**__****Tell that dickhead Garnet to dick off and leave Sora alone. He loves Riku and that's not changing. **

******A: Hallelujah. However you spell it. x) **

******Disclaimer:**** *growls* **

**Administrator: Okay okay! You don't own it! Now don't hurt me! My nose is expensive! **

**Slash: T_T **

**Wuss. **

**

* * *

**

_Riku_

_You're__ not gonna ever see him again, are you. _

_No, you are! Snap out of it! _

_This means he doesn't love him anymore. _

_Be a man! Find someone else! _

_HE DOESN'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE! _

_Dude, stop acting like a wuss. _

_Yeah, you're are kinda acting like a wuss. _

I sighed and sat up in bed. Wait. Did I actually have a devil angel and an angel angel on my shoulder? ? ?

Whoa. I really am messed up.

_Maybe this will teach you to change your ways. _

"Change my ways?" I asked.

_No! This will teach you to get straight, and go find a hot lady out there who'll use you for good! _

"Good as in...?' I asked again.

_Good as in get lucky! C'mon, pick your ass up the bed and go out to a club or somethin. You know the ladies love ya, especially with the washboard abs. _

_No, Riku must stay loyal to his lover. _

_He doesn't have one anymore! _

"Thank you devil," I muttered.

_Well wake up and smell the doo doo! YOU DON'T HAVE ONE! Just layin the facts here, kid. _

"What you talkin about you're not even real."

_You're right. We're your conscience. We don't even exist. _

_I'm not his conscience. I just got kicked out of the party spot in your brain because I broke everything. _

I clutched my head. "You broke something?"

_Son-nie, you may not remember the answers to your math quiz. _

I sighed and put my head down.

_Cheer up, Riku. Perhaps if you change your ways Sora will come back to you again. _

_No no no no no, no way hose! Sora needs to get HIS facts straight. You ahve no need to change your ways. Be as rude as you like. Heck, pretty soon once he sees that you don't need him, he'll come crawling back to you on his knees. _

"But I do need him..."

_NO NO! YOU DON'T! _

"Riku?"

I snapped my head up and shooed my angels away. They poofed back to my head. "Uh, yeah? Come in."

The door opened slowly. Aerith walked in. She tried to put on a smile. "I brought cupcakes from Kairi!"

"And why did Kairi have them?"

"Some celebration about how Sora left the jackass, I don't know. You have to read her banners to find out."

I pursed my lips. Thanks, Kairi.

"Nah, I don't want any."

Aerith sighed and put the cupcakes down, sitting down next to me. "Alright big one, what's up."

"Huh?"

"You've been all...depressed for like, 4 days."

"I am not!"

Aerith raised an eyebrow. "Larxene played a prank on Tidus by putting a bra on him and you didn't say anything."

"So? You don't always have ot make fun of people."

"That's so not like you. Something's wrong."

"I'm perfectly fine-"

Aerith felt her hand on my forehead.

"What are you doing-"

"Say ah."

"Aahhh..."

Aerith peered in. "Hmm, minty breath, no tonsil problems. You can close."

"Thank...you?"

Aerith laughed.

"What?"

"No, I'm laughing because everytime I check up on Sora's, his breath is always smelling like some sort of gum flavor. One minute it smells like peppermint, the next its coconut. So I was kinda surprised about the minty."

I managed to crack a smile, but my heart felt a lot more heavy at the mention of Sora.

Aerith sighed. "Look, you don't need to be so down. He'll come back."

"You don't know that." I looked down.

"If he really didn't want to see your face again he would've moved out of this dorm. But he still sleeps here every night. He doesn't hate you, Riku. Just give him some space to think, and he'll come back."

You can count on Aerith to say the smartest things.

"Its just that...the way he looked at me that night...I don't he wants me again. No one wants to deal with someone like me."

"That's not true-"

"I'm here in the first place because my dad shipped me off to a boarding school. He said he was tired of seeing my face everyday cause I looked just like my mom."

"But your mom-"

I closed my eyes.

"Oh...I see. You're mom...is gone, isn't she."

"She's not dead. Just...gone. She left us. She doesn't like me."

Aerith stayed silent.

"The only way I can hide my pain inside...is by thinking that I'm better than everyone else, like I'm superior...even though I'm as low as the gum on the bottom of people's shoes."

"That's not true either. Riku, there are plently of people who love you. You have us. We all care for you, even Kairi, trust me. Riku, at times you may be..."

I looked at her.

"I'm not finishign that, but...you're still special. Don't be so down on yourself just because no one at home loves you. You can know that well be there for you. Even Sora."

I smiled. "Thanks Aerith."

"Now, eat this cupcake. I'm forcing you."

"I don't want cupcakes that are against me."

"Eat the cupcake. It's good for you."

"No its not!"

"Eat it!' Aerith laughed. She shoved it in my mouth. I slowly removed it and licked the icing off my lips.

"Mmm, vanilla?"

Aerith smiled.

The door slammed open, and Garnet and Rikku walked through.

"Sad, I know. I really thought they would last, but of course, you can never trust someone liek Riku," Garnet agreed.

Rikku groaned. "I thought I coudl trust him. But all he did was hurt Sora's heart!" Her eyes started glowing red. "WHEN I FIND THAT BASTARD I'M GONNA-"

"Hi?" I answered. Aerith laughed.

"Go ahead and keep the cupcakes," Aerith said, and left.

"Oh, hello Riku. We meet again," Garnet greeted.

_I made a promise to Sora, no matter how hard it is. _

I grinned. "Hey Garnet. How's it goin?"

Garnet's smile slowly eased to a disappointed frown and a raised eyebrow. She quickly snapped back to a smile. "So, uh...aren't you mad Sora left you?"

Rikku crossed her arms.

"You can bet. But someone told me if I just give him time, he'll come back," I mumbled with a light smile.

"NO WAY IS HE COMING BACK TO YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" Rikku shouted. Okay, so maybe she's a bit pissed at me.

Garnet cleared her throat. "I just had to let Sora know, you know. I can't stand the fact that he's with someone like you."

I smirked and looked at her. "You're right, Garnet. He probably deserves better. Which means that takes you off the list."

Garnet gasped and ran out the door, slamming it shut.

Rikku turned to me. "You."

"Me."

"You!"

"Yes, me."

"YOU!"

"Yep. Riku. That's me."

"YOU!"

"Are we gonna keep going with this?"

Rikku shook her head. "Not really."

"Cool."

"You hurt Sora's feelings!"

"It seems like it, but I can so explain everything."

"You said you wouldn't hurt his feelings, and you did!"

"When he broke up with me, he's not the only feelings that got hurt."

Rikku froze and looked at me.

I looked down and closed my eyes, a tear strolling down my face.

"Riku? Are you...crying?"

My eyes snapped open. "ARE YOU KIDDING! I DON'T CRY!" I quickly and secretly wiped it off.

Rikku's face softened. "You really love him, don't you."

"I never said I didn't," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I thought you were just a heartless jerk who just tried to see how far he could go with Sora."

"Jee, that makes me much happier."

"Okay!" Rikku exclaimed, and skipped out the door, shutting it tight.

"That girl doesn't know sarcasicm if it slapped her cheek and raped her," I muttered, sighed, and laid down on my bed, trying to fall asleep.

_**Sora**_

_Who left the jackass? _

_WHO? WHO? _

_Sora left the jackass! _

_OH YEAH! _

_Who left the jackass? _

_WHO? WHO? _

_Sora left the jackass! _

_WHOOT! WHOOT! _

I sighed and watched Kairi lead the girls in a parade in the room, chanting this little jingle they made.

"You were smart, Sora," Tifa encouraged, nudging me.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, looking down.

_The person I've ever loved the most was you...and I hope I'm still your brave knight. _

I blushed and smiled to myself. "You are..." I whispered.

"Sora?"

I gasped and looked up. Selphie looked me over. "Who were you talking to?"

"Uh...this...cup! This cup. It said it feels lonely."

Selphie smiled dumbly. "Oh, cool! Don't worry cup, I'll make you all better." Selphie took the cup and started parading with it.

She is so dumb but you gotta love her.

_Are you falling in love with the brave knight yet? _

I gasped and quick;y shook my head. Stay. Out. Of. My. Mind.

Remember? He was cheating on you. How can you love a jerk who was cheating on you?

_You're mine. _

_-Riku_

I sighed and played with the wine bottle. Kairi said if I drink it, my worries go away for a couple of hours.

I don't know. I never drunk.

_Riku smiled. _

_"What's so funny?" I asked. _

_"I don't mind you being that close to me," he told. I blushed..._

QUIT THINKING ABOUT HIM! All he knows how to do is break your heart.

I took a deep breath and looked at the bottle.

_He really likes you._

Bottle: Drink wisely. Not intended for people under 21.

Oh well.

I opened the cap and started drinking.

_**Riku**_

"Here you go!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Wait."

"What?"

"What if Sora hates me?"

"Then you leave."

'What if he's carrying a gun?"

"Sora hates weapons."

"What if he's having sex with one of the girls?"

"Huh?"

"What if he's gone crazy and had a sip of an energy drink? WHAT IF HE DANCING ON JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!"

Rikku slapped me. "You're going crazy, man!"

"I needed that."

She smield. "Can I do that again?"

"No!"

She nodded and slowly opened Kairi's dorm door.

_Who left the jackass? _

_WHO? WHO? _

_Sora left the jackass! _

_OH YEAH! _

_Who left the jackass? _

_WHO? WHO? _

_Sora left the jackass! _

_WHOOT! WHOOT! _

Yuffie screamed. "IT'S THE JACKASS!"

"HE'S GONNA SPREAD HIS JACKASS!...ness...er..." Selphie said. She started counting on her fingers.

Kairi walked up to me. "What do you want?"

That's when I noticed something.

They're all in army clothes. You know, the cargo pants, the black boots, cargo jackets with cargo shrits under them, the camouflauge marks on their cheeks.

Well, except Selphie, who was wearing high heel black boots, this cargo skirt with a really short short and tight cargo-what-seemed-to-be-a-bra t-shirt.

Wow. They really got the dumb one dressed.

"I want my heart back."

"Over there." She pointed to a bin full of organs and hearts. Rikku and I shivered.

"Uh...I won't ask how you got those, and no. Not those kind of hearts. I mean I want, no, need Sora back."

Kairi smiled. "Aww..." She pulled out a bullhorn. "WHO LEFT THE JACKASS?"

"WHO? WHO?"

"SORA LEFT THE JACKASS!" She put it down. "I don't think he wants to talk to you."

"I think you should let him decide that," I said.

"I THINK, AS HIS FRIEND, I'LL DECIDE FOR HIM!" she boomed in her bullhorn. I clutched my ears. "AM I RIGHT?"

"KAI, YES KAI!"

Kairi put it down again. "As I was saying, you should leave. You broke enough hearts already. You're not breaking it again." She turned around. "Who left the jackass?"

"Who? Who?"

"Sora left the jackass!"

"OH YEAH!"

I groaned and peered over to the side. Sora had his head down on the table, his hands dangling freely, with an empty bottle of wine next to him. Rikku and I walked over to him.

"Sora?" I asked. He slowly raised his head.

_OOH OOH! AH! AH! _

_SORA! _

_HEY SORA! _

_COME CLIMB WITH US! _

_WHOO! _

_HAVE A BANANA! _

_YEAH! _

_SORA! _

A bunch of monkeys bounced around in front of him. He couldn't steady his eyes on what really was there. He groaned and put his head on the table again.

"Sora?" I mumbled.

"I-on-nt-ban..." he muttered.

"Iontban. Is that a new band or something?" Rikku asked.

Sora raised his head. His hair for the first time wasn't spiky and was everywhere on his face. He clutched my collar. "I DON'T WANT A BANANA!"

We eyed him.

"Sora, are you-"

_COME ON SORA! _

_THESE BANANAS ARE FULL OF SUGAR! _

_YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THEM! _

Sora clutched my face. "They're after me, man. They want me for some couple assasins! Keep your bananas I DON'T WANT YOUR BANANAS!"

"I'm scared..." Rikku mumbled.

"You act liek I'm not!" I said. I turned to Sora. "Okay, Sora, I don't have any bananas. You obviously drank too much and are hallucin-"

"I'M NOT STUPID! TAKE YOUR MONKEYS WITH YOU!" He hopped on the table and raised him arms in triumph, looking up to the cieling. "TAKE THAT, EVIL MONKEY ASSASINS! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE WITH YOUR ENCHANTED BANANAS!"

"I'm sorry, did he just say evil monker assasins?" I asked bluntly.

"Pretty much."

"BITCHES LOVE ME CAUSE THEY KNOW THAT I CAN ROCK!" Sora shouted.

"Who?" Rikku asked.

Sora took the wine bottle and bit it in half.

We both widened our eyes.

He jumped on me and pinned me to the ground, holding the broken glass which was really sharp to my neck. "Keep. Your evil monkey assasins. Away from me."

I can't believe he said that with a straight face.

I CANNOT believe he just said that with a straight face!

AND LOOKED HOT WHILE DOING IT!

"Sora, you're freaking me out."

_That's right, Sora. _

_Let it all out. _

_We're the love protecters. _

_We can protect you._

_We love oyu._

_Do you love us? _

Sora stopped gritting his teeth and blinked. He dropped the bottle. "Love protecters?"

"Love who?" I said.

He smiled and rested his head on my chest.

I turned my head to Rikku, who was upside down.

Or maybe I was.

"Rikku, is he...okay now?"

"I don't know. He's drunk. So anything can happen."

I gulped.

Sora grabbed my head and stared at me.

Please don't say evil monkey assasins. Please don't say evil monkey assasins!

He smiled. "I love you too."

"Whaaa..." I mumbled.

He grabbed my face and kissed me. I could definately feel his tongue flicking everywhere in my mouth.

I didn't know if I should panic or join in.

Meanwhile Rikku was sitting criss-crossed-apple-sauced on the floor, playing with her fingers.

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Sora slapped my cheek.

I rubbed it. "OWW!" I shouted.

_We got him! _

_That Riku boy's the key! _

Sora stopped.

I winced.

"Riku?" he whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes. "Y...yeah?"

He moaned and rolled off of me, on the floor and dozed off.

Wow. He was even more crazier than when he drank Red Bull.

"That went well," Rikku said, getting up.

My cheek burned. "You keep thinking that."

"OH MY GOD!"

I went on my knees and held my hands up. "I'm not the fucking monkey assasin!"

Kairi tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

I widened my eyes and got up. "Nothin."

"You knocked Sora out! How cruel are you?" Kairi shouted.

"No I didn't!"

"Oh yeah? There's a broken glass bottle, Sora's on the floor uncoscious, and you seem perfectly fine. Fits all the pieces ot me."

"No! First I found him here with his head down and then I called him and he was all 'Iontban', and htne Rikku was all 'Is that a band'? And then he grabbed me and he was all 'NO BANANAS!' And I was all 'I don't have any!' and he was all 'EVIL MONKEY ASSASINS!' And I was all 'Whaaa...?' And then he kissed me so I'm like 'coolio' and then he slaps meand then he's all like 'Riku?' and I answer and then he gets off me he's on the floor either dead or sleeping and MY CHEEK BURNS!"

Everyone stared at me.

I laughed nervously. "Did I mention he was drunk?"

"Oohhh..." everyone said with a smile.

"Yeah!" I joined in, smiling too.

"No." Kairi shook her head. Everyone stopped. "Just because he was drunk doesn't pass it off."

"Look, I didn't even do anything. He probably would've done the same thing to you guys if I didn't wake him up!" I yelled.

All the girls suddenly started blushing. "He'd kiss us?" Yuffie asked.

"No way, he'd kiss me," Selphie corrected.

"Ugh, he knew me longer, he would kiss me!" Tifa shouted.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, guys, if you haven't noticed, there's a body on the floor."

"He was gonna go to your dorm anyway. Just take him to your place," Kairi said, and started arguing with the girls again.

I sighed, and picked up Sora.

"Riku..." he mumbled. I stopped. He just sighed and leaned against me. I groaned and held him in my arms, carrying across the hall.

Sora slowly opened his eyes a little bit. I ignored that and kicked the door opened with my foot and dropped him on the bed. He snuggled to the pillow.

_****__**Sora**_

_You don't think I am, because when I think of you I change. _

Stop.

_You believe in me, so I can't let you down. I won't let you down. _

Please-

_But I'm always, your only knight. _

Quit it!

_Now I see the real Riku. Inside he's a sweet and sensitive person who actually does have a heart. _

My lip quivered.

_Never believe the impossible is impossible..._

_And only the brave knight can protect him! ..._

_It's what me and the girls call a strong couple..._

_I'm right here. Nothing is going to pull you away from me..._

_I'll be your knight and shining armor!..._

_Riku? _

_Yes? _

_I don't think I'm scared anymore. _

_I won't let you be. I'm right here..._

_Awesome, I was the one to steal away the 'Flower of a Virgin'. _

_I love you, Sora. I love you so much, even if that is the cheesiest statement that comes out of me. _

A tear fell down my face.

I...love you too, Riku. I really do.

_**Riku**_

_Thank you. _

For what, breaking your heart?

_Just shut up and kiss me! _

I smiled a little.

As much as I want to, you probably won't let me.

_Riku, you're too sweet. _

I am?

_Riku, I like you the way you are. You're like a mysery, a hidden cloud in the night sky. _

_To other people, you're yourself. But you can be nice when you want to. _

_...you're a nice guy. _

_Riku, you'll always be my brave knight, even if someone else says you aren't or somehow I say you aren't. _

_Ugh! I give up with you! You do everything to me! _

_No, just shut up, Riku. _

_I try to ignore the other things, but this has gone way to far. _

_You're not who you used to be anymore. And not in a good way. _

_Well guess what. I know what your name is now. A lying, 2-timing, dirty whore who's a real jerk!_

_What are you trying to say? _

_I'm trying to say..._

_We're done! _

I winced at the harsh memory.

"Are we, Riku? Are we done?"

I gasped and looked around. Sora was on top of me, dressed up in an angel costume. He even got the wings.

"Sora?"

There was a groan. Sora turned in his bed.

Oh. This a stupid, fuckin dream. God.

"Remember, Riku? I love you. I trust you. You're everything to me."

I winced and turned my head. Fake Sora turned my head to face him. "You aren't actually goign to quit on me, are you?"

"Well-"

'I thought you loved me. I thought I was everything to you."

"You are!"

"Then fight."

He disappeared. I sat up in bed.

"Wait, I don't want you to go yet!"

"I'm over here, idiot."

I turned to the side. "Oh."

"I wants you bad."

"No he doesn't."

"If I prove it, will you try to get me back?"

My mouth started to water. "How are you going to prove it?"

He bonked me in the head with his wand. "Clear your mind with your dirty thoughts! I'm not proving it like that."

"Then how else?"

"I will turn you into a totally different person."

"..."

"You will be the person who is next to my locker, that girl named Trixie."

"HODL ON, A GIRL!-"

"Sh, I'm sleeping!" He pointed to Sora, who was breathing soundly.

"A girl? ! Are you kidding!" I whisper-yelled.

"who else?"

"Isnt there a BOY I can turn into, if you haven't noticed, that's what I am!"

"There's no other boy. Trixie is the only girl who moved away and had a locker next to mine. So deal with it."

"No I won't deal with it. I'll have boobs!"

"You're a boy. Isn't that your dream come true to see boobs everytime you're naked?"

"Wait. I can see myself naked?"

Angel Sora rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you want."

I smirked. "Cool."

"You are aware you will lose your so-called, 'dick'?"

"Who cares? I get boobs!"

"But, you must promise you won't tell me that you're really Riku."

"I won't I won't, now give me boobs!"

Angel Sora rose his wand.

"And give me big ones too!" I added.

"Fine," Angel Sora groaned, and touched my head with his wand. Then, all I remembered was falling asleep.

**Commentary: **

**Riku: Cool I get boobs? **

**Kairi: Excuse me? **

**Tidus: Awww...**

**Demyx: I WANT BOOBS! **

**Leon: I can lick them without even having to push a girl into letting me. **

**Cloud: I know right? I can jiggle them and bounce and-**

**Slash: WE'RE RIGHT. HERE! **

**Tidus: Oh yeah. We forgot you were a girl. **

**Cloud: A "yaoi" fangirl that is. **

**Boys: Snicker. **

**Sora: You guys make me feel bad that I'm a boy. **

**Tifa: It's okay Sora. That's why you got us. *snuggles Sora in boobs***

**Boys: O_O **

**Kairi: Aww...come here sweetie! **

**Girls: *snuggles him in boobs***

**Boys: HEY I FEEL BAD THAT I'M A BOY YEAH I SO FEEL BAD! **

**Girls: *glare***

**Larxene: Bastards. **

**Slash: T_T **

**Why am I writing this stuff?**

**Yuffie: Because what you're writing now is what's going on in your head. **

**Rikku: Ya we're liek your pschodelic followers who give you ideas. **

**Aerith: We exist in your head. **

**Yuna: Got a problem with it? **

**Slash: Actually I-**

**Yuna's Gun: Click-click. **

**Slash: LOVE IT! *sweatdrops* **

**Rikku: Coolio! **

**Sora: Somebody...help...can't...breathe! **

**Boys: WE'LL HELP YOU SORA! YA JUST LET US REPLACE YOU! **

**Slash: Shut up and stop disgracing women! **

**Larxene: For once, I agree with her.**

**Kairi: Totally. **

**Boys: Fine. :/**

**Garnet: What about me? **

**Slash: NOBODY LIKES YOU! DIE DIE DIE! Yuna, shoot her! **

**Yuna: I don't work for you! **

**Slash: *gives 5 bucks***

**Yuna: NOBODY LIKES YOU! *shoots Garnet***

**5 minutes later...**

**Garnet: I can't die. It's a story. I will never die. I'm a main character. You can't kill off one of the main characters. **

**Everyone: AUGH! **

**Kairi: Wait, am I a main character?**

**Slash: Yes. **

**Selphie: Me?**

**Slash: Not really. **

**Riku: Am I? **

**Everyone: T_T**

**Riku: Oh right.**

**Lady Behind the Counter: I'm a main character!**

**Slash: No you're only showed up once in the story!**

**Aerith: Am I main? **

**Slash: Pretty much. **

**Selphie: Oh but I'm not!**

**Slash: Complain to me when you stop getting Z's on your report cards. **

**Yuna: Z's? **

**Aerith: The school board says F's aren't even worth how stupid she is. **

**Selphie: I hate F's! But I like G. It's a pretty color. **

**Everyone: T_T**

**Sora: Let's move on before someone gets hurt. _ **


	16. Getting Him Back

**A/N: For all you perverts out there, heads up , RIKU ISN'T GETTING NO BOOBS. It was just a dare I was given to make the second hottest character(after Axel) to want boobs. :'( **

**Oh well it's done now! **

**__****I got a couple a song requests for you to put in the story. Where can I send you them? **

******A: PM, review, or e-mail. Your choice! My email is koolk456 yahoo . com. **

**__****Lol Riku wants boobs. :D **

******A: T_T **

**__****I like Riku's Devil and Angel. Can you make them appear more often? **

**A: Sure. Anything for my readers. **

**__****What's the status on this thing?**

**A: 21 reviews. **

**417 PMs. **

**150 Story Alerts. **

**70 Favorites. **

**0 Beta. xD**

**_I had this sweet dream that might be useful for a story. I want you to have it. _**

******A: Cool! Just PM me the idea. :) **

**Riku: So...no boobs? **

**Slash: You didn't really want them...did you? **

**Riku: *laughs nervously* What? No! I already got a man's prized possesion right here. *pats zipper spot***

**Slash: O_O **

**

* * *

**

**_Sora_**

_Oh Riku, if I could only touch you again..._

I gently placed the glass rose.

I won't be able to touch Riku again. Even though I really want him, I can't have my heart broken again. It's too much to bear and-

I'm way to melodramatic.

I sighed again and peeked over at him. Riku slept soundly with a smile plastered on his face.

He seems happy without me anyway.

I groaned and left the room.

"Oh, hey Sora."

I looked up. "Oh. Hi Zack."

"You seem down. What's up?"

"My heart-BURN MEDICINE!" I shouted quickly. He raised an eyebrow. I plasered a fake grin on my face. "Uh, yeah. For my...aunt. She um...wants me to send it for her before she dies." I laughed nervously. That was a close one.

Wait.

Was I actually going to say that my heart was broken...or love-struck?

Was Riku actually capable of that?

We're talking about _Riku_ here.

"Then let us cheer you up."

"Us?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. C'mon, we'll cheer you up," Zack said, and dragged me away.

_**Riku**_

_Sora held his hand on his belt, making it sag down a little. He carried some grapes, a sexy smirk on his face. He crossed his leg over Riku's lap so his hip was against his. He smiled and fed Riku a grape. _

_"Hey baby," he greeted. _

_Riku smiled and popped one in Sora's mouth. _

_"I missed you," Riku said. _

_"I missed you too, baby." _

_Sora leaned over and passionatly kissed Riku. _

"Riku, Riku, Riku!"

Only a huge grin was the reply from me.

Rikku covered her ears as she turned up some speakers on max volume. King of Leon's "Sex on Fire" blared from the speakers. I screamed and roleld off the bed, plopping on the floor. I crawled over to the speakers and pressed the off button, then fell back on the floor and sighed. Guess it was only a dream.

Rikku towered on top of me. All I saw were moving lips for like 40 seconds.

"...so they told me to give it to you."

I blinked. "I'm sorry, my ears popped and I didn't hear a word you said."

She sighed. "Just...here." She held out an acoustic guitar.

I gasped and grabbed it from her, examining it. "No way, my old guitar? How'd you get it? I didn't bring it with me here," I asked.

"The front desk recieved it today from no one. Just a card saying 'From Your Angel...Literally'. Here," Rikku answered, and handed me a card.

"It says, 'From Your Angel...Literally'."

"What else, idiot?"

I opened the envelope and read the card.

"No boobies, violation of my morals. But I managed to find your guitar. Maybe you can use it to get him back. Sincerely, Your Angel.

P.S. Don't get any dirty ideas. :("

"No boobies?" Rikku asked questioningly.

"Long story," I said quickly, throwing the card on the ground and looking at the guitar.

"You know how to play it?"

"I'm not sure if I remember." I strummed the first notes of "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz and stopped.

"Sure you don't." She smiled. I shrugged. "You gonna use it to get Sora back?"

"How can an instrument get Sora back?"

"Okay. One rule. Only 4 instruments are connected to love. A piano, a guitar, a violin, and a saxophone if played right. You got one of them. Now think!"

"Why only 4?"

"Have you ever tried to make someone fall in love with you using a trombone?" Rikku named randomly.

I blinked. "Yeah, your right. But I'm not the brightest thinker."

"Has Sora ever told you anything that might hint what he likes?"

_You know, this may sound weird, but I wish someone just came outside and started singing to me. From their heart, too. _

Idiot!

Of course!

"I remember when he told me he wanted someone to sing to him."

"There you go! Now, let's hear one."

I looked around.

"C'mon!"

"Here what?"

"A tune, dudette!"

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Don't you wanna see if it's in tune? Needs a clean-up? Refreshener? A check-up? New strings? You said it was old."

I blinked. "I got this when I was 15."

"Wow, that is old!"

"I'm only 17."

"WHAT?"

I flinched.

"I thought you were like, 21!"

"Oh, so now I'm old?"

"No, you just seemed...you know..." Rikku mumbled, and blushed.

I smirked. "I see."

"Uh, anyway, uh, so you only been playing for 2 years?"

"No."

"But you-"

"When I got this one. Do you know how many I have?"

Rikku widened her eyes. "Okay, so you have a lot of experience. But you know how hard it is to make a song?"

"I'm aware."

"Lyrics?"

"Yep."

"Notes?"

"Yep."

"Melody?'

"Oh yeah."

"A good singing voice?"

My eyes trailed to the side as he scratched the back of his head.

"You can't sing?"

"I didn't say _that_," I mumbled.

"You can?"

Great. 2 people can make me blush now.

Rikku jumped up and down. "So why you so embarrassed?"

"Its not a guy thing, you know?" I whispered.

"How romantic, you can sing!" she shouted. I shushed her.

"So not cool, man."

"So, tough guy's got a pretty voice," she teased.

I raised an eyebrow.

"So Pretty Boy, I suppose you have a record label too?"

"Shut up."

"Whatev," she said, and smiled.

I plopped down on my bed and stared at my guitar.

"You actually think staring at it can make you-"

I started playing.

"Never mind." She sta down next to me. "But what about lyrics?"

I kept playing. "Mm...I guess I'll come up with them."

She gave me a look.

"Look, I came up with something."

"Wow, you're quick."

"That's what happens when you're in love..." I mumbled with a smile.

Rikku put her hand on her heart. "Aww..."

Now I gave her a look.

"Sorry."

"I just...don't wanna give them out yet..." I mumbled, blushing.

"Oh c'mon, tell me!"

I sighed.

**(all copyright goes to Icarly. It's called Dream by Harper. How to imagine Riku's voice? I don't know, imagine it as Harper's. xD) **

_It all started out so innocently _

_You were just another pretty face that I'd like to see_

_But somewhere down the line I got this feeling deep inside that wont' stop_

_Talking to me _

"That's all I came up with."

"Well maybe I can help you," Rikku said.

_**Sora **_

"Whoo! Who doesn't love the mall?" Kairi exclaimed, and her friends rushed ahead.

"C'mon Sora," Zack said, and he walked with them.

I sighed and picked up the pace but stopped when I heard something.

I leaned against my dorm door, hearing it better. Was it...music? No...wait, yes. Riku doesn't listen to that kind of stuff.

There was laughter.

"Okay, okay, be serious now."

"Working on vocals, really? Are you my manager now?"

"C'mon!"

"You were just another pretty face that I'd like to see."

Who's pretty face!

"Too blunt."

More laughter.

_"You were just another pretty face that I'd like to see!" _

Holy, who's vocie was that?

"Better. But fix your sarcasm in it."

"Okay, Princess."

More laughter.

What was he doing in there?

Just when I was about to open the door Zack grabbed me.

"C'mon!"

Riku?

_**Riku**_

"_And I'd just love a break!" _I sang.

"Because that line was beautiful, you can get one."

"Whoo!" I shouted, and flopped back on my bed.

Rikku laughed. "You're so lazy."

"That's the definition of Riku, _dude_."

"Okay, _dudette_."

We both laughed at our wannabe surfer accents.

"Let me have a wack at it."

Rikku strummed a note on the guitar.

"Don't break it!"

"Your orders, Pretty Boy."

I rolled my eyes.

Rikku looked over the lyric paper they wrote.

"What we got so far?" she mumbled to herself. She read it out.

"We...didn't get so far did we," I realized.

"Because you kept playing around."

I smiled. "My specialty. Especially since I got the sexiness of a 21 year old."

Rikku blushed and rolled her eyes.

_"But lately I started to dream_

_About you and me_

_And now I will need to hold you_

_Close to me_

_Like it's suppose to be_

_But then I get this feeling in my ear_

_And it rings me RIGHT back to reality _

Right that down."

"Oh, so no more break?"

"Guess not."

"Huh, you act like a female dog."

I flipped my hair and barked.

She laughed and I eventually joined her.

_**Sora**_

Just another pretty face, huh.

So he's seeing someone else while I couldn't stop thinking about him?

That's it, he's done with me? I'm a used tissue now? I go in the trash?

I groaned and stabbed my ice cream with my spoon, which was quite hard to do.

"I take it you're in a good mood," Kairi said. Selphie still couldn't wash the army paint from last night off her face, and randomly she scream out 'Sora left the jackass!'

"Oh...yeah," I mumbled.

"Poor ice cream," Selphie cooed and started petting it with her spoon. It was silent for awhile while we watched her.

"Anyway...so Sora, you coming?" Kairi asked.

"To what?" I asked.

"To my pool party!"

"Must you have so many parties?" Larxene asked with a smirk.

"Parties is the definition of my name! If I don't have any in a minimum of 7 days, I'd pass out and die!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Drama queen," Yuna teased.

Everyone looked at me.

"Well I'm not sure if..."

"Oh please Sora!"

"You'll meet new guys..." Tifa tempted.

But I don't wanna meet new guys. I only want Riku so I can-

_You were just another pretty face that I'd like to see._

STAB HIM OVER AND OVER AND WATCH HIM BLEED!

"Sora? Are you okay?" Selphie asked.

"What makes you say that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well somehow you were able to bend your metal spoon and then bite a piece of the table," Larxene said bluntly. I looked down. Sure enough, my spoon was all dented, and the table had a missing piece on it.

I blushed. "Uh...sorry."

"Anyway, so you comin'?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah Sora, come on," everyone begged.

_"Okay, Princess."_

_More laughter. _

I tangled my hands with Zack's. "Yeah...I'm coming."

**_Riku_**

"So...pooped."

"Who says that anymore?"

"I don't know."

"Well my throat hurts."

"All you did was sing. I had to write everything and blah blah blah."

"I'm sorry, I don't think you had to play a guitar with _no pick_."

"So? Anyone can do that."

"You have no clue how sharp those strigns are, do you."

"It's just strings."

"Strings that give you blisters!"

"Ooh, I'm sorry you broke a nail."

"Yup. $16 of french manicure for nothing."

It was silent for awhile, then they both cracked up.

"Riku, your too much."

"Yup." I got up and put my guitar in a corner.

"I'm hungry."

"Wanna go grab a burger?"

"Ooh, with a toy inside?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, whatev."

Riku squealed as we left the room.

_**Garnet **_

I knocked on the familiar dorm number. "Sora, I'm back."

No reply.

I slowly opened the door. "Sora?"

The room was empty.

"I guess I can just browse around a little."

I stepped over some chords to Riku's PS3.

I gasped and slowly picked up a pair of blue boxers. It's probably-no, is Riku's.

I threw it out the window.

I think I'm gonna leave-

What is this...

I picked up an acoustic guitar from a corner in the room. "Is it real?' I mumbled, and plucked one of the strings. It made a sound. I pulled on a ouple of the strings till they popped off. I smirked. Oops.

I tossed it to the side, it making a bang as it hit the wall. I gazed at Sora's pillow.

_Sora slept here._

I sighed happily as I rested my head there.

Huh?

I picked up some pieces of paper on the floor and put them together.

_ur Angerally Liteyo._

No. Let me fix this.

After a couple of minutes, I finally got it right.

_Your Angel...Literally. _

I raised my eyebrows and read the letter.

"No boobies?" I muttered and turned to the guitar.

"Ho ho ho, I broke his precious possesion? Cool." I smirked and turned to the paper next to it.

_Lyrics to Dream by Riku-_

_I helped! _

_And Rikku. T_T_

i read the rest of this and widened my eyes.

This is too beautiful for Sora to see.

I folded it and slipped it in my pocket. I ripped up the letter from 'an angel' and threw it on the ground.

Maybe Riku has more of these hiding somewhere.

I searched the drawers.

"Boxers, boxers, sock, boxers, shoe?" I paused, then shrugged it off.

"Boxers...aha, what do we have here?"

_Sora's Diary. _

"Should I invade in his stuff?" I asked myself.

I looked at it.

"Yes."

I tucked it under my arm and kept searching. I gasped and pulled out what looekd to be a glass rose.

"It's beautiful..."

I carefully placed it back inside. I pulled out a frame of Riku and Sora together. I smashed the glass on the dresser, and ripped off Riku. I tucked Sora's pic in my pocket. I dug deeper.

Sora and Riku.

Sora and Riku.

Sora and Riku.

SORA AND FUCKIN RIKU!

Is there anyone else?

I angrily ripped apart a drawing of the two of them and tossed it on the floor, next to all of the other stuff I casually threw there.

I crossed over, stepping over all of the stuff on the floor, to Riku's drawers.

_Morse Code. _

_Most soldiers in the U.S. Army back then had to learn..._

Ew. I can see Riku in the army when he grows up.

I found a ton of camo in one drawer.

Skip.

_Deep Inside. _

What is this?

I opened the notebook and flipped past a bunch of poems and haiku's.

Whoa...Riku writes?

Good?

I tucked it under my arm too.

So many secrets I never knew about these too.

I peeked in the dirty basket of clothes and bed sheets. Maybe they're hiding something there.

Something cream-colored and sticky was in one of them. Ice cream?

I put my finger in it and licked it.

I immediatly spit it out.

That's not ice cream at all.

I pulled out a bra from Riku's drawer. A note was attached to it.

_Ayumi Tanaka. Here you go, Riku. Remember, I still love you, even if you don't want to go to the next level. *blows kiss* _

Who gives a bra to someone to show they love them? Who's Ayumi Tanaka anyway?

...

I slowly grinned evilly.

A girlfriends, maybe?

I dropped it on the floor where it was obvious and slowly closed the drawer. a white paper slipped out. I picked it up and read it.

_Student: Riku Tanaka Age: 17 Sex: M Student ID: 25286931 _

Oh. Just his report card.

That apparently sucked.

Wait.

Riku Tanaka.

Ayumi Tanaka.

Ayumi is...his mom?

His mom wants to go to the next level with her son.

Meaning: His mom wants to have sex with her son?

...

I shivered fiercely. Ew. He has a messed up family.

I quickly held the two books under my arm and left the dorm. I don't think I wanna find any more things about his family.

**Garnet: No seriously, who's mom does that? **

**Riku: Mine, now give me back my bra. *snatches it***

**Garnet: T_T **

**Honestly I never imagiend a boy would say that.**


	17. Finding Out

**A/N****: Just a little fact, that last chapter, the one when Garnet finds a lot of personal things? That was probably the longest narration I made for Garnet. Pretty pointess to mention but still. **

**Anyway, it's really fun to write this! **

**R&R! **

**You must read and review! MUST! **

**Please? **

**_OMG why did Garnet do that? It's not even hers and she rips it up! Why did she do that? _**

******A: Cuz she's Garnet. **

**_I have the MP3 file for that song from iCarly. It's so beautiful. _**

******A: I know. :)**

**_If that was me I woulda bust the shit out of Garnet for destroying my stuff like that. _**

******A: Tell 'em girl! **

**__****Aww...how sweet. Riku can sing. What's so bad about that?**

******A: When I was in high school, there a rule there for guys. **

**If you can sing, and you're a guy, they automatically declare you 'girly and gay'. **

**So...I just kinda used what they did in this story. Pretty stupid, I know. But that's how jocks are. **

**_I have a feeling something's gonna happen at the party. _**

******A: I have a feeling your feeling is a good feeling for this kind of feeling I'm feeling. **

**_WHEN IS SORA AN RIKU GONNA GET BACK TOGETHER! I'M GETTING IMPATIENT!_**

******A: I HAD THIS STORY PLANNED OUT, SO WHEN ITS TIME ITS TIME. **

**Chillax dude. :)**

**

* * *

**

**_Sora_**

"No really guys, I have a pair of swim trunks."

"Maybe this one will look good on Sora!" Kairi squealed. The other girls joined.

"I have like, 3 in my closet right now."

"Take this one."

"And you aren't listening to me."

"Nope," Yuna said, popping her mouth at the P.

I sighed. "Can I just go back home please? I'm tired and-"

Larxene stuffed a bar of chocolate in my mouth. "Eat it, it'll make you shush more."

I slowly chewed it and gulped it down. "Guys, seriously?"

Kairi sighed. "Fine. But be there by 7, got it! I need you to help out."

I nodded. Anything as long as I can go back to bed and sleep.

"Come, come, everyone! Into my limo!" Kairi exclaimed. They all squealed as we stepped inside the familiar ride.

* * *

"Yes, okay, see you, bye," I said, and the girls left. I watched them leave as Zack stood in front of me.

"So, you actually coming?"

"I'm not really sure-"

"Please?" he asked, holding my chin to his face. I smiled nervously and blushed. "I'd really like it if you'd come."

"Well uh, okay," I giggled. He kissed my cheek.

"See you there, Sora." And he walked away. I waved slowly even though he couldn't see me and stepped inside my familiar room.

I turned behind, locking the door and closign it. THen I gazed at the scene in front of me.

Holy...shit.

I tried to take a step, but slipped on something.

"Riku! Why do you always make a mess?" I shouted. No answer.

Guess he wasn't here.

"What the..." I muttered, looking at a tiny piece of paper that was ripped up.

All I saw were the words 'boobies' and 'back'. I raised an eyebrow and looked around. my drawers were open, the dirty basket was knocked over, clothes were all over the floor, broken frames everywhere, shattered glass, broken guitar-

SHATTERED GLASS!

I ran over to my drawer and quickly searched for my rose. I sighed with relief when I saw it in one piece. I raised my eyebrow again when I noticed something.

Where's my diary?

I looked in the top drawer. A picture was torn in half.

I gritted my teeth.

Riku.

I searched the floor for my diary but found the drawing of us too we got from the fair ripped apart. My nostrils flared as I kept looking. I gasped and slowly picked up a pink bra with a note attached to it.

_Ayumi Tanaka. Here you go, Riku. Remember, I still love you, even if you don't want to go to the next level. _

My face went pale. My knees gave out so I made myself sit down on my bed.

Was this...the pretty face?

Did he move on already?

Did he take my diary too?

_Ayumi sat on Riku's lap. _

_"Well, hello again." _

_Ayumi giggled. "Hello." _

_"You see this? This is a diary of a guy who was such a sucker." _

_"Ooh, let me see. While I'm reading you want my bra?" _

I covered my mouth.

Was...Ayumi in here today?

Was that the voices and laughter I kept hearing?

I turned to the guitar.

This is probably Ayumi's. She probably brought it over or something.

Instead of crying, I just blinked.

Why am I getting so worked up for? We're over anyway. If he wants to move on, then he can move on.

Which means I can too.

I smirked. Maybe this pool party isn't such a bad idea.

* * *

_**Riku**_

"Yo, who opened the cage and let King Kong inside?" I asked.

Rikku and I stared at the mess.

"Riku, what's a pink bra doing on the floor?"

"Bra...what the!" I grabbed it and stuffed t in my drawer.

"Riku, are you dating-"

"Ew, why would I date my mom?"

"Your mom?"

"Okay, don't tell anyone this but, you're a close friend now so...my mom was a prostitute."

"NO WAY-"

"Shut up!"

Rikku covered her mouth and nodded.

"And sometimes she'd try to have sex with me because she said she deserves to make love to her only son. She also said I was sexy."

"O...kay?"

"So, of course I said no. That would be awkward. But she just tossed me her bra and left the house for good topless."

"I don't want to know your family."

"No one does. But I still love my mom. We were pretty close, believe it or not."

Rikku slowly nodded and looked around. "Dude, whoever was in here and did this doesn't like you."

"Why?"

Rikku pointed to the broken guitar.

I blinked.

"It wasn't that personal anyway. I'll just buy another one."

"Okay, but where's our song?"

"It's on the nightstand."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

I sighed and walked over, but only saw an empty table.

"What the..." I searcehd my night stand's drawers. "That's not the only thing that's missing, my poems!"

"Poems?"

"For school," I excused easily. Good thing I was good at lying.

Rikku widened her eyes. "We gotta find those!"

"Yeah," I nodded. I looked to the side and saw soem clothes folded neatly on Sora's bed.

Sora came already.

Did he see this?

Oh god.

"First, where's Sora?" I asked. Maybe he was the one who took the song sheet.

"Uh...Kairi texted me about some pool party to go to. Oh yeah, I still gotta get ready for that-"

"Rikku."

"Sorry. You wanna come?"

"Not that! I just need to talk to Sora."

"Then come. He'll be there."

"Cool."

* * *

_**Garnet**_

_My glass rose is very personal to me. I have no clue what I would do without it. Once it broke when use to go to a diffrent middle school. OH MY GOD this kid broke it. I literally sent him to the hospital and got suspended.I promised to my parents I wouldn't do that again but...if anyone ever breaks it again...I swear it won't be pretty. _

I smirked. So Sora has a tough side too?

I wonder if he would punch Riku senseless?

Who knew he could punch?

Guess he seems stronger than he looks.

"Garnet, aren't you gonna have to go to work soon?"

"...yeah," I answered.

"I wish you could come to the pool party," Kairi said, trying on a tankini, a red tight tank top that stopped at the belly button and a red bikini/thong that hugged her thighs.

"Yeah." I closed Sora's diary. I'll read more of it later.

I can't wait to unravel mroe secrets.

But then, I came up with an idea.

A really good one.

* * *

**_Sora _**

I flipped through the CDs Kairi gave me. She told me to choose some for the party. Hmm...seems like she doesn't listen to the songs I do.

"So all the favors are done?" Kairi asked Zack.

"Yup."

Zack looked over at me, flipping through CDs, criss-crossed on the floor.

Kairi smiled. "I'll leave now."

She quietly stepped out of the room and walked outside to the pool.

"Hey Sora."

"Hi Zack," I mumbled, contuining to flip through them. Gosh, is there one rock song in here?

He gently took the CDs from me and put them ona nearby table. "Relax for awhile."

He hugged me from the back, his arms wrapped on my waist. I couldn't see him because he was behind me.

He rocked me gently. "So...are you in a better mood than you were before?" he asked.

I blushed as he turned me around. His face was centimeters away from mine.

"Uh...y-yeah, I guess."

Thank goodness my breath smells like fruit, thanks to Mentos gum. I love gum.

He smiled, white teeth gleaming. "Good. I'm gonna make sure you enjoy this party."

He gazed at me with a light smile. I blushed and looked down.

"C'mon," he said. He took my hand and dragged me out to the already crowded party by the pool.

Kairi grinned an waved us over. Zack dragged me over. "Is't this great? It's like a moonlight swim, with a couple of party lights." We all looked around and saw various colors of lightbulbs everywhere.

"A couple?" I mumbled.

Kairi laughed. "Okay, so maybe it's more than needed. But I just splurged. Anyway, having fun yet?"

If you count having to spend days picking up the shattered pieces of your heart as having a good time, then yeah, I'm having 'fun'.

"Uh, yeah," I answered anyway.

"Good. Now you two go enjoy yourselves."

"We will. C'mon Sora." He took my hand again.

I giggled. "Okay."

_**Riku**_

"I'm not even gonna swim. I just wanna see Sora real quickly."

"You will swim. It's a party. Have fun. Be serious later."

"But-"

She raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Fine."

I went in the bathroom to change into swimmign trunks. I looked at the mirror.

_...I saw how freakishly clean the mirror was in the bathroom. _

_Yeah._

_Then I realized it was just your clumbsiness when I noticed how the bathroom smelt strongly of Nior. _

_...Yeah. _

I sighed and changed.

"Perf! Now come on! I wanna sink my feet into the water!"" Rikku exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, don't rush me, woman."

* * *

"You find Sora yet?"

"No."

"Well it is a huge party."

"No duh."

"And Sora isn't exactly the tallest person in the world."

"I think I knew that."

"Or the biggest-"

"RIKKU!"

"Sorry. Hey did you go in the pool yet? It's warm."

"No."

"Then go in."

"But I'm-"

"RIKU!"

"Sorry. I'll go." I sighed and jumped in the pool. When I rose back up I shook the wteness out of my hair. But it still stuck to my face and neck and wet body, that apparently other girls liked cause they kept cheering.

I sighed and sunk myself down to the water.

I got bored so I just went ahead and did a handstand in the water, walking on my hands for awhile till I needed to come up to breath. I climbed out, taking the towel Rikku gave me.

"So, how was the dip?"

"Cool."

"But it was warm-"

"No, I mean like, it-was-great cool," I said with a light smile.

"Oh, good," she said.

When I was dry I tossed the towel over a chair and sat at the edge of the pool.

"Really?"

"Yeah, somehow when you're around me there's a good vibe in me."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah I do Sora."

My head shot up as I looked around. Behind me was Sora, sitting against a fence, and another guy sitting next to him.

Sora giggled. "Well gee, I didn't know I was that special."

"You are to me."

Sora blushed and smiled.

Huh?

Hey, I found Sora!

Before I could call to him the other guy leaned down and started to kiss Sora, who didn't seem to mind.

"Sora?" I mumbled.

Sora put his hand on the other guy's cheek, seeming to deepen the kiss.

I slowly got up, putting my white t-shirt back on.

Then I just left.

I didn't tell Rikku or anything.

I just...left.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me anything? You just leave without telling me? I was looking everywhere for you! You didn't even stay for a an hour? What was up with that? And-"

She heard a sniff come from me.

"...Riku?" she mumbled softly.

Luckily, my head was down in my knees, so she can't see my face covered in tears.

"Are you...are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered, making my voice sound liek I wasn't crying.

She stayed silent.

"No," I shouted, my voice shaking from the tears. I put my head up. It was all red and covered in water. I continued to cry silently.

"What happened?"

"What happened? I just made myself look like the smartest idiot in the world. Look at me, I'm crying AND I look stupid doing it."

"You know what, who are you?"

"Riku."

"I didn't hear that."

"Riku."

"Full."

"Riku Tanaka."

"Sorry, what?"

I grabbed her head and pulled her ear to my mouth. I took a deep breath. "RIKU TANAKA."

She rubbed her ears. "Okay...and what do you have?"

"No one."

"No, you have money!"

"So? I have a ton of that already."

"I'm saying, I can't let oyu feel sad like this. You gotta distract yourself from the pain."

"I gotta cut myself?"

"NO! I mean, be like Kairi."

"Lose my dick?"

"DOUBLE NO! Everytime Kairi is pissed or broke up with somebody, she blows a whole ton of cash and she forgets about it. We're gonna distract you, by making you happy, with the dough."

"I can't make cookies."

"Jeez man, it's hard to tell your rich!"

"I don't really use it."

"Where do you keep the money?"

"I have some in my jean pockets over there."

Rikku walked over, picked it up on the floor, and pulled out 12 $100 bills.

"SOME?"

Riku shrugged.

"Okay, bro, you're buying for me too. Go change."

I groaned.

Rikku threw me the pair of skinny jeans, black Jordans, an I l 3 NY shirt, and a black unisex cap. "Put it on. You'll look...how do you say it? _Fresh_."

I slapped on the cap. "Uh, whatever."

* * *

"How are you feeling now?"

"Weighed down."

"Sorry. BUUUUUUUUTTTTTLLLLEEERR!"

My butler I never used ran in the mall. "Yes, madam?"

"Carry these bags for us."

"Yes, madam." Without struggle he took them from me and carried them.

"To Hot Topic!"

"But I'm not a goth kind of pers-WHOA!"

Rikku dragged me along to Hot Topic.

"Well?"

I looked at my shirt that said 'some ppl are alive becuz it's illegal to kill them'. "Uh..."

"Great! Look at these! Ever got a piercing before?"

"Not a fan of them."

"You look like you can work one."

"But-"

"C'mon!"

"Please no."

"Quit acting liek this. Let's go!"

* * *

I sat there bluntly, not even acknowledging the new hole in my ear.

"See, I made sure it was pierced left ear cuz I'm not sure if you want guys to know your gay or whatnot."

I touched it. "Why'd you make it..."

"A diamond? Cuz you got the money for it. Plus you look_ fresh_."

"Stop saying that!"

"But you are. Now I gotta stop by Victoria Secret. Come on!"

"BRAS! BUT-"

"No buts."

* * *

"Quit being so glum. Sora'll come back. Hey, you think this'll work for me?" Rikku asked, holding up a pink bra.

I blinked. "Yeah, I guess."

"Cool!" She gave it to the butler.

"Hi," a girl cooed, passing by. I silently waved back.

"C'mon, I gotta pay for these!"

"You actually gonna wear a thong?"

"Nah, Kairi's just a fan of them."

"It's 49.99 but for the cute guy there I reduce it to 30," the cashier declared. I didn't hear the comment because I was staring at the names of the make-up they had.

_Sexy Saline._

_Nudity._

_Busty Bright._

I blinked.

"Thanks. He's free, you know."

The cashier took a glance at my ear. "Diamond. Nice."

_What's up with the sex theme here?_

"Here you go."

"Thanks! C'mon Riku!"

She dragged me away.

"Look, silly bands!" she put one down on the counter. "Tee hee, it's shaped like a heart."

_You got no life. Nobody likes you. That heart should break, _my devil angel said. I imagined the rubbery heart breaking into 2. "Buzz off, loser," the heart would say. I flinched.

"What, you don't like it?"

"Huh? Oh, uh..."

"Thanks!"

I blinked.

* * *

"Hey Riku look, they sell guitars. Maybe we'll find one in camo, your favorite."

She dragged me inside.

"Hey," a rocker dude said, his hair in a mohawk.

"Sup," a rocker girl with hot pink hair smoothed to cover one eye said.

"Hi!"

"Uh, yeah."

"Do you sell acoustics?"

"Oh yeah. Down there, dudette."

"Sup bro," the other guy said. I nodded.

Rikku dragged me over to the acoustics.

"How much money do we have left?"

I blunty took out my wallet and pulled out a couple credit cards. "I don't know."

"Whoa!" she said, gazing at all of them.

I already have a ton of these.

"You want one?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she took it from me.

"The pin is-"

"Excuse me," a girl said. I turned around. "But I can't seem to find the picks...Riku? Is that you?"

I quickly put on a fake smile.

_WHO IS SHE AND HOW DOES THIS GIRL KNOW MY NAME?_

"Oh my gosh you changed so much. You probably don't remember me. But wow. In just 2 years you sprouted."

I blinked. "2...years?"

"Riku, it's me, Serah, your best friend before you moved here?"

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

She took a deep breath and took off her ponytail and did a familiar smile.

"Oh! It is you."

She hugged me.

"When'd you'd get here?"

"I don't see where this is going," Rikku said blunty.

"She was my friend in 9th grade."

"Best buddies," Serah said. We high-fived.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Rikku."

"Whoa. Alike names."

"Mien has an extra k."

"Ah."

I scratched the back of my head. "So what're you doign here?"

"Moved. What about you?"

"Shopping," Rikku answered.

"But jeez Riku when you were 15 you looked at lot different. You left me on the didn't hit puberty list!"

_actually I passed puberty when I was 16. _

"No, your different. Trust me..."

I observed her. Her hair was a little longer. And it wasn't orange anymore...still short...still perky and girly...bigger chest...

"I don't think so. Lightning won't believe I saw you."

"Oh yeah, your older sis."

"Riku...your...how can I put this...?" Serah mumbled, looking me up and down.

"Different?" I laughed.

"Nah I already siad that."

"Your different too, in a good way," I said quickly. She blushed and smiled. I...was oblivious.

"Hold on Serah let me talk to Riku for a minute," Rikku said. Serah smiled and nodded and started to look at the guitars.

Rikku dragged me over to a corner.

"Hello! Wake up and smell the flowers!"

"Where?" I said, looking around. She focused my head on her.

"Cute girl. Perky. Smiling and blushign at you. What does this mean?"

"She's...happy?"

"No! She likes you."

"She's just a friend. Friends don't fall in love with each other."

"Since when? Have you watched any dramas lately?"

"No."

"No wonder. Anyway, you grew up, she grew up. Make with the getting over Sora and talk to her!"

"Didn't I just do that?"

"No! Invite her to walk around with us."

"Uh..."

"Good. Now go out there."

I'm tired of her doing that.

* * *

_**4 days later...**_

"Leaving so soon?" I said on the phone.

"Yeah. I can't believe I only have 5 days left with you guys. It just zoomed by."

"That's too bad. Then come over."

"Okay."

I hung up my new iPhone G4 and leaned back in bed.

'So is Rikku comin over?" Serah asked, in the bathroom.

"Yeah. She'll be over in a sec."

Serah was switched to be my dorm mate since Sora just started hangin around his _other_ guy more. But I got over it.

A little.

"'Allo!"

"Hey Rikku."

Serah stepped out of the bathroom. "Hi Rik!"

Rikuk relaxed on the bed next to me. Serah did the same on my other side.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Why are you always hungry?" I asked with a smile.

"Cuz I am!" Rikku said.

I put my hands behind my head.

"Limo?"

"I wanna."

"Riuk you said you had a motorcylce?" Serah asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I ride in it?"

My cheeks turned a little pink. "Uh...with me?"

"Yeah! I don't think I would be able to trust anyone else."

I smiled a little. "Uh...yeah...that's me," I said nervously.

"Thanks Riku." She rolled over to hug me. My cheeks turned red and I hugged her back.

Real awkward.

_Devil Angel: There you go, man! Making the ladies, caught a cute one too. _

_Angel: Stop it you know he's not over Sora, that sweet innocent child. _

_Devil Angel: More liek prissy, sensitive bitch who can't get over it and find a life. _

_Angel: Oh please. You kno you liked him too._

_Devil Angel: A little. But I'm done with him now. My man found a new slam, and now I'm back. _

_Angel: Poor Sora, getting his heart crushed. _

_Riku: Who's side are you on?_

_Angel: Why don't you even try to get him back? _

_Riku: He doesn't like me. _

_Devil Angel: Yeah. So leave him alone and let him do his business. _

_Angel: Fine. Riku, if that's what you believe, then be my guest. But just give him a chance, you'll see what I mean. _

Angel disappeared.

_Devil Angel: Drama queen. _

He disappeared too.

"Give him a chance..." Riku mumbled.

"Huh?" Serah asked.

"Nothing."

_**Sora**_

"No, really, stop Zack."

"Oh come on, you know you like it."

I pushed him off. "No, I don't." I turned and hugged my knees. _i actually like someone else..._

"Oh come on, something's in your mind. What is it? Do you still have that dude in your mind?"

"..."

"He broke your heart. He doesn't care about you...not like I do."

"Shut up, okay? He does care about me! We had somethig special...and I cared about him too."

Zack stayed silent.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"It's cool. But really, don't you love me?" Zack asked.

"Look, you're okay. In fact, your everything. You're hot, impressive, smooth, cool..."

Zack smirked a little.

"But...those are all superficial things."

Zack froze.

"Riku...at first I thought he was a selfish jerk. I thought he was rude, unreliable, mean, has no sense in reality...but when I got to know him...I ended up falling in love."

Zack blinked.

"He...he's kind, he cares about you, he won't let you down. And...his smile..." I bit my bottom lip, totally forgetting Zack for awhile.

"But I can be all that-"

"You can."

Zack stared.

"But it won't be the same. He has his way of doing it...his way is unique. He's smart too, just doesn't show it a lot."

"So you still like him."

"...yeah. Yeah, I guess I do."

"But you like me now. You got over him. You were the one who left him."

"And that was the biggest mistake." Selphie suddenly ran across Kairi's room topless with an empty bottle of Budweiser. "Second biggest mistake. And I gotta fix that." I got up and brushed the pieces of pink carpet stuck to my butt.

He stopped me and turned me around to face him. "But I can make you fall in love with me too."

He didn't even bother warning me and kissed me. I gently pulled away and turned my head.

"You don't like it?"

"It's not the same."

"How? Every kiss will be liek a kiss."

"Not Riku's. His is warm and gentle...and you feel so safe in his arms...like he's your personal knight..." I sighed happily, gazing off.

"you know you like it," Zack said, forcibly pulling me closer.

"Uh, no, I don't." I tried pulling his grip off me, but it just tightened. He started trying to kiss me, but I kept turning my head.

"Don't pretend you hate it."

"Zack, get off me!" I pushed him off and huffed away.

When I was sure he didn't see me, I sighed and slid against a wall of inside the dorm hallways. I knew a dorm worker would see me and tell me its past hours, but who cared. I put my head in my knees.

"Well, you don't seem happy."

I froze and looked up.

"Whadaya know, I guess I gotta effect on people."

I smiled. "What do you want?" I asked, even thoguh my face didn't match my words.

"I don't know. My old guitar, my missing shoes, a burger..." he started, and slid down next to me. Riku turned to me and gazed. "I want a lot of things...some can't be explained."

I looked down. "Oh, well...I hope you find your shoes."

"Yeah..."

My eyes slowly slid up to his face. I noticed the new earring on his ear. Probably a clip-on.

"So...what do you want?" Riku asked.

"My life back," I sighed. "Everything's so screwed up. I regret everything."

Riku looked up and looked at me. "Everything?"

**(God-sake, JUST KISS AND MAKE-UP ALREADY YOU TWO! Oh wait, I'm writing this. Haha, sorry. Continue)**

"Yeah, sending Zack mixed messages, drinking for the first time..."

Riku slowly nodded and looked down. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"You know...sometimes...some people do things that they don't mean...but they don't know how to say it...some people...really care about someone...but can't express it in words," Riku added.

I looked at him. "Yeah...some people don't know how to."

"Yep."

"Some people also really regret something they did, but they don't know how to say sorry."

"Ha, some people..."

"Yeah..."

It was silent for awhile.

"Some people don't even have the nerve to show someone how they feel...because they don't know if they feel the same way..." Riku said.

"Wow, those people." Riku nodded. They both fake laughed and looked down. "You know...some people feel the same way about the person too...but they don't kno how to show it either..."

We both looked at each other.

_**Riku**_

_What dos this mean?_

"Some people are still confused though," I said.

Sora smiled and looked at me with those eyes. "Some people do like the person the way they do, and they want the other person to know that too," Sora said. I looked up, about to say something. He kissed me on the cheek, and got up and started to walk away.

"Wait," I called. I gently took his arm and pulled him back to me. He turned around to face me.

"Sometimes...I cane be part of those some people," I started. Sora blinked. "But, I think I know how to seperate myself now."

We slowly leaned close to each other.

_Devil Angel: No man, don't do it! Remember serah!_

_Angel: Do what your heart tells you to. _

_My heart tells me to do this. _

I planted a slow but somehow quick kiss on Sora's lips.

He smiled and placed a hand on my cheek. This time the kiss was longer and deeper than before.

"A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez oddly started playing from Kairi's dorm, but they ignored it.

Sora wrapped his arms around my neck while I put my hands on his waist and pulled him closer.

I turned Sora to a wall and started nibbling on his neck. He giggled.

"I miss that sound so much..." I muttered, so he couldn't hear me.

The kiss deepened as Sora opened his mouth. he ran a hand down my chest.

He lightly moaned.

I suddenly stopped and let my forehead rest against his. We were both breathing hard.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

We stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

And we got back together again just like that.

**Epilogue**

"Sup people!" I shouted.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi shouted over the loud music. "Rewrite" by the Asian Kung-Fu Generation continued to blare loudly as everyone danced.

"Hi!" girls cooed. Everybody mindlessly bobbed their heads to the rock.

"Hey!" Tidus called. We all turned to him. "Who drank all the beer?"

We all helplessly laughed.

_Erase and rewrite!_

I waved goodbye and made my way through the dancing crowd trying to desperatly to touch the singers.

"Well, I guess she's okay. But something about Megan Fox makes me feel likes she's slutty or something," Sora said. Rikku nodded in agreement.

I smiled. Jackpot.

"There you are!" I dragged him up and hugged both of them.

"Hey Riku!" Rikku shouted.

Sora just smiled.

"Man, I love this song. I gotta tell this dude. HEY! YOU THERE ON THE STAGE!" Rikku shouted, and ran off.

Sora looked down and started to twirl a piece of his hair.

"So..." I mumbled.

He looked up and smiled bigger, dragging me off somewhere.

He walked me out to a balcony where you had a perfect view of the night sky and down below to the city.

"This is the benefit when you have an upstairs dorm," Sora commented, and gazed up at the sky.

"Seriously, I didn't know Kairi had this. It's beautiful-" I looked up at Sora. He had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Not what's wrong, how did it happen! Somehow things went from horrible to perfect..." Sora answered. The music was muffled do the closed door. He looked at me and smirked. "But that's what happens when you have a perfect guy."

I grinned.

"Hey."

I looked at him tentatively.

"I've been looking for a brave knight to protect me from harm..." he started with a sly smile. He turned around and started to walk off.

I stepped in front of him quickly. "Still looking for one?"

He shrugged, somehow doing a perfect bored face.

"Obviously I make the part."

He shrugged again and turned around. "Whoa!" he shouted as she tripped.

One hand caught him. He looked up at me.

"I got you."

He smiled as I brought him up. "I know. I trust you...brave knight."

I smiled lightly as we closed our eyes and leaned in.

The balcony doors burst open. Rikku stood there with an animated look on her face. "HEY GUYS? I GOT HIS SHIRT WITH HIS SPIT-UP ON IT!" Rikku shouted. She suddenly widened her eyes. "Oops."

A bunch of girls excitedly pulled her back inside roughly.

"NO! IT'S MINE-" They cut her off.

Sora laughed and I just smirked.

Suddenly it started to sprinkly outside, and eventually turned to a hard shower.

Rain under the moon. How cheesy. Oh well.

Sora gave an apologetic look like it was his fault. I ran my hand down his cheek and dropped it.

It started to thunder.

Sora just laughed and pulled me in. At first I had wide eyes, but he pressed himself closer, so I melted in it. He clutched the collar of my shirt and pulled me even closer. We slammed lips passionately as the rain made our hair stick to our face.

He burst out laughing and pushed me away. he started to run away but I caught him from the back and spun him around. Sora gasped and I looked at the door and slowly stopped as I saw the whole gang watching us. I pu Sora down and scratched the back of my head.

"RIKUXSORA!" Selphie shouted happily after a long silence.

"You weirdos," Kairi agreed.

"RikuxSora!" the crowd cheered.

Sora and I slowly broke out into a laugh again as the whole crowd cheered happily.

"Now get in, your gonna get sick," Tifa said. We looked at each other, shrugged, and went back inside and jammed to some rock music.

* * *

"Bye Serah!" Sora waved, and they hugged as Serah waved goodbye to them as she drove off.

"She was a good friend," I mumbled.

Sora was quiet.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a full moon. And its dark. I'm scared. Qura..."

I grinned. 'Well, I guess its time for another adventure."

"Huh?" Sora asked. I picked him up over my shoulder. He laughed and playfully banged on my back. "Let me go!"

"Nope," I said, popping my lips on the p.

I threw him on my bed. He sighed.

I placed light kisses on his neck. He giggled.

"Still scared?"

"Well..." he mumbled, sitting up.

I toppled over him and stared at him. I pinned his arms on the bed.

"Trust me, she's not the one you should be scared about."

Sora smirked and rolled over on me, pinning me down. "Your always the seme."

I smirked and rolled over on him.

There was a creaking sound.

Sora yelped but I put my hand over his mouth.

"You're not gonna be scared of the dark anymore."

"Why?" he asked, after I took my hand off.

"Because," I started, reaching over for the lamp light. "I'm gonna show you that the dark can be a good thing."

Sora giggled. "Take me away, master!"

"As you wish."

And the lights turned off.

**The End **

**NOT! **

**WHAT ABOUT CREDITS! **

_Pairings: _

_RikuxSora(duh)_

_RoxasxAxel(oh yeah)_

_TifaxZexionxKairi_

_LeonxCloud_

_YunaxTidusxRikku_

_SerahxRiku(temporarily)_

_DemyxxSelphie_

_Guest Stars: _

_Marluxia_

_Vexen_

_Xigbar_

_Lexaues(hopefully spelled right)_

_Xemnas_

_Serah_

_Lady at the Counter_

_Hope you liked it! _

_(blows kiss)_


End file.
